Parasite Eve Fan Novelization
by TheGuzzz
Summary: This is a re-telling of the PS1 game of the same name. This story is not completely faithful to the game, as I take certain liberties in my writing. My aim is to try to write the story in a way that people who never played the game can understand and enjoy, and those who played the game will find interesting and fresh.
1. Day 1: Resonance Part 1

New York City, December 24, 1997. Manhattan is always loud and full of life, but it's always at this time of year, during the holidays, when it seems to get even

livelier. Multi-colored Christmas lights dotting most windows, trees decorated with Christmas ornaments, and mistletoes watching over doorways. It's a time of

merriment and giving; a time when we take a break from our fast-paced routine and reflect on what we have.

I wondered what it was I had as I stared out of the limo's window, watching the pure snowflakes flutter to the street, the bright lights of the outside world diluting the

splendor those flakes try to give out as they accentuated the Asian features of my small, pale face, which I inherited from my mother. I took note of some of the

activity going on outside my window, such as the last minute shoppers moving hurriedly in and out of stores. The streets of Manhattan are always bustling, but it

seemed especially more so today. The limo came to a stop when the street light turned red, the world stopping momentarily for a rest, just long enough for me to see

clearly. I watched a couple with two children walk by me, crossing the street; they seem so cheerful. I gave out a small sigh, my mind wandering. I wasn't feeling too

eager about my destination, even though I said I wanted to go. My blonde hair, which reached down toward my mid-back, was clean and straight for the occasion, and

I was wearing the only dress I own; a spaghetti strap black dress, with the left side split up to my lower thigh. I wore matching black heels, and anklets on both of my

legs, and a grey overcoat to battle the cold. I'm not used to dressing up like this; I prefer my jeans over a dress any day, though I guess it's okay to try new things.

I crossed my right leg over my left, staring out of my right side window when the limo started to move, my eyes unfocused. "…Aya?" a voice called out suddenly,

breaking me out of my trance. I gave a slight gasp and blinked, looking to my left. I almost forgot about my… _date_. My date is wearing a black tuxedo with matching

black dress shoes, his blonde hair slicked back. I was actually wearing his coat, he having offered it to me, so he has no coat on. It's actually because of him that I'm

in a limo. His dad is some kind of rich CEO or something, I forget. Actually, what was his name again…? "Yes?" I replied, feeling a bit embarrassed for forgetting. It's

not like I really know him, but still… Was it John? James? My date raised an eyebrow as he observed my face. "What's wrong? You're the one who wanted to come to

the opera." he told me. I blinked a few more times to this, before clearing my throat. "…I don't know. I just… You're right. I'll try to have more fun." I replied, giving

him a small smile. That's right. We're going to the opera. I saw an ad in the newspaper a few days ago and for some reason, I just really felt like going to see it. It's

kinda weird, since I was never interested in stuff like that. Maybe I'm just getting bored… Anyway, that's where this guy comes in. George? Henry? Whatever his name

is, he kept on pestering me to go out with him, so I figured I'd take advantage. At least I didn't have to pay for a ticket.

After about another 20 minutes, we finally arrived at our destination: Carnegie Hall. The driver pulled the limo up to the entrance, and the doorman opened my door

for me. I thanked him as I exited the limo, feeling the cold breeze brush up against me. My date came around toward me as the limo drove off, putting his arm around

my shoulder. "Here we are! Aren't you glad you decided to go out with me? I even had my dad get us the best seats for us tonight!" he exclaimed with a grin on his

face. I looked at his hand on my shoulder, sighing to myself, but nodding all the same as we made our way inside. He looked at me again, huffing slightly. "Lighten up!

We're gonna have a great time! You'll see!" he added as he led the way, opening the door for me. I sighed out again and smiled, nodding my head as I walked in

ahead of him. The auditorium that we're in is really beautiful. There was a great, big chandelier hanging above our heads, with the ceiling bearing that famous painting

of heaven, though I forgot who painted it since I was never very good at history… or art. The place was packed with people who seemed to all belong to a rich, upper

class. I really feel so out of place right now, but my date took charge and led me to our seats, somewhere right in the middle on the ground floor. I may as well enjoy

myself.

The play is actually pretty good. From what I get, it's about a Prince who falls for a commoner who is accused of being a witch, or something. Right now, the Prince,

the girl, whose name is Eva, the King, his father, and a guard are on stage. "Father, please give me permission to marry Eva." the Prince begged his father, kneeling

before him, to which the King replies "I FORBID IT! You know well what will happen if you do! Those who succumb to her beauty ALL die in horrible ways!" I couldn't

help but smile as I watched the events unfold; I half-expected it to be really boring, but I'm actually enjoying myself. And that actress is really beautiful. She's

wearing a long, red dress that I don't think I can fit into and her long, auburn hair is hanging freely down her back. It's really a sight to behold. "So, Aya, after this,

how about you and I find us a hotel suite and settle in with a bottle of fine wine?" my date asked me, his arm wrapping around my shoulder again. I really didn't like

him doing that, so I turned my head toward him to tell him as much when I heard the actress singing. I quickly forgot my annoyance and looked upon her again,

reveling in her beautiful, crisp voice. As she sung to the audience, it seemed that, for a moment, she was looking right at me. Or, maybe not… I mean, there are a lot

of people here right now.

Before I could really wonder if she had looked at me or not, something happened that sent a shock through my body; the man playing the prince suddenly caught on

fire! Then the King, and then the guard too! I gasped as I watched it happen; is this part of the play? The answer to my question came to me right away when the

prince fell into the audience, the people around him also catching fire. Before I knew it, the stage curtains also caught fire, and more people on the audience as well!

"What the hell?" I gasped out as I saw more and more people catch fire. Everyone started to panic as they all rushed out of the auditorium. My eyes kept darting

around everywhere as more and more people were ignited; it almost seemed like a furnace in here! Screaming and crying filled the room as the ones who were lucky

enough to not get incinerated rushed out. What should I do? What CAN I do? I had to do something! People are dying around me! This can't just be an accident! It

reeks of terrorism! As I looked around frantically, I noticed the people in the upper floors were also on fire, and some were falling over the edge! But how the hell did

they catch fire too?! I didn't have time to ponder the thought as I saw one unfortunate man falling right toward me! Without a thought, I quickly jumped over the seat

in front of me, the man falling right where I was just standing, dead. I regained my composure as the room quickly emptied, the raging flames dying down somewhat,

the beautiful red and gold themed room now a charred black reeked with the stench of burned corpses.

I noticed that my date had run off without me, but I had no time to think about that coward. I set my eyes onto the stage, my hand reaching into the inside of my

dress as I pulled out my M84F handgun. I noticed that while the chaos ensued around me, the singing actress hadn't run off. In fact, she had been singing the entire

time, as if nothing was happening. And she was still there, having finished singing, her eyes now set on mine with a very questionable sneer on her lips. We stayed

motionless for a few moments, staring each other down, before I tightened my grip on my gun and ran toward the stage, sprinting up the steps.


	2. Day 1: Resonance Part 2

Once I stood on the stage with her, I gripped my gun with both hands, pointing it at the woman before me. "FREEZE! NYPD!" I shouted out as I slowly made my way

over to her, but all she did was watch me as I moved. She didn't seem afraid or intimidated by my approach. What the hell is wrong with this woman? As I stood in

front of her, my gun pointed at her, she maintained her sneer, as if bragging about something. It sounded kinda weird in my head, but there was something… evil

about it. Something cold… "Hmm… you're the only one who seems fine…" she spoke out, the sweetness of her voice when she was singing gone. Instead, it sent a

shiver up my spine, like as if she was completely different from just a few minutes ago. "What?" I responded to her statement, unsure of what to make of it. "You

should be awakening soon…" "What are you talking about?" I interrupted, screaming at her. I don't understand what's going on with her! Is she crazy? But, the actress

seemed unfettered by my outburst, speaking as if I said nothing. "Listen… Your cells are trying to communicate… They're calling out…" she said as she lifted her right

arm up into the air above her head. "I said freeze!" I yelled at her as she moved, inching closer to her with my gun, but she seemed unimpressed. I stared at her

angrily, wondering what the hell was wrong with her, when something strange started to happen. My face relaxed from anger to confusion as I saw specks of green

light start to converge on her outstretched hand. "What the…?" I mumbled out. What's going on? Is this some kind of trick? Is she trying to confuse me? I relaxed my

guard, my gun lowering as I watched the lights get more concentrated on her hand, until it was a bright, glowing orb. My jaw hung slightly at the sight, but I was

quickly brought back to earth when she suddenly aimed her hand, and the orb, at me. I quickly raised my gun again, pointing it at her, my heart beating quickly. "I

said FREEZE! Stop what you're doing and put your hands on your head or I will shoot!" I shouted at her, but it didn't work again. She didn't seem afraid at all, and that

orb of light in her hand is starting to freak me out. The actress said nothing, merely smirking at me as the light suddenly shot out of her hand, flying towards me! With

little time to think, I quickly rolled to the left, the beam of light narrowly missing my face. I knelt on the floor, looking towards the seats where the beam shot toward,

and noticed that the chair that it hit left a burned hole! A laser? What the hell? I quickly turned back to the actress to see that she was aiming her hand at me again,

another shot being charged. Gritting my teeth, I hesitated no longer as I fired my gun on her three times. But, my jaw dropped in shock as I saw something

impossible happen: the bullets were stopped in midair before they could hit her! Did she stop them? How is that possible? I was completely unprepared for something

like this, so I didn't realize that she fired her laser again before it hit me through the stomach. It felt like a searing hot poker was jabbed into me as I screamed out in

pain, dropping my gun as I held the bleeding hole in my side with my right hand, using my left hand to hold myself up from the floor. My breathing became much

labored as pain shot through my whole body, sweat dotting my forehead. I started to cough up blood as I slowly looked up at the woman who she smiled coldly back

down at me. What the hell… is this some kind of magic…? No… that's crazy… She must have some kind of hidden weapon… Damn it… What am I going to do…?

At that moment, while I was on the floor in pain and she standing over me, as I was starting to think that I was going to die at age 25, I felt an intense heat starting to

radiate from my body. My whole body felt like it was burning up! Have I been set on fire? No… no, I haven't... I screamed out once the heat started to be more than I

can bear. What is this feeling? "What's happening? My body! It's… It's getting hot!" I shouted out in pain, my body cringing from the sensation. Before I could attempt

to make sense out of any of this, bright orange specks of light suddenly sprung to life all around me! I gasped as I looked around quickly at the lights. Was she doing

this too? What's going on? "…Just as I thought…" the actress finally spoke at that moment. I quickly looked at her angrily, my teeth bare. "What… is this? What did you

do to me?" I shouted at her, coughing again but keeping my posture as I looked up at her, still holding my side. "Our bodies are communicating with each other…" she

answered simply. I was really starting to get tired of her. "…WHAT? Communicating what? What do you want?" I shouted at her, as I felt some renewed strength,

standing up shakily, my hand still on the hole in my side. The woman merely smiled at me, as she shook her head slightly. "The more you use that power, the more

you will become… like me…" she answered softly but coldly. I growled deeply at this as I quickly bent down to grab my gun, pointing it at her again, breathing heavily

from my wound. "Power…? What power? Who ARE you?" I asked shakily, my gun unsteady as I struggled to hold it up straight. The woman continued to look at me,

not answering me for a few moments before smiling again. "Eve…" she finally answered. I blinked my eyes to this, my breathing becoming steadier. "Eve…?" I

repeated, confusion seeping into my mind every few minutes, the woman tilting her head up slightly as she looked at me. "I'm surprised you don't know me, Aya…

You should know me well…" she added, a hint of mockery in her voice. I gasped when she said this, not knowing what to think. "What…?" I blurted out, before

something suddenly flashed across my mind.

A hospital room. Two beds, with a curtain for privacy between them. The right bed is empty, but the left bed is holding what looks like a little girl… What is this? But

then the sight vanished from my eyes. I shook my head, my vision getting a bit disoriented, and my eyes to the floor now. "…What was that…?" I mumbled out, feeling

more confused than ever. Then I heard the woman laughing at my confusion. I looked up at her with a scowl, but she…glided... away from me towards the back of the

stage. "Wait! Where are you going? I'm not through with you yet!" I shouted out at her, pointing my gun towards her again, but she was already gone. Cursing my

luck, I took a few deep breaths, my grip on my gun tightening. What the hell is going on? I don't get any of this! And with this wound… Wait… I just realized that I

wasn't feeling any pain from my wound anymore. I lifted my blood-stained hand from it and gasped at what I saw: The wound is gone! As if it was never there! Did it…

heal…? Impossible... is what I want to say, but I think I'm passed that point now. As I felt my strength return to me, my mind was filled with so many questions. Who

was that woman? How did she set fire to all those people? What is that power she used? And what is this feeling that I have in my heart? But more importantly, what is

she after? I checked my remaining ammunition in my handgun; everything looks good. I sighed out once again as I cocked my gun. Eve… The fear I was feeling

before starting to subside, I set my sights in the direction that she "flew" towards, running after her at top speed.

My name is Aya Brea. I'm an NYPD officer.


	3. Day 1: Resonance Part 3

I ran to an intersection in the hallway, standing against a corner of the wall, peering around it to look down the intersecting hall, but no one was around. I sighed out

as I lowered my gun, making my way down the empty corridor. I'm not surprised, of course everyone left. Not that I mind; It's better this way. No one will get caught

between me and Eve. I know that there's a chance she already left Carnegie Hall, but something was telling me that she was still here. I can't really explain it, but it's

almost like I _felt_ it. I passed a few rooms devoid of any life, only containing stage props and costumes. As I slowly made my way down the hall, I hissed in pain,

placing a hand on the wall for support, looking down at my aching feet. This'll teach me to run in heels… I slowly sat myself down on the floor, my back against the

wall as I removed my shoes, a wave of relief reverberating through my body. I can breathe again! My feet were rubbed red from running in those heels, so I grabbed

one with each hand and slowly massaged the aching parts, flexing my toes to get rid of this cramped feeling. I definitely prefer my sneakers over heels any day.

"Okay. I wasted enough time. I have to find Eve before she kills any more innocent people." I told myself. I grabbed hold of my shoes, preferring to go barefoot for

now, when a loud squeak erupted next to me. I quickly grabbed my gun with my right hand, which was resting on the floor before me, and pointed it to my right

where I heard it from, but I didn't see anyone or anything around. That was, until I looked down and saw a rat scurrying away from me. I breathed out a sigh of relief,

hoisting myself up from the floor, the cold floor sending shivers up my legs.

I continued on my search for Eve, taking a few moments to stop by one of the empty rooms I searched. I remember seeing a length of rope, so I intended to use it to

help me carry my shoes; they're way too expensive to leave, even if I don't like them. I found the rope, threaded it through the open-toed ends, and fashioned a sort

of belt out of it. I tied the rope around my waist, my shoes dangling behind me. Once my hands were shoe-free, I walked down toward the unexplored portion of the

hall, both of my hands firmly grasping my gun as I cautiously made my way forward. I don't think there's much more to search around here so I should be getting

close to her. I still don't know how, but I'm sure that Eve is still in this building somewhere, and I _will_ find her…

I made my way toward another intersection, hugging a corner as I peered down the intersecting hall, but still no luck. I was starting to get irritated, but I had to keep

my cool no matter what. I made my way down this new hall, but I quickly stopped short when I heard a light noise behind me. I quickly spun around, my gun

extended, but there was no one again. Instead, it was another rat scurrying around. I growled to myself, feeling more irritated, but I ignored it, continuing on my way.

However, I suddenly felt a jolt rush down my spine, like something didn't feel right. I quickly looked back over at the rat and realized that it didn't scamper off. It

simply sat on the same spot… _looking_ at me? Why is that rat looking at me? Something was seriously wrong here, and a few seconds later, I was proven right as the

rat started to cringe, as if it were in some kind of pain. And then, it started to… swell? No… it's growing! I gasped out in shock as the rat started to grow in size! I

quickly backed away from it, my gun raised up toward it as I watched in horror. Its skin started to break apart and peel back since its body was starting to grow,

revealing exposed muscles and tendons. The rat's eyes became diluted and enlarged, its snout growing longer and its fangs bigger and sharper. Its tail then suddenly

split apart into three ends, its little paws enlarging and growing longer claws. I had no idea what I was watching, but I started to shake in apprehension as the normal

sized mouse grew to the size of a large dog. "What the hell…?" I muttered as I back away from the monster, my gun shaking slightly. The rat then looked over at me

and hissed, slowly making its way closer. "Stay back!" I screamed out, tightening my grip on my gun, but my shouting didn't help. It still made its way closer. And

then, it suddenly lunged right at me, its fangs bare! Screaming out loudly, I squeezed the trigger, firing a few rounds into the large rat. It staggered slightly from the

bullets, blood seeping onto the floor, before it raised its tail over its head. I was ready to pull the trigger again when a red and orange light burst into life from the end

of the rat's three tail tips; fire! Not wanting to wait for what it intended to do, I fired my gun a few more times into the rat, its tail losing its fiery glow as it fell on the

floor, finally dead.

I stayed standing there for a few moments, the now empty gun in my hands as I stared at the rat's body, trying to absorb what just happened. There are monsters

now? What the hell is going on? My deep panting was all I could hear as I tried to make sense of anything, before I heard what was undeniably a scream coming from

further down the hallway. A person's scream! They're still people here? Nodding my head, I reloaded another magazine into my gun's chamber. I cocked the gun,

gave one last look at the rat, and ran down the hall toward the scream.

I ran to the door I heard the scream from, grasping the handle. Taking a deep breath, I turned the handle and rushed into the room, my gun raised. I instantly saw

several burned bodies on the floor as I entered, gasping at the sight. The room I entered appeared to be a kind of lobby, with sofas, bookcases, desks with mirrors,

and vending machines. Except this room was charred severely from flame and many of the furniture was overturned. I took a quick look around, than rushed over to

the victims when I confirmed that the place was monster free. I kneeled next to the closest one and placed two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse, cursing to

myself when I felt none. This one is already dead. I proceeded to check the rest of them, but they were all gone too. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip as anger

welled up inside me again. Damn you, Eve! Taking a deep breath, I started to make my way over to the door when I suddenly heard what sounded like a cough! I

gasped and quickly turned back to the bodies; could I have been mistaken? Is one of them alive? I took a step forward to check them again when I heard what

sounded like a muffled moan, along with another cough coming from behind me. I looked around and noticed that an overturned bookcase was moving slightly! I

quickly made my way over to it and lifted up the elevated end as quickly as I can, revealing the burned, but alive, body of a woman. With as much strength as I could

muster, I pushed the bookcase away, a loud thud sounding through the room as it slammed against the floor. "Hang on!" I exclaimed as I knelt next to her. Her entire

body is severely burned. She's laying on her back, most of her flesh black and distorted. Most of her hair was burned off and her face was unrecognizable. Her eyes

were welded shut, her lips were gone, and her nose was broken. In truth, I only knew that she's a woman because of her voice. The woman gave out a gut wrenching

cough as blood dripped from her mouth, her breathing very labored. I bit my lower lip as I watched her struggle. "Don't try to talk! I'll get some paramedics!" I

shouted at her, but she spoke anyway. "M… Melissa… she's a… monster…" she whispered out. My brow furrowed at the woman's statement. "Melissa?" I repeated,

trying to understand what she meant. The woman coughed again, but she nodded her head slightly. "She probably got to Suzanne… too. You'll have to… stop… her…"

she whispered, before she gave out one big sigh, becoming motionless. I gasped, getting closer to her. "No! Please! Wake up! Hang in there…!" I shouted, but to no

avail. She had already passed on. I closed my eyes, shaking my head slightly as I stood up, contemplating what her words meant. "Melissa…" I repeated, my eyes

wandering upward, landing on a flyer pinned to the wall. I recognized it as the ad I saw for the opera, and my eyes opened wider. I rushed over to it and read the

name of the main actress on the top: Melissa Pearce. A photo of the actress wearing the red dress was depicted. What does this mean? Is she the same actress shown

here? Why would she call herself Eve, and how can she do all these things? Now I had more questions without answers and it looks like there's only one way to answer

them: I have to find Eve. Nodding my head to myself, I checked the ammunition in my gun, and then made my way out of the room, closing the door behind me.


	4. Day 1: Resonance Part 4

I made my way forward, battling more monster rats as I did. I'm pretty sure I searched most of this place, so I should be close to finally finding Eve. According to a

map I memorized earlier, I finally came upon the last corner in the hall. With bated breath, I turned the corner, pointing my gun forward, ready for more monsters.

But instead of that, what I saw was less hostile: a little girl standing in front of the left side door. I gasped when I saw her down the hall, lowering my gun. She looks

like she's about 10 years old. She has short, blonde hair, and is wearing what looks like a light blue hospital gown with fluffy slippers. Feeling relieved of finding at

least one person alive, I quickly made my way over to her. She looked over at me as I approached, giving me a little smile. I squatted in front of her when I reached

her so we could be at eye level, smiling back at her. "Hey. It's dangerous here. Come on, let's get out of here." I told her softly, offering my hand. She looked at it,

then back at me and giggled to herself before turning toward the door behind her and entering the room. "Wait!" I called, rushing into the room with her. The room we

came into seemed like one used by actors to get into character. There was a large vanity mirror with a desk and chair used for applying cosmetics and styling hair, a

sofa, a walk-in closet in the opposite end of the room, some book cases filled with books, and a carpet floor. There was even a large vase next to the desk filled with

large and different colored roses. It's a really beautiful room, and the carpet felt very plush under my bare feet, a welcome change from the stone and wood floors I

traveled on up to this point. Thankfully, there are no monsters here, so I lowered my gun as I watched the girl walk over to the vanity mirror. She opened a book on

the desk and looked through it, before looking up at me with a smile. I sighed at this, but I couldn't help but smile at her. "You shouldn't run off like that. Don't worry,

I won't hurt you. I may not look it, but I'm actually a police officer." I told her, offering her my hand as I walked over to her. "Come on. It's dangerous here. Let's go

find your parents." I told her. The girl looked at me with her smile, giggling again before walking towards the walk-in closet. What happened next, though, really

shocked me. As I watched the girl walk away, her body started to… _fade_ away! She faded until she disappeared! My mouth fell open at this display, my hand lowering

down slowly, and my eyes fixated on the spot where she just was. "What the hell…?" I muttered, taking a step back. Was she… a _ghost_? No, she couldn't be. She was

definitely solid! She opened the door and that book! What's going on? As I took another step back, I looked down at the book the girl was looking through. I went over

to it and lifted it from the desk, opening the cover to find a name written on it: Melissa Pearce. Is this her diary? So, this was Melissa's room. Did the girl want me to

see this? I placed my gun down on the desk and sat down on the chair, looking through the diary. It's fairly new, so there are only a few entries.

November 3 /Monday/

The Christmas show is set. This has been my dream! The main actress has a solo concert at the theater in Central Park. I took all that medication to get here. I HAVE

to get the lead part! I'll even sell my soul to the devil if I have to.

November 17 /Monday/

The cast was announced and Suzanne and I are double cast. I want to play the part alone, but everyone knows she's good…

November 21 /Friday/

I think I'm overdoing it. My body is getting hotter than ever for some reason. I'd better take more medicine.

December 6 /Saturday/

I collapsed today. I lost consciousness after my body got hot. I don't care if I die. I just want to get through this show.

December 10 /Wednesday/

I passed out again… They told me to go to the doctor and get some rest. If this continues, Suzanne will definitely take my part. I need to get better. I'd better take a

lot of medication tonight.

December 11 /Thursday/

Suzanne was burned in an apartment fire. Is it because I wanted the part so bad? God, forgive me…

December 17 /Wednesday/

It looks like I'll be the lead. I'd better take more medication and work it.

December 23 /Tuesday/

Opening night. Everything went smoothly. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We should have the biggest crowd of the season. And… I have the solo concert the next day at

the park. But I'm not feeling well. I'd better shape up if I want to get through this. I'd better take more medication.

I read through all the entries, disbelief washing over me. "For what…? Why is she taking so much…? She must have a drug problem…" I muttered to myself, turning

some more pages, but there were no more entries. Before I could really think about what I had read, I suddenly heard what sounded like a piano from outside the

room. I quickly grabbed my gun and ran toward the door and out into the hallway, the music coming from a set of double doors at the end of the hall. I made my way

over to the door, took a deep breath, and rushed into the room. The room I walked into looked like one of those rooms used to practice ballet, complete with wall

handles and a wall made of one big mirror. Toward my left was a piano and playing it was…


	5. Day 1: Resonance Part 5

"Eve!" I shouted as I walked closer to her, pointing my gun at her. But, she didn't seem to notice me right away; instead she looked like she was struggling with

something. She was breathing heavy, her face contorted and her teeth bare. "I'm… Melissa… I'm… No…! I'm… I…" she started to mutter to herself. I watched at her

with a confused look, my gun lowering slightly. What's going on with her? "I am… I… am… 'Eve!" she then shouted as she stopped playing the piano, her hands on her

head as she screamed out in agony. "Aaaah! I'm… I'm… getting HOT!" she screamed out. All I could do was watch her as she seemed to be fighting with herself,

screaming all the while. But then she suddenly stopped screaming, slowly lowering her hands back onto the piano keys as she continued to play a tune. "Nucleic

domination has finally come to an end once and for all." she stated matter-of-factly, finally looking over at me with a sneer. I gasped, holding my gun up at her again,

my feet planted firmly on the wooden floor. "What?" I shouted back angrily. Eve then lifted up both of her hands and I gasped at what I saw. Her hands were suddenly

growing bigger! She slammed her hands down on the piano keys, breaking them as her fingers and nails grew bigger. Her arms started to get much longer and she

started to float in the air! Her hair became cluttered together and formed spikes, and her legs fused like they were made of jelly, turning into some kind of tail!

Actually, it looked more like the end of a scythe! I narrowed my eyes at her as I kept my gun locked on her, taking a few steps back as the monster before me stared

down at me with a cold grin. "Once again… the day for the mitochondria to be free has finally arrived!" she shouted out laughing, throwing her hands, or rather claws,

in the air as if to celebrate. Mitochondria? What is she talking about? I didn't have time to ask her before the same green specks of light started to converge on those

claws of hers. Growling, I aimed my gun and fired a few rounds at her, but like I thought, they stopped in midair again before they could hit her. With a sly grin, she

pointed one of her hands at me, the familiar orb of light projecting out. But I was already prepared for her. I quickly dodged to the right, watching her movements as I

moved. She then pointed her left hand at me, firing another shot. Then another and another, until a whole barrage was fired at me. I dodged all her blasts, rolling,

ducking, and side stepping, almost like I was dancing. Eve seemed to be enjoying herself as she continued her offensive. I ducked another blast, and then rolled away

again, kneeling on the floor, panting deeply. I can't keep this up! I need to find a way to attack her! Before I could think of anything, Eve shot out two more beams,

but I saw it coming. I jumped backward, dodging one, and bent backward, narrowly missing another shot to the face. I threw my arms out over my head, landing on

the floor, and pushed out, performing a back flip, landing on my feet again, but I stepped on my dress by accident, slipping on the floor with a painful thud on my side.

Hissing in pain, I looked over at Eve and cursed as she fired another beam. I quickly rolled out of the way, hitting the wall. Hissing again, I slowly got up on my knees,

panting. I looked down at my long dress, grabbing a handful, before I noticed a broom on the floor next to me. "As entertaining as this is, I think I'm going to end it

now." Eve cackled, two more orbs charging in her hands. I thought of an idea, but I wondered if it would work. It was worth a shot… I holstered my gun in the pouch

strapped to my right leg as I looked over at Eve angrily, before I looked back down at my dress. I grabbed it with both hands, and proceeded to rip it over my lap and

around my back, turning it into a torn up miniskirt. I held the torn end in one hand, and grabbed the broom in the other, standing up slowly, my breathing steadying.

"Bring it!" I shouted at her, before I ran full sprint in her direction. Eve merely laughed in delight as she fired off both of her lasers in my direction. Before they could

hit my face, I quickly ducked below them, sliding on the floor. I slid underneath Eve, twisting my body to face her as I kneeled up. Eve gasped to herself, clearly not

expecting that maneuver, turning her body to face me, her hand raised. But as soon as she faced me, I threw the torn cloth at her face, the air catching it and

stretching it open, covering her vision. "What?" Eve screamed out as she swatted the cloth away, but I was too quick. I quickly ran around her as she was distracted,

and planted my feet on the floor, grasping the broom tightly with both hands, lifting it above my head like a baseball bat. "Fuck you!" I shouted out as I swung the

broom as hard as I could, aiming for her face. Eve quickly turned her head to look at me when I screamed, the broom smacking her square in the face, breaking into

pieces on impact. Eve screamed out in pain, placing her hands on her face; it worked! Not wasting any time, I grabbed my gun from my leg holster and fire a few

more rounds at her, but instead of stopping in midair, they buried themselves into her body! I didn't let up, firing my gun at her until I was out of bullets. Eve

screamed out some more, suddenly swinging her tail at me. I coughed out as the tail hit me with such great force, sending me flying across the room. I hit the wall

with a powerful thud, falling down on my side on the floor. I coughed out deeply, one of my arms on my stomach where she hit me as I struggled to get on my feet,

holding the wall for support. Eve looked over at me from across the room, giving me another cold smile as I watched the wounds I inflicted on her fade away. "Not

bad at all. I'm surprised you realized how to get through to me so quickly." she told me. I chuckled lightly at this before coughing again. "It was pretty obvious that

you needed to concentrate to stop my bullets. As long as you're distracted, I can get through." I told her, my voice course from her attack. Eve merely laughed to

herself, her arms at her side. "Wonderful. But, it looks like you still need some time, girl… until your mitochondria is completely FREE…" she replied. I stared at her as

she spoke, anger welling up inside me again. "Mitochondria? What're you saying? I don't understand you!" I shouted out, but then I gasped as another image flashed

across my mind. It was the hospital again, with the two beds and the girl occupying the left bed. What…? Where is this? Is that…? Is that the little girl I saw…? Then, a

man wearing a long, white over-coat, probably a doctor, walked into the room. I couldn't see his face though…

I was pressing my face into my hand when I came around. I quickly looked up to where Eve was, but she was gone again. I took a few moments to catch my breath

and collect my thoughts. "Mitochondria… to be free?" I muttered to myself, standing up from the wall. I shook my head, feeling agitated from all this. So many things

were happening at once, and I couldn't make heads or tails from any of it! I then grabbed another magazine from my holster and reloaded my gun, looking around

the room. I walked over to the piano and noticed a hole in the floor next to it, like it was blown apart. I knelt down next to it, peering in, a foul stench emanating from

it. "It must lead to the sewers. That must be where she went. I can feel her, somehow…" I muttered to myself. Taking another deep breath, I nodded my head,

jumping into the hole after her.


	6. Day 1: Resonance Part 6

I landed on my feet, kneeling on the cold, steel floor, the putrid stench filling my nostrils. It was very dark in here, only a minimal amount of light illuminating the

sewer from dimly lit bulbs lining the walls. I looked up at the hole I dropped in from, noting that I was able to scale this wall to get back up if I needed to. I surveyed

the area around me, noticing that steel bars blocked the way behind me, so I could only go forward. My grip on my gun tightening, I started to walk.

I stayed on the walkway on the right side, the center of the sewer a semi-circle, sewage water flowing down it slowly. I did my best to ignore the putrid stench and the

slimy feeling from under my bare feet, convincing myself that at least my footsteps weren't echoing. As I made my way down the path, I stopped when I noticed the

water next to me became disturbed, as if something was moving beneath it. I stared intently at the water, hoping that it wasn't anything I should be worried about, but

I was soon proven very wrong, as something big just jumped up from the water, landing on the walkway in front of me. Once I got a good look at it, I realized that it

was a _very _big toad! It looked like the size of an SUV! I merely looked at it as it croaked out deeply, opening its mouth to reveal a long tongue with two ends. I

swallowed at the sight of it, taking a few steps back slowly, hoping it didn't see me. I then cringed as the toad looked at me, the two of us remaining motionless. What

should I do? If it's like the rats, then it's hostile, right? I tried taking another step back when the toad suddenly croaked again, its tongue shooting out of its mouth like

a rocket. I gasped out, trying to jump backward out of the way, but the tongue wrapping itself around my ankle while I was in the air, pulling me down on the floor. I

coughed out as my back slammed on the cold steel, my gun flying out of my hand and sliding some feet away from me. I cursed out when I noticed and I tried to

crawl over to it, but I fell right back down on my chest when the toad pulled on its tongue, dragging me on the floor over to its mouth. I screamed out as I slid on the

floor, my hands flailing as I tried to grab something to hold onto. I then noticed some more steel bars blocking another route on the wall next to me, so I quickly threw

out my hands as I passed it, grabbing onto a bar. I stopped sliding, but the toad wouldn't let up as it pulled on my leg harder and harder. I wrapped my arms around

the bar as I held on with all the strength I could muster, my leg feeling like it was about to get ripped right out of its socket. I screamed out in pain, looking over at the

toad as it started to walk over to me when it realized I wouldn't move. I quickly looked around, trying to figure out how to get free when I saw a glass bottle on the

other side of the bars. I had no time for second guesses, so I took a deep breath and tried to reach for it with my right hand, since it was closer, holding the bar with

my left arm. I stretched out my hand as far as I could, clawing at the floor in desperation, the toad getting closer all the while. "Just a little more!", I muttered to

myself, giving myself one last push, my fingers finally grabbing hold of the neck! The toad was now standing over me, so I wasted no time. I smashed the bottle

against the floor, my hand getting cut up in the process, but I ignored the pain as I looked up at the toad, my feet being lifted up into its mouth. Taking a deep breath,

I let go of the bar, the toad pulling most of my body into its mouth. I reached up with my free hand and grabbed hold of its top lip, stopping myself. My lower body felt

like it was tangled up in a very warm and slimy cocoon, and it was definitely one of the most disgusting sensations I ever felt. With a grunt, I thrust the broken bottle

into its upper jaw, a shrill shriek echoing through my body as I felt the toad's grip on my legs give way. I kicked myself out of the toad's large mouth, landing hard on

my back. Wasting no time, I stood up, staggering a bit as I ran the opposite way for my gun. I picked it up off the floor and spun around toward the toad, firing a few

rounds into it. The bullets hit home, the toad swaying on the spot as blood trickled down from holes in its body. With one more croak, it finally fell down, dead.

When it finally died, my shoulders slumped as I fell on my knees, my gun lowered. Shit. That was too close… I started to cough and gag once the smell of the toad's

mouth made its presence known, but I held back the urge to puke my brains out. "I don't get paid enough for this shit…" I muttered to myself, standing up shakily. I

then felt a burning sensation cover my hand, and when I looked down at it, I saw the cut that I got from the glass close and heal right before my eyes. "Again... What

does this mean?" I asked myself, sighing out. Once I regained my composure, I continued my way down the path, determination filling my chest.

I came across more rat and toad monsters on my way through the sewers, but I was ready for them, my experiences from before helping me to plan out strategies

for fighting both types. After I shot down another rat, I reloaded my gun again. "I'm running low on bullets. I need to finish this fast." I told myself as I walked down a

bend in the sewer, but I stopped walking when I heard what sounded like crying. I quickly ran down the way, turning the corner to see the same little girl I saw in

Carnegie Hall! She was standing in the water, her hands to her face as she sobbed. I quickly made my way over to her, my soft footsteps alerting her as she looked

up at me. "You're the little girl I saw at the theater! Are you hurt?" I asked her as I made my way over. But the girl turned away from me and ran through a gate in

the wall. "Wait! Don't go!" I shouted out as I hurried after her. When I reached the gate, I saw the girl run through another gateway to the right, so I hurried after her,

kicking up water everywhere as I did. However, once I turned into the gateway, I noticed it was another dead end, the path down the way blocked with steel bars, and

waiting for me at the end wasn't the girl but… "EVE!" I shouted out angrily, sprinting over to her. I quickly scanned the area as I made my way to Eve, but that little

girl isn't here… I didn't have time to think on this, however, as I reached the end where Eve hovered. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" I shouted, pointing my gun at her and

glaring at her intensely. But at that moment, my body started to get hot again! I grunted out in pain, grimacing from the heat, but I kept my stance, my sight not

leaving her for a second. Not now! Eve started to laugh at the sight of my pain, giving me a cold sneer. "Aya's ready to take me on just by herself. Well, even if you

did have more people with you, they'd just BURN, right?" she said mockingly, her voice shrill. I then flinched as she lifted her hand, thinking she was going to attack

again, but she merely pointing one long claw at me. "Everyone else… but YOU… YOU are…" she continued, but then she said no more, chuckling to herself. I growled at

her angrily, taking a step forward, my gun aimed for her face. "Tell me, Eve! Why? Why me? Why am I the only one…?" I asked her, almost pleadingly. I needed to

know already! I needed to know why I was the only one who isn't getting burned! Why my wounds heal like they do! Why my body gets hot from time to time! I felt

like I was going insane! But Eve merely smiled that evil smile again, shaking her head slightly. "You'll find out. Eventually…" she replied, placing a large hand on her

chest. "And even if you don't understand, don't worry. Your mitochondria will… They've always known…" she replied, hovering up a little higher, looking down at me,

her smile now gone. I think this is the first time I saw her serious… "I'm going to give you some time… some time to think and some time to evolve… And the day shall

arrive when you will… AWAKEN…" she told me, turning to leave. I growled again, anger flaring up in me again. "HOLD IT! I won't let you get away!" I shouted out as I

fired a few rounds at her, but they just stopped in midair again. She hovered over to the steel bars, her body suddenly turning into some kind of slime! I gasped out in

shock as I watched the slime glide through the steel bars, Eve's body reshaping on the other side. I ran to the bars, holding one in my hands as I looked up at her

angrily. She turned to look at me once more, before flying off, out of sight.


	7. Day 1: Resonance Part 7

"DAMN IT!" I shouted, kicking the water in anger. But I didn't have a lot of time to dwell on my failure as a sudden noise erupted from behind me. I quickly turned my

head to see something big rise out from the water. Was it another toad? No… what the hell…? I gasped in shock at the monster that stood before me. It looked like an

anthropomorphic crocodile! It has a long neck with big jaws and bigger teeth, sharp claws on its hands, and a long tail swinging around behind it. You have to be

kidding me! There was a crocodile in here that she was able to change? But I didn't have time to think on that as the walking croc looked over at me, making its way

toward me.

Growling, I spit in the water, reloading the last magazine in my gun. "I'm getting really tired of you monsters!" I shouted as I aimed my gun at it. I fired off a few

rounds at it, but the bullets seemed to bounce right off its skin! "Oh, come on!" I shouted as the croc walked toward to me, its teeth glaring in the dim lighting. "It

looks like it's slow. I need to take advantage of that." I told myself as the croc came closer, opening its large jaws. I quickly jumped to the side as it lunged itself at

me, biting air instead of my flesh. I quickly got up from my roll and spun to face it again, my mind racing. There's gotta be something I can do. The croc started to

walk toward me again, but as long as I kept my distance, it shouldn't be a problem. For every giant step it took, I took three backward, just managing to stay out of

its reach. "Ok. Here goes nothing!" I told myself as I changed my tactics, sprinting over towards the croc. The croc wasted no time lunging its jaws at me, but I was

too quick for it. I sidestepped its attack, and with a shout, I swung my right foot into the air, landing a kick right on its neck. But all I managed to do was hurt myself! I

cried out as a searing pain shot up my leg; it's like kicking a boulder! That was a big mistake on my part. The croc quickly swung its body, its tail hitting me right in the

chest. I couldn't even feel pain right away when it hit me, the wind completely knocked out of me as I was sent flying through the air, hitting my back against the wall,

blood spurting from my mouth as I slid down onto the floor.

My vision was blurry and a searing pain screamed through my body. Is this what it feels like to get hit by a truck? I struggled to push myself up with my arms, but I

felt too weak, falling back down on my side. "Shit… this is bad…" I muttered as the croc made its way over to me. "And what hurts so damn much…?" I added, feeling

around my back. It felt like a rock was pushing itself into my spine. It was then that I got an idea. I just hope it works. I stayed motionless on the sludge covered

floor, my breathing rapid as the croc stood over me. It looked at me for a few seconds, before opening its jaws, coming down on me. "Right there!" I shouted out as I

thrust my hand into its jaws. Time felt like it stood still for a moment as I watched its jaws close down on my hand. My heart was beating very quickly, knowing full

well that I may die. But, its jaws stopped just before its teeth could bite my arm in half. It was a few more seconds before I realized what happened, a smile stretching

across my face as I chuckled in disbelief to myself. I can't believe it worked! I was holding one of my shoes when I thrust my hand in, holding it vertically in its mouth.

To think that the shoe was actually strong enough to stop a croc's jaws! But I noticed that my shoe was cracked, so it was gonna collapse if I didn't hurry. I quickly

grabbed my gun with my free hand and pointed it in its mouth. "I bet you're not so hard on the inside." I remarked as I fired a few rounds into its mouth, blood

splattering as the bullets punched holes into its soft tissue. A loud roar escaped the croc's throat as I removed my hand quickly, my shoe getting crushed in its jaws.

The croc swaggered a few times, its growl getting weaker and weaker, before it finally fell down on its back, sinking into the water.

I just stayed where I was, managing to sit myself up against the wall, breathing heavily. I slowly untied the rope around my waist, grabbing hold of my remaining

shoe. I chuckled to myself as I looked down at it, sighing out. "…worth every penny…" I muttered, tossing it into the water.


	8. Day 1: Resonance End

I stayed sitting on the sewer floor for a few minutes, regaining my composure as I tried to make sense out of everything that happened tonight. But, I eventually

sighed out, shaking my head as I slowly stood back up. It doesn't matter how hard I try to make sense out of something that makes no sense. I know too little right

now. All I can do is what I can, and right now I needed to get back up to the surface. I slowly made my way back to Carnegie Hall, the walk conveniently monster-

free. I suppose Eve has to remain in the area for the monsters to thrive, definitely something I should keep in mind for the future. My body feels absolutely exhausted

from all the excitement tonight, so it took me longer to get back. Once I finally arrived at the auditorium, after what felt like hours of walking, I realized that the room

wasn't in the same state I had left it. It was now occupied by the police, paramedics, and fire department as they investigated the area. When I came up onto the

stage, some of the nearby officers looked over at me, staring in shock with their mouths open. I'm not surprised, considering the state I'm in. My hair is clumpy, my

dress is tattered and stained, my body is dirty and blood-stained, and my shoes were missing. One look and anyone can tell I've had quite a night. Nonetheless, I

sighed out in relief when I saw my fellow officers, some of them running over to me as I walked down the steps. "Aya! You're a mess! Are you okay? What

happened?" they would start asking me quickly, clearly having been concerned about me. I merely smiled and shook my head. "I'm okay. I'm just really tired. I

promise all of you will know when I give my report to the Chief." I told them as I looked around the room. "Hey, is Daniel here?" I asked Mark, one of the officers. He

shook his head to my question. "No, but he'll be here soon. He's been worried about you when he found out what happened." he replied, looking around the room as if

it was an ancient ruin. "I see." I replied lightly, sighing out.

"Then, I'm gonna wait outside for Daniel..." I told them, walking slowly toward the exit. But I didn't get very far when two men, a reporter and his cameraman,

stopped in front of me. "Miss! There are rumors flying around that you're the sole survivor of this terrible ordeal! Is this correct?" the reporter asked me passionately.

I was a bit shocked when they just jumped in front of me. I thought all the reporters were being kept outside… "I..." I stuttered, unsure of what to say. Unfortunately,

we were close to the front exit, so the reporters outside heard this and quickly tried to get closer, the officers outside trying to stop them. "Hey! You need to leave!"

one of the officers told the passionate reporter, standing between him and myself as he tried to push him out, but the reporter didn't let up. "There are unconfirmed

reports that the people in here have spontaneously combusted! Is this true?" he asked, holding his mike toward me. "Until now, this combustion theory has been

acknowledged only by occult enthusiasts. Tell us, what exactly happened here? The people have a right to know!" he shouted, the other reporters seemingly being

spurred by him as they also shouted questions, their cameras all pointed at me. I was starting to feel really tired and irritated at these vultures, my head starting to

throb. "Please... just leave me alone..." I spoke out. "Buddy, you need to get out of here! Don't make me repeat myself!" one of the officers shouted, but the reporter

kept going at it. "And not to mention, that this incident took place on Christmas Eve, of all nights!" he continued fervently.

"I would like to represent the citizens of the city and interview you exclusively...!" he continued before a large, dark hand clasped him on the shoulder. The reporter

was clearly irritated by this as he turned toward the source of the hand. "I told you guys, I won't move until-", he shouted, but was cut short when a fist came

barreling into his face! The reporter fell to the concrete with a loud thud, moaning out as he looked up at his assailant in disbelief, holding his nose with his hand, a

frenzy of camera flashes surrounding them. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" he shouted out at the man standing above him, before looking at his cameraman. "Jim! Did you get

that on tape?" he shouted out. The person who hit him then bent forward to look at him closer, pointing his thumb outside. "Scram, buddy!" he told him, standing up

straight again, facing me as the other officers finally started to push the reporters back. "Sorry I'm late, Aya." the man apologized, giving me a smile. I felt a wave of

relief wash over me when I saw him, giving him a smile in kind. "Daniel..." I muttered. The man before me is an older, black man of 42. He has faded, black hair, a

bushy mustache and black eyes. He has a round body, weighing in at about 270 lbs, and is wearing a tan suit with a white undershirt and green tie. His name is Daniel

Dollis, a veteran cop of about 20 years and my partner. Because of our age difference, we're also known as the "father-daughter team". I couldn't help but smile when

Daniel was around. I was only in the police force for 6 months now, so being with him gave me confidence. I learned a lot from him, and I came to trust him with my

life, though I do admit he was kinda scary at first... I giggled at the thought, but he didn't notice, instead studying my appearance. "You okay, Aya? You're a real

mess." he told me. I smiled and nodded my head at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I told him. He gave me a smile and nodded his head, leading me to his car. The

reporters were taking pictures again as we passed them, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here already...

We got in the police car Daniel drove and went on our way, a sigh of relief escaping my throat as I cuddled up on the passenger seat. Man, I really stink... "I'm glad

you're okay, Aya. I heard the rumors. That was really SOMETHING that happened back there..." he told me, the lights on as he drove so we could bypass all the

lights. I nodded my head, staring out the window when I looked over at him. "Yes. Oh, but my date..." I muttered, having completely forgotten about him. Daniel

started to laugh when I mentioned him. "Heard from a cop that your boyfriend ran outta there like a wuss! Haha! Err... sorry your date didn't go so well..." he started

mockingly, before apologizing, clearing his throat. I huffed when he used the word "boyfriend". "It wasn't like that!" I told him defensively. "I had him escort me 'cuz

he kept pestering me for a date." "Yeah, but the OPERA? There's a story! Ha!" Daniel replied, laughing again. "So why the opera? Is that the new 'in' thing right now?"

he asked. I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders. "I dunno... just caught my eye..." I muttered, sighing out again, looking out of the window. Daniel took a quick

look over at me before placing his eyes back on the road. "Don't tell me you were _on_ to this case? Haha! So you finally got some cop instinct in ya, huh?" he said, his

tone light like he was proud of me. I merely stared out of the window, my eyes unfocused. "...Instinct...?" I muttered, before looking at him again. "Daniel... shouldn't

you be with your son? It's Christmas Eve..." I muttered, a frown on my face. Daniel gave a quick look at me again before sighing, shaking his head slightly. "He knows

his dad's a cop. My boy understands..." he replied lowly. I sighed to myself again, looking outside the window again as the world passed me by.

Daniel took me home shortly afterward. It's nothing special; I live in a small apartment building on the 3rd floor. All I have is a small kitchen with a small bathroom,

small dining room, and a one person bedroom. Well, for me it's enough anyway. First thing I did was get right into the shower. I moaned out in ecstasy when the hot

water hit my skin, the dried blood and grime falling off of my body. It felt like I haven't showered in ages! I worked to clean all the grime from my hair, the soap

lathered on my body fighting off the putrid stench that followed me home. As I stood in the shower, the water falling on my face, my thoughts turned once again on

Eve and everything that happened tonight. I looked down at my side where Eve had shot me with the laser, passing my fingers across where a hole should still be, but

not even a scar was left. I then looked down at my wrist that was cut by the glass, but that wound was gone too. How did my wounds heal like that? This never

happened to me before... And that orange light that surrounded me and my body getting hot. What was happening to me? And who's that little girl who keeps

disappearing?

_Even if you don't understand, don't worry. Your mitochondria will... they've always known..._

_I'm going to give you some time... some time to think and some time to evolve... And the day will arrive when you will finally... AWAKEN..._

Eve's words rang through my head like as if she was in this shower with me, reciting them over and over again. "When I will awaken...? Mitochondria...? What does

she mean...?" I muttered to myself, feeling frustrated again. "JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, EVE!" I shouted out angrily, huffing slightly from the effort, the sound of

the shower my only response.

I got out of the shower and slipped on my underwear and a long shirt, walking over to my bed and falling face first into it, my face sinking into my pillow. Oh, this feels

so good! I moaned out again in ecstasy, turning to lie on my back, looking up into the darkness that surrounded me. Before I realized it, I fell asleep.


	9. Day 2: Fusion Part 1

**A/N: I thank all of you that expressed interest in my story, and I hope you enjoy yourself! Don't forget to review when you finish, and be sure to subscribe so you can know when I upload the next part!**

* * *

><p>"The Opera Theater Incident". That's what the media is calling it, but it's also known by another name: "The Carnegie Hall Massacre". Rumors are flying around that<p>

it's the work of a terrorist organization. Others say that it's a childish prank gone terribly wrong, while some extremists are claiming that it was the beginning of the

end of the world, or spontaneous combustion because of secret nuclear testing. Well, the last one is definitely closer than the rest, anyway.

I headed over to the precinct I was assigned to, Precinct 17, early in the morning to fill out my report to the Chief on what happened the night before. I put in as much

detail as I could, but it was really difficult. A woman who changes to a monster, magic powers and over-sized rats with flame thrower tails, healing wounds, flashing

lights; no matter how I looked at it, it seemed more like a fantasy novel than an official report. I sighed out, leaning back on my chair, looking up at the polished wood

ceiling, my hair covering one eye. I was sitting on my desk in the precinct, paperwork and used coffee cups littering the surface, my computer monitor displaying my

name as its screen saver. I'm wearing an open, black, denim jacket with a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers, much better and more comfortable

than the dress and heels I wore yesterday. My gun is holstered on the right side of my body, hidden inside my jacket, and strapped to my left leg is my police baton,

or club as some people call it. It's a simple, steel baton about two feet long, with a single arm jutting out the side, about six inches long, that I can hold onto when

using it.

Even though it's Christmas, there was a generous number of officers in today. Some were sitting on their desk, doing paperwork or speaking with their neighbors,

taking drinks from the water fountain, or registering criminals' names in the police system. Even on Christmas, there are still those who commit crimes… It was then

that I thought about Eve again, my eyes closing. What was she doing now? Was she killing more people? It pained me to know that that monster was somewhere out

there, doing as she pleased. "Shouldn't you be resting?" a hefty voice spoke from behind me. I gasped from shock, sitting up-right on my chair as I turned to see

Daniel. I gave him a small smile, shaking my head. "Wish I could, but I'm the only one who knows what happened last night." I replied meekly, my elbow on the chair

as I rested my chin on my hand, staring at my monitor. Daniel gave out a groan, sitting by his desk next to me, his hands folding together on his belly as he studied

me for a bit. "I've been gathering some info on Melissa today." he told me. I blinked my eyes, raising my head to look at him, turning my chair in his direction. "What

did you find out?" I asked him hurriedly. Daniel shook his head, closing his eyes as he rolled his thumbs over each other. "Not much. She's got no relatives or close

friends. She was practically a hermit. All I could really find out was that she was sickly. She was always on some kind of medication. The surviving staff members

from the opera said they were amazed she could even stand on stage, let alone perform as she did." He replied, moving his hands behind his head as he looked up at

the ceiling. Medication? I breathed out as I thought about it. Melissa wrote in her diary how she always needed to take medication right up to last night…

"What kind of medication was she on?" I asked him, crossing my right leg over my left. Daniel looked at me and shook his head once again, this time bending forward

on the chair, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands cupped together as he looked down at them. "I couldn't figure that out yet. Her apartment burned down right

after the incident, so there's no info on her medication." he replied. I gasped out lightly in surprise. Her apartment burned down afterward? That's just like what

Melissa wrote down about her competition for the lead part, Suzanne. Are they connected somehow? "So what's this spontaneous combustion stuff all about anyway?"

a voice called out, breaking me out of my trance. I looked to my right to see one of my co-workers, Nix, standing next to me. Nix is an older, thin, balding white man

of about 50, and like Daniel, he's been in the force for a long time as a detective. He's wearing a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with a red tie, beige dress pants with

suspenders, and tan shoes. When I first started as a cop, I had the impression that he was a loner and a jerk, but as I got to know him, I learned that he's just

passionate about what he does. He doesn't have much of a sense of humor, always being serious, but I know that he's someone I can count on. "It wasn't exactly

spontaneous. They were actually set on fire…" I told him grimly. "Oh, come on! What, like one of those ESP things?" another voice asked. And soon enough, another

man walked into the conversation, standing next to Nix, looking over at me. This man's name is Warner. He's younger than the other two, only about 30 years old with

short, red hair. He was in the force for maybe about 6 years and like Nix and myself, he's a detective. He's wearing a burgundy suit with a white undershirt and black

tie, grey dress pants and matching grey shoes. I've come to know Warner as the "clown" of the precinct. He's always goofing off and never seems to take anything

seriously, which is surprising given his line of work. But, for all his antics, I know that he's also someone I can count on. I looked up at him, nodding my head lightly.

"I know it's hard to believe, but that's the best way to describe it right now." I told him. Warner simply crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth shifting in

skepticism. "ESP, huh? Well I'm not buyin' it." He objected. I didn't blame him for thinking that way. I wouldn't believe it either, if I hadn't seen it myself. "But if you're

right, how are we supposed to deal with something like that?" Nix asked, looking at the three of us in turn. I shook my head, looking down again. "That's a good

question." Daniel spoke out, leaning back on his chair again. "I'm not sure how we can deal with something like that, but one thing I do believe is Aya's word. After all,

she's the only witness so far." He finished, giving me a wink. I looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Thanks Daniel." I replied lightly. Daniel nodded his head as

Warner and Nix walked away. "So, did you give your report to the Chief yet?" he asked me. I nodded my head, leaning back on my chair. "Yeah. About an hour ago.

I'm still waiting for him to call me." I answered. It was then, as if on cue, that my phone rang. I looked over at it and picked it up. "This is Aya." I answered. "Aya, this

is Baker. Come into my office when you have a minute." The familiar deep voice instructed me. "Yes sir." I replied, hanging up the phone. "Speak of the devil. That

was the Chief. Let's see if he believes me or not." I told Daniel, standing up.

A minute later, I was standing in the Chief's office, in front of his desk. Unlike the cramped desks and mess of the other room, the Chief had this room all to himself,

and it was very neat. He has his own sofa, a coffee desk, some filing cabinets, and a big bookshelf filled with different books. He even has a big flag of the police

emblem hanging on one of his walls and blinds on his windows. The Chief himself what sitting behind his desk, leaning back on his chair as he looked up at me, my

report sitting on his desk before him. His name is Douglas Baker. An older man of 41 years with a receding hair line and short, blonde hair, he's the Chief of the

Homicide Department I was assigned to. He weighs about 250 lbs and, like Daniel, has a belly. He's wearing a Navy blue suit with matching pants, a white undershirt

and yellow tie, and blue dress shoes. "I read your report… It's hard to believe, but we can't deny all those deaths." He told me, his voice low and deep. "We're going to

go all out to solve this case, so make sure that you're prepared." I nodded my head, my eyes falling down to the floor. Exactly how much can I prepare though? I

managed to get through yesterday night through sheer luck and, as much as I didn't want to admit it, Eve's mercy. What kind of preparation do I need against

something like Eve? "Anyway, Aya, we're having a press conference in a few minutes and I want you to accompany me." Chief Baker spoke, breaking my trance. I

looked up at him quickly, my face betraying my confusion. "Me… sir?" I asked, dumbfounded. I've never been to the department's press conferences before… The

Chief nodded his

head, standing up as he adjusted his tie. "That's right. You'll be on national television as the only cop in New York to have been directly involved in this incident, and

live to tell about it." My brow furrowed a bit at this, my eyes looking down at his desk. National Television? I never would've thought I'd be on TV because of this, not

that the thought brought me any kind of happiness. All its gonna do is expose me to everyone. "I see…" I muttered, not sure how to respond to this. It seems that

Chief Baker sensed my confusion when he spoke next. "But you only answer when I ask you. The media is just looking for anything to grill us about. They may even

turn you into a suspect. So, you let me do the talking. Understood?" When he said this, my thoughts turned to the reporter that Daniel punched last night, my fists

clenching at the memory of him asking those questions, trying to make me seem guilty of something. I sighed out, nodding my head. "Yes, sir…" I responded simply.

Chief Baker nodded his head, looking at his watch. "Okay then. Let's go meet the press."

I followed Chief Baker out of his office and down a hallway, toward the meeting room that's being used for the press conference. The room was full of news reporters

sitting on chairs, and news cameras at the back, pointing towards the podium on the opposite end of the room, right in front of a large chalk board with two cops

standing by it, on either end. Once Chief Baker walked in, the cameras started to flash like mad and questions were immediately thrown. I was feeling very over-

powered right now, but the Chief didn't seem affected at all, simply making his way up to the podium like nothing was going on. I guess that's his experience

showing… I followed him up to the podium and stood to his left as he motioned for the reports to pipe down. Once they were quiet, he leaned toward his mike to

address them, the cameras still rolling and flashing. "Thank you all for coming. I am Captain Douglass Baker of New York City's 17th Police Precinct and Chief Officer

of the Homicide Division. Now, as you are all aware, last night at approximately 8:03 pm, there was an incident at Carnegie Hall…"

I simply stood where I was as the Chief spoke to them, trying not to look distressed as those cameras all pointed at me. So… we're live right now? The whole world is

watching me right this moment? It's a little unnerving… I wonder if Eve is watching me right now, grinning that cold smile of hers, mocking me from afar… Something I

noticed while the Chief spoke was how he neglected to mention my encounters with Eve. Did he intend to keep it secret? Even if it is the truth, it is really hard to

believe, but still… "I'll be taking some questions now. Yes?" The Chief spoke, my eyes lifting up the reporter that he pointed to. The reporter stood up, notebook and

pen in hand. "So, are you saying that this could be the work of a terrorist?" he asked. Chief Baker nodded his head in agreement to him. "Yes, this is what we

currently speculate." he answered. "How about accounts of officers and firemen at the scene bursting into flame?" the reporter then asked. What? I didn't know that!

Did it happen while I was looking for Eve…? "That was…" I started to answer timidly, before the Chief cut me off. "That was due to a rare, highly flammable chemical

which was used to start the fire." I looked at the Chief when he told them this. Did he really not intend to tell them the truth? I know it's hard to take in, but it's still the

truth. I looked down at the floor, biting my lip. Is it really okay not to tell them…? As I contemplated this, the Chief called on another reporter to ask a question.

"There have been reports that Detective Brea investigated deeper into the hall where the incident took place, and came out as the only one who wasn't burned, even

though everyone else inside the hall was burned to death. How did you manage to survive all by yourself?" another reporter asked. I looked at the reporter,

swallowing hard. "That is a result of her quick thinking and training as an officer…" the Chief spoke again, before the reporter cut him off this time. "I'm asking HER the

question!" he interrupted, prompting the Chief to stop talking. Now all eyes were on me. I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life, even after fighting all

those monsters last night. All cameras were solely on me now, the reporters watching me like hawks, pens squibbling away on note pads. Even the Chief was looking

at me, but I dared not to look at back him, for fear of losing my nerve, my heart beating quickly in my throat. How did I survive? How was I left unharmed, with no

burns or

cuts or scrapes, with only a torn, dirty dress and putrid stench, while everyone else was burned alive? It was because… because…

_Even if you don't understand, don't worry. Your mitochondria will… they've always known…_

Eve flashed through my mind again, her words echoing through my head. I took a deep breath, looking out at all of the reporters, into their cameras, at the world…

"She said… that it's because of my mitochondria… that they're… different…" I told them all. At that moment, all the reporters stood up from their seats, camera flashes

filling the room, blinding me as they hurdled more questions at me. "Aya!" Chief Baker screamed out at me, but I didn't look at him. They needed to know the truth,

no matter how crazy it seemed… "Mitochondria? What do you mean by that? Who said that?" they started to ask me. I took another deep breath and walked forward

passed the Chief. "Melissa… No, she said her name was Eve." I confessed. The camera flashes continued as the reporters started to talk to each other, unable to

believe what they were hearing. "Melissa? Do you mean Melissa Pearce?" "But there are reports saying that she was killed in the fire!" "But who's Eve? Is she the

terrorist?" They were all frantic, asking me all these questions, but I wouldn't buckle down by them, feeling my second wind coming. "Melissa did die. Her body was

taken over. Taken over by Eve." "Taken over? By what? What is this Eve? Some kind of alien?" The reporters almost seemed like they were having a field day.

Honestly, it was a little disgusting for them to take the situation so lightly, but maybe they believe me? They kept pelting questions my way, until Chief Baker stepped

in front of me, waving his hands for the reporters to quiet down. "People, please! She is very tired, and we are still investigating! That will be all for today!" he shouted

over them. The reporters looked like they would go mad when he said that, their questions still flying my way as he escorted me out of the conference room. I'm in

trouble now…


	10. Day 2: Fusion Part 2

I was standing in the Chief's office again, Daniel and Nix standing there with me as the Chief fumed by his desk. "Aya, I thought I told you not to say anything!"

he yelled angrily. I breathed in deeply, my head up as I looked at him defiantly. "I'm telling the truth, sir." I told him respectfully, though with a little bite at the end.

The Chief looked at me angrily, slamming a fist on the desk. I tensed up slightly from this outburst; I never saw him this upset before… "That is NOT the point! Who's

going to believe you? You'll only stir up the media and cause people to panic!" he shouted. I breathed out, looking down at the floor. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was

a bit too hasty… Daniel stepped forward as he looked at the Chief. "Sir, she was only…" he started, but he was cut off at that moment when the Chief's phone rang.

Grumbling, the Chief swiped up the phone, clearing his throat. "Baker here… Who?... What does he want? Put him through." He spoke. I looked up at Daniel and Nix as

the Chief spoke, the both of them shrugging their shoulders at me. "This is Captain Baker. What? Meet? You'll have to speak up! Yes… What?... Yes… All right." He

finished, hanging up the phone to look up at us. "Some Japanese scientist, I think. Couldn't understand his English too well. He was raving about some mito-

something… Says he's coming over here." he informed us. Daniel raised an eyebrow at this. "Might-O?" he repeated confusedly. I blinked my eyes, tilting my head

slightly. "Do you mean… mitochondria?" I asked him, Nix looking over at me. "Mitochondria? You mean that thing in cells that make energy from oxygen?" he asked

me. I looked over at him and nodded. "Yes. Maybe he watched the press conference. He might know what Eve means by my mitochondria being different. Eve kept

saying it to me last night, about how it's time for the mitochondria to be set free…" I added, looking at everyone as I spoke. Nix then slammed a fist into his hand,

turning to me again. "Hey, I just read that some researcher at the museum wrote a new theory about them." I looked over at him, my jaw hung slightly. "About

mitochondria?" I asked him. He nodded his head, crossing his arms. "Yep, though I have no idea what it's about, maybe it'll help shed some light on this whole thing."

He told me. I smiled lightly at him, my hand to my chin. "Maybe…" I muttered. Then, as if reading my mind, Daniel spoke out to the Chief. "Sir, I'm taking Aya to go

talk to this researcher." I looked up at Daniel, smiling, my gaze shifting to the Chief who nodded his head in agreement. "Go. Better get there before the media. It

may explain that phone call too." Daniel nodded his head at the Chief, before facing me. "Yes, sir. Let's go, Aya!" he told me. Smiling up at him, I nodded my head,

following Daniel out of the Chief's office.

"Go on ahead of me, Aya." Daniel told me as he walked over to his desk, fumbling through the stack of papers and empty ramen cups. "Okay. I'll wait for you

outside." I told him, making my way down the adjacent hallway. I passed some of my fellow officers, giving them a small smile before my eyes fell upon a small

figure some feet ahead of me, looking at the bulletin board. It's a young, black boy, probably around 10 years old or so, with short, black hair. He's wearing a red and

black jacket with matching shorts and sneakers. I didn't see anyone with him, so I walked over to him, giving him a smile when noticed me. "Hey there. Are you lost?"

I asked him softly, but the boy looked at me bashfully, shuffling his feet like he was nervous. I opened my mouth to ask him his name, but I was cut off when a

familiar voice called out. "Ben!" Daniel called out, walking over to us. "Daddy!" the boy called out in reply, turning to look up at the larger man. My jaw hung lightly

when I heard this exchange of words, my eyes on Daniel. "So this is Ben?" I asked, looking down at the boy again as I leaned forward, my hands on my knees. "It's

nice to meet you Ben. Your dad is always talking about you. My name is Aya." Ben looked over at me hurriedly when he heard my name, his eyes wide. "So _you're_

Aya! My daddy tells me how cool you are, but I didn't think you'd be so pretty!" he exclaimed brightly. My face flushed slightly at this compliment; how embarrassing!

I giggled lightly at him, smiling broadly. "Why, thank you Ben!" We both started to chuckle when Daniel cut in. "Ben, what are you doing here?" he asked his son, a bit

of worriment in his voice. Ben glowed lightly as he reached into his pocket, handing his father what was clearly a ticket. Daniel seemed a bit confused by this gesture

as I was, but he quickly realized what it was, his face falling. "Ah… the concert… Sorry Ben, but daddy is really busy today. I promise I'll make it up…" he started, his

son's face contorting with anger. "FINE!" he shouted, throwing the ticket on the floor and running away from the both of us. "Ben!" Daniel called out, but his son turned

a corner toward the exit and disappeared from view. Daniel sighed, his shoulders slumped as he closed his eyes, remaining silent. I just stood there next to him,

unsure of what to say, when I looked down at the ticket. I knelt down to pick it up, looking at it to see Melissa's name printed on the front. Oh… that's right. Melissa

wrote down in her diary that she was supposed to have a solo concert today at Central Park. But… she's dead, her body taken over by Eve… Is the concert still going

to be held in spite of last night's incident? Who's going to replace Melissa? I can't imagine Eve singing a solo in front of hundreds of people… At that moment, Daniel

spoke out to me. "Let's get going." He said simply, walking away toward the exit as well. I stood up fully, watching him as he walked. Sighing out, I pocketed the

ticket, following him.

After a few minutes, Daniel and I were in the squad car with Daniel driving. "We're going to the Museum of Natural History. The guy's name is Hans Klamp." he told

me. I considered the name for a moment, my eyes on the road. "Dr. Klamp… What's his area of research?" I asked. "Well, according to the papers, he's working on a

new theory…mitochondria something, but it seems to cover the whole genetic spectrum…" he answered. My brow furrowed at this, my arms crossed over my chest.

"But that's odd… To have a PhD and be working in a museum…" I muttered. Daniel shook his head, shrugging his shoulders at my statement. "Well, apparently he's

really anti-social and doesn't like to waste time outside research." he replied. I rolled my eyes to this bit of information, my elbow on the base of my window, my chin

resting on my hand. "Oh, _great_… We're gonna have a grand time with this one…" I muttered sarcastically, Daniel chuckling. "Yeah, yeah. I know where you're going

with this. Just be careful this time, ok?" he told me. I blinked my eyes and looked over at him, frowning slightly. "…Are you referring to the press conference?" I asked

him, to which he nodded. I huffed slightly, looking outside my window again. Even though it's only about 5 in the afternoon, it was already pretty dark… "Daniel, why

do you kiss the Chief's butt?" I asked him dully. "You two joined the force at the same time, didn't you?" I added, looking back at him. Daniel merely shrugged, his

eyes on the road. "Yeah, but that was _years _ago. Now, he's my boss." he replied simply. I sighed again, looking out my window as people and cars passed us by.

It took us only about 15 minutes to reach the museum from the precinct. I looked up at the large building, my eyes shining slightly in anticipation; I haven't been to

this museum since I was a little girl. Stone steps lead up on three different sides to a large set of double doors, banners hanging over the entrance as different statues

dotted areas around the perimeter. It was truly a sight to behold. Daniel parked the squad car in front of the building on the side of the road, looking at it through my

side window. "Looks like it's closed for Christmas." He noted. He was right; people walked up and down the street, but no one walked inside. "This'll be better for us,

won't it?" I replied, smiling at him. Daniel nodded his head, the both of us getting out of the car. "Let's just hope someone's home" he said to me as we walked up the

steps side by side. We were lucky enough to find a janitor outside the doors. We explained that we were police officers and wished to speak with Dr. Klamp.

Thankfully, the doctor was in his lab, so the janitor let us in. The hall we came into was simply breathtaking. Chandeliers hung in rows across the entrance hall, the

white walls and ceiling exceptionally clean. Banners advertising different exhibits occupied the walls, ranging from ancient Egypt to colonial England, and more so. It

seemed that we were in the dinosaur exhibit, since there were skeletons of different dinosaurs on display all around. The one display that intrigued me the most

though, was the Tyrannosaurus Rex in the center. I looked up at it, marveling at its large size. It seemed almost ominous with no people around... "Aya, let's get

going." Daniel called out to me, breaking me out of my trance. Feeling a little embarrassed, I followed Daniel and the janitor up a set of stairs, heading for the second

floor. We turned around a corner on the left side, and came up on a closed door, a name plate to its right reading: "HANS KLAMP". We said our thanks to the janitor,

who left us to our business, and looked at each other before Daniel knocked on the door. "Dr. Klamp? I'm Daniel Dollis from the NYPD. Are you in there?" he called in,

but there was no answer. We looked at each other in slight confusion, Daniel placing his hand on the handle and turning; the door's open. "Hey, it's open… Let's check

it out." he told me, opening the door fully.


	11. Day 2: Fusion Part 3

We both walked in to discover that someone wearing a white lab coat was typing away on a computer, most likely Dr. Klamp. The room itself is a little small, not what

I expected when I thought of a lab. It seemed more like a normal office with a large bookcase filled with binders, the spines bearing labels with names I couldn't

pronounce. There's a cart with scalpels by the computer desk, and another desk holding an electronic microscope, Petri dishes, and some paperwork. I looked around

the makeshift lab, wondering why he would work in such an area, while Daniel approached him. "Hello? …Hey!... Dr. Klamp!" he started to shout when the doctor

wouldn't look up from his monitor. What kind of person wouldn't look if he knew strangers walked in? There's something really wrong with this guy… "DR. KLAMP!"

Daniel shouted again, clearly getting agitated, but it finally worked when the doctor stopped typing to look over his shoulder at us. "I can hear you." He replied simply,

before turning to his computer again, typing away like we weren't in the room with him. I stepped forward this time, feeling Daniel's agitation. "We're with the NYPD.

We'd like to ask you a few questions…" I told him, but he didn't say anything again. My eye twitched slightly in annoyance, Daniel and I exchanging glances, before I

continued. "Professor, we're looking for clues concerning the incident which occurred…" I started, before he quickly stopped typing to look at me. I actually hesitated

when this happened, not expecting him to react like that. "Are you accusing me?" he asked me quickly. But, what was stranger than his reaction was what he

did right afterward when he saw me; when he looked at me, he almost seemed… shocked… And when our eyes met for the first time, at that moment, I instantly felt

an intense heat flare up in my body again. What the hell? Was Eve nearby? No… this is…

The hospital room again with the same two beds, but it was different this time. The left bed was vacant now, with the right bed occupied by another little girl, the

doctor from the previous vision standing over her. Wait… this man! I… know him… I think…

The image disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, my face in my hands, the heat from my body gone again. I panted slightly as I looked up, Daniel and Dr. Klamp

both looking at me. "What's wrong? You okay, Aya?" Daniel asked me, worry on his face. "Y, yeah…" I replied simply, regaining my composure. What the hell was

that? Why do I keep seeing that image? And who was that man and girl? More questions swam around my head as Daniel took charge again, looking at the doctor

seated before us. "We'd like to ask you about the mitochondria research you've been doing." he told him. It seemed we finally got his attention, because Dr. Klamp

was facing us this time, turning away from his monitor, which showed some complicated graphs and numbers. Now that I have a good look at him, I can tell that he's

probably around Daniel's age, maybe older. His eyes are sharp, his nose prominent, he's sporting a small goatee, and there are several wrinkles on his face. "NYPD,

huh? Why're you interested in _my_ work?" he asked us suspiciously, his voice betraying a unique accent; German, most likely. I took a deep breath, regaining my

second wind as I took charge again. "I'll get right to the point, Professor. The suspect from last night's incident mentioned that the mitochondria would be set "free".

Do you have any idea what that means?" I asked him, my heart beating a little fast. Maybe I can finally get some answers… "That suspect ignited people without

laying a finger on them. Then it transformed into some kind of creature and ran off." Daniel added for me. "Since she mentioned mitochondria, we were hoping you

could supply us with some information." I finished. The doctor remained quiet for a time, simply looking at the both of us. Maybe he doesn't believe us… I was starting

to think that when he suddenly chuckled, getting more comfortable in his seat. "You two have absolutely NO idea what the true mitochondria is like, do you?" he asked

us forcefully.

I was taken aback by this little outburst, my eyes focused on his. Does he know something? Daniel and I remained quiet as he continued. "The mitochondria

possesses its own unique genetic code." I blinked my eyes to this, my brow furrowing. "Its own code? Are you saying it's a separate organism?" I asked him

cautiously, to which the doctor nodded. "Precisely." What does this mean? How can that be? "Kinda like a parasite or something…?" Daniel asked him, but the doctor

seemed almost insulted by this question as he glared at Daniel. "PARASITE? That's an interesting way of describing this most fascinating creature!" he exclaimed with

a hearty laugh, chills running up my spine. "We cannot LIVE without the mitochondria! Do you understand? The mitochondria creates energy for us! Without it, we're

NOTHING! We are here because the mitochondria ALLOWS us to be here." he continued, seemingly enjoying himself as he educated us. Daniel and I exchanged

looks again, and I knew we were thinking the same thing: is this guy crazy? "Our brain, for example…" he started again, Daniel and I looking away from each other,

back at him. "The brain functions due to the interactions between axons and dendrites. This interaction is possible due to the energy the mitochondria provides. Did

you know the mitochondria is capable of discharging 200,000 volts of electricity? This not only pertains to electrical discharge, but also applies to heat energy as well."

I instantly gasped when he told me this. "Heat? Then… the combustions from last night…!" I exclaimed, my heart beating quicker as I felt myself getting closer to the

answer. Dr. Klamp studied me for a moment, tapping his fingers on the arm rest of his chair. "For a human body to burn and melt, 1600 degrees of heat must be

generated. There are several hundred mitochondria present within a single cell. If all the mitochondria in the body began functioning at the same time… a tremendous

amount of energy would be generated and released. In that scenario, melting a human into a puddle of fluid would be a simple task." he explained. I bit my lip to this

information, my mind turning back to the opera last night with all those people burning. "So, you're saying that the mitochondria ignited these people?" I shouted, my

anger rising. My fists clenched, my eyes looking down at the floor. So, that's how she did it… So, is that how she changed those animals too? And why wasn't I

affected? Are my mitochondria really that different? "Professor," Daniel spoke out, my face turning to him. "you may be right in that we need the mitochondria to live,

but in the end, we're just _using_ them for energy, right?" he asked him, to which the doctor laughed again. "You have NO idea. The mitochondria has control over an

organism's growth." He replied, lifting up his hand toward us, his palm facing us. "Take this hand, for example. Before we're born, the hand is merely a glob of flesh.

But, when cells between the fingers deteriorate, that's when fingers are first formed. When the cells which make up the body aren't needed anymore, it receives a

signal to die. And this signal is initiated by the mitochondria. When it is relayed, the genetic information in the nucleus is cut off and in essence, dies. The same can be

said for aging. The mitochondria mutates 10 times faster than cells. Of course, this also applies to mutant forms of mitochondria as well. When too many mutant

mitochondria multiply, energy production level decreases. The decrease in energy production is associated with the aging process." he lectured, a sneer moving

across his face. This was a lot for me to take in, but I think I'm starting to understand a bit more. I had no idea the mitochondria in our bodies was so important, but if

Eve has free reign over them, then that spells disaster for everyone… "So, are you still ignorant enough to say that WE are the higher species?" he asked Daniel,

almost mockingly, to which Daniel angrily retorted: "But you're not saying that the mitochondria is doing all this _CONSCIOUSLY_, right?", but the doctor

kept his smile. "When I said that the mitochondria could mutate 10 times faster than normal cells, I also meant that they could _evolve_ at a rate 10 times faster… Since

the beginning of creation, the mitochondria has been evolving at this rate. It's no surprise if they possess a power beyond our cognition. No surprise at all…" he

replied. I gasped to myself again, thinking back on all the things Eve did. Setting people on fire, mutating animals, firing lasers from her hands… But, I also thought

about my own body, how it heals itself so much faster and how I can't burn like the others… What can this mean? It almost seems like… Eve and I are… _similar_… The

thought that I could be the same as Eve sent chills through my spine, but… it makes sense…

_The more you use that power, the more you will become… like me…_

"Let me tell you something." Dr. Klamp continued. "There was a scientist who tried to determine the mutation rate of the mitochondria. With this, the scientist wanted

to establish a connection with human ancestry. In 1987, it was announced that the root of all humans can be traced to a single woman in Africa. This finding was

announced around the whole world. And with this, the mitochondrial theory spread like wildfire." he told us, cupping his hands together on his lap. "Do you know what

they called this woman? The root of all humans? "Mitochindria Eve". Splendid name… just incredible!" he finished, chuckling again. My heart came up to my throat

when he said this. "EVE? The suspect in yesterday's case called herself EVE!" I shouted in surprise. What can this mean? Is it a coincidence, or does it mean

something?

Whether there was a connection or not, I couldn't guess at when the doctor screamed out. "What?" My eyes narrowed slightly at this, with Daniel shouting out. "Hey! If

you know anything you better not be holding back on us!" he screamed out, taking a step forward. Dr. Klamp's eyes lowered onto the floor at this, turning back to his

computer. "She… called herself Eve…?" I heard him mutter, his hands tensing up slightly. "Sorry, but I've told you what I know… I'd like to return to my work now…"

he said to us, his voice a bit lower than it was before. "I believe you know the way out." he added, his fingers hitting the keyboard keys like mad once again. But,

Daniel wasn't going to have any of it, growling in his throat as he took another step forward. "Hey! You better explain what the hell is going on here!" he shouted

angrily, but Dr. Klamp just typed away, ignoring us like when we first came in. Daniel was going to confront him again, but I put a hand on his arm to stop him. I can

already tell he won't talk anymore. "Daniel… forget it… Let's just go…" I muttered, walking out of the door, my mind racing with all this new info.

I followed Daniel out of the museum, my mind going over everything I just learned from Dr. Klamp. The reason those people burst into flames was because all of their

mitochondria was activated at once? Then, those animals changed into monsters because of the mitochondria mutating? How can Eve have such a terrifying power?

Just what is she? And why wasn't I ever ignited? Does that mean she can't control my mitochondria? Or, did she simply choose not to? And what makes my

mitochondria different? Is my healing power really because of the mitochondria? Dr. Klamp said that the mitochondria can send signals to cells and order them to die?

So does that mean the opposite is true too? And then there's the good doctor himself. For some reason, I just can't shake this feeling that I know him somehow…

"Aya?" Daniel spoke out, breaking me out of my trance that the noisy atmosphere failed to do. "Huh?" I blurted out without thinking. I wasn't paying attention to what I

was doing, realizing that I was standing by the passenger door of our squad car with my hand on the handle, Daniel standing by the driver's door opposite me, his

face betraying his confusion. "Hey, you okay kid?" he asked once he saw that I came back to Earth. I blinked my eyes a few times before giving him a small smile,

nodding my head. "Yeah! I'm fine! Anyway, we should get back…" I started to answer, before I was cut off by what sounded like screams. I looked down the street to

my left where the screams came from, my eyes widening in shock as I saw several people on fire! They were all screaming and crying, begging for help before more

people burst into flames as well. It turned into complete chaos as everyone started to run in different directions as more and more flames burst into life. My mind felt

like it was in a buzz, my heart pounding painfully in my ears, memories of last night rushing back into me. It's just like last night! Fire everywhere, screaming and

crying filling my ears as I stood helpless, unable to help anyone! Eve… She's here! "AYA!" someone screamed out, an arm suddenly coiling itself under my shoulder,

hauling me up onto the hood of the squad car. I came to my senses when I felt myself being lifted, my eyes blinking several times as I watched a stampede of

panicking people running by indiscriminately. My heart continued to beat quickly, my breathing elevating as I realized that I almost got trampled! I looked up behind

myself to see Daniel standing over me, his hand on my shoulder. "That was close." he muttered, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Thank you…" I muttered back, still

feeling a bit winded, but I stood up all the same, looking down the street. It almost looked like a battlefield… There were charred bodies all over the street and side

walk, and there were also cars on fire, some of them having exploded, probably from its passengers catching fire. The whole area was devoid of life, save for myself

and Daniel. Just a few seconds ago, there was laughing and smiles as everyone enjoyed their Christmas with loved ones. Now, only death remained,

the fires making it seem like a true hell. Once again, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop this from happening. I became an officer because I wanted to help people.

But, is this all that I'm good for? Nothing? How have I been helping? I get to live, but everyone around me dies? Why am I still alive? What good is this power, if I can't

protect those that are right in front of me?

As I stood there, on the hood of my squad car, sirens bellowing in the distance, I clenched my fist tightly, angry, painful tears running down my cheeks freely, my

throat closing in on itself. Goddamn it…


	12. Day 2: Fusion Part 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this next part! I love reviews, so let me know what you think, and don't forget to subscribe so you don't miss the next part when I publish it!**

* * *

><p>We were soon joined by our fellow officers, as well as paramedics and fire fighters, who aided in our search for any survivors, but I fear that there were none. To be<p>

honest though, I felt that maybe that was better than living through that hell only to be disabled and in constant pain for the rest of their lives… though it didn't help to

rid my mouth of the unpleasant taste harboring it.

A barricade was set up all around the perimeter of Central Park, with no one allowed to enter it, at my recommendation. I could feel that Eve was definitely in there,

along with that "barrier" that she uses. I've learned in my encounters with her that she emits a kind of… "aura", I guess we can call it? Anyone who comes in contact

with this aura instantly burns to flames. From what I learned from Dr. Klamp, all I can guess is that the aura she emits somehow activates all mitochondria in the area

all at once, causing spontaneous combustion. I also realized that she can somehow control this aura and the mitochondria it affects. That's why those animals in

Carnegie Hall and the sewers didn't burst into flames; instead, they mutated. And she can clearly control the size of the aura she emits since Central Park is vastly

larger than Carnegie Hall, and everyone outside of the Hall during the incident wasn't affected. Of course, this can also mean that instead of having control over it, it's

merely growing stronger on its own. If that's the case, I'm afraid it won't be too long before all of Manhattan becomes an inferno…

I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that if I don't have enough information. What concerns me right now is why Eve

decided to come to Central Park in the first place. Is there something here that she needs? I can't picture her coming here for a simple stroll. "Hey, Aya. You okay?"

Daniel's voice spoke out to me. I looked up at him slowly, nodding my head. "Yeah…" I muttered, looking down at the pavement beneath our feet. I'm sitting on the

hood of our squad car, Daniel standing in front of me, behind the barricade to the Park. The burned corpses that littered the street were cleared off, cars honking and

people yelling as they were forced to detour away from the park in the distance. I noticed some reporters from different stations standing at different spots around the

barricade before me, informing their viewers of what they knew about this incident, which wasn't much since the Chief isn't saying much. All they really know was the

spontaneous combustions and the possible link it has to the Opera Theater Incident.

My thoughts shifted over to that press conference just hours ago, and wondered what they were doing with the truth I gave them on Eve. Did they believe me, or are

they trying to make me out like some crazy person, or even a suspect like the Chief said? Sighing out, I leaned back slightly as I lifted my feet onto the bumper of my

squad car, hugging my knees to my chest as my mind wandered. I can't do anything until the Chief gets here, so I can't just charge into the Park after Eve. Besides, I

don't even know where to start looking. My sense of Eve can only go so far as to tell me that she's somewhere in Central Park. I can't get more accurate than that,

and I think it's because of that aura. When I'm in it, it literally feels like she's everywhere at once…

Daniel decided to leave me be for a while, speaking to some nearby cops. I didn't mind this; I'm not exactly in the mood for small talk right now. It just irritates me on

how little I know of what's going on. No matter how I look at things, nothing makes any sense at all. But at the same time, I don't feel like Eve is just doing random

things for the hell of it. She definitely has some kind of ultimate goal that I can't comprehend yet…

I remained seated on the hood for a few more minutes, when I noticed some of my fellow officers stop what they were doing to salute someone. I quickly followed

their gazes to see that Chief Baker was making his way over to us, followed by two more cops. I slid off the hood, landing on my feet, saluting him as well. He made

his way over to where I stood, Daniel making his way over as well, the two of us facing him, along with several other officers. The Chief gave out a heavy sigh,

shaking his head with his right hand clamped on the bridge of his nose between his eyes, as if he was in pain. "To think something like this happened again, and on

Christmas no less. So, Aya, you say that this is the work of Eve again?" he spoke, asking me his question as he looked at me. My face felt slightly, my eyes lowering

as I nodded my head. "Yes. There's no doubt." I replied. "I see. I wonder if this has anything to do with that…" the Chief muttered in response, to which I looked up at

him again in confusion. "To what?" I asked curiously. "Well, apparently Melissa Pearce was supposed to have a solo concert today after the play, but since she died in

the incident yesterday, it was cancelled. However, in spite of this, many people who bought a ticket still made their way over to the Central Park amphitheater where

the concert was supposed to be held. I was informed just before this incident occurred." he told us.

My jaw hung open when he told us this. Why would those people head over to the amphitheater if they know that Melissa is dead? Daniel voiced out my concern as he

questioned the Chief. "Huh? Why would they do that? Don't they know she's dead?" "It was publicly announced that she died last night, so it's no secret. I'm just as

baffled as you, and with Eve skulking around in there, we have to get them out before more people die!" Chief Baker replied, some of the other officers talking

amongst themselves in response to this new information. As they spoke to each other, I bit my lower lip in passing, thinking on what this could mean. Is Eve

responsible for this too? But, if they're in there, they would all be burned, right? So…?

As my mind raced, I involuntarily stuffed my hands into my pockets, before a burning sensation suddenly filled my left hand, an image of Eve flashing across my

mind. I yelped out in surprise, withdrawing my hand from my pocket, everyone's eyes on me as I looked at my hand to see that it wasn't burned or anything. "Aya!

What's wrong?" Daniel asked me worriedly, but I didn't answer him. Instead, I replaced my hand in my pocket and took hold of what burned me and pulled it out, the

concert ticket that Ben threw on the floor a few hours ago clenched in my fingers. The ticket felt strangely warm, and an image of Eve came back into my mind, but

not like when I was thinking of her. No, it's more like someone pasted a picture of her in my head. In that moment, a gust of air blew out from my mouth when a

thought suddenly occurred to me, my teeth starting to clench. "It's Eve!" I shouted, looking over at Daniel and Chief Baker. They both looked at me in confusion, and

then looked at each other. "Aya, calm down. What are you talking about?" Daniel asked me lowly. I shook my head hurriedly as I lifted up the crumpled ticket in my

hand for them to see it. "This! The concert tickets! Eve is calling those people! Or rather, she's calling the _mitochondria_ of the people who hold a ticket! She's drawing

them into the amphitheater!" I exclaimed, the two of them looking shocked. "How do you know this?" the Chief asked, but I shook my head furiously. "I don't know

how, but it's true! I felt it when I touched the ticket in my pocket! I don't know why, but she's definitely calling them!" I responded to him quickly, but then Daniel

suddenly gasped out, causing us to look at him. "BEN! LORRAINE!" he shouted out. It took me a second before I also gasped, realizing it as well. Ben and his mother

also have tickets! They must be in there! Realizing this, Daniel quickly ran over towards the entrance to Central Park, forgetting about what that meant. "DANIEL! NO!"

I shouted out as I sprinted after him. I flung my arms around his large waist and tried to pull him back, but I simply wasn't strong enough to stop a man his size. I was

quickly joined by two more officers, one who ran in front of Daniel, and another who threw his arms around my much smaller waist, the three of us stopping him, but

he kept struggling regardless. "LET ME GO! MY FAMILY'S IN TROUBLE!" he shouted out as two more cops ran over to help. I was amazed that it took this many of us to

stop him, but I quickly pushed my amazement aside as I tried to calm him down. "Daniel, if you go in there you're gonna catch fire! You'll die!" I shouted as I

struggled to pull him back. "I DON'T CARE! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" he shouted stubbornly. Growling, I quickly lifted up my right foot and kicked him behind his knee.

Daniel stumbled from this, so I pulled on him for everything I was worth, dragging him down on his back, the other officers backing away to not get dragged down as

well. I then walked over him and sat down on him, straddling his large waist, glaring down at him while he looked up at me in shock. Growling angrily again, I lifted up

my right hand and swiftly slapped him across his face!

Mutual shock reverberated across the area, all eyes on us. Even Chief Baker did and said nothing as he watched what was unfolding before him. Daniel's head turned

as I hit him, his mouth slightly open, but he did nothing in response. He slowly looked up at me, a prominent, light red blotch plastered on his dark cheek, his eyes

widening slightly. I kept glaring down at him, angry tears running down my cheeks, my shoulders shaking slightly. "…don't ever say that again… Don't ever say that

you don't care about dying!" I shouted out shrilly, this time lifting up my left hand, slapping him on his other cheek. "You jerk! What can you do if you die?" I

continued, slapping him again with my right hand. "You can't do anything! You can't save Ben and Lorraine! You'll be gone! You don't get another chance! Don't treat

your life so lightly! What will Ben do if you die now! Don't you get that he needs you! Don't be so selfish that you forget about your own son, you big jerk!" I kept on

shouting out, my hands alternating as I continued to slap him, my hands screaming out in protest for me to stop as a searing pain ran through them.

No one did anything. No one said anything. They just watched as I slapped Daniel silly while crying my eyes out. After about a minute, I lowered my hands, grabbing

hold of Daniel's shirt, my lower lip quivering, my hands shaking. Daniel looked up at me again, both of his cheeks bright red and slightly puffier, his eyes free from

any shock or anger or joy. Instead, they were full of regret. "…please… don't make me watch you die as well…!" I sobbed out as I looked at him, my tears blurring my

vision slightly as they fell on his chest. His eyes widened slightly when I finally said this. These past two days, I was forced to watch as people died all around me,

forced to live with the fact that I couldn't do anything about it, and forced to accept that it might happen again. If Daniel were to die as well… I…

Daniel gave out a small sigh as he leaned up to sit. I slowly pushed myself onto the pavement, sitting opposite him, my knees closed together on the street, both of

my legs lying down beside me on their respective sides. I sniffed a few times as I wiped some of my tears away, Daniel sitting cross-legged in front of me, his head

lowered slightly as he looked at me. "I'm sorry, Aya… You're right." He muttered. I sniffed again, looking up at him angrily. "Of course I am, idiot…" I muttered back,

lowering my hands onto my lap, my breathing finally evening out. We simple stared at each other for a few moments, before I lifted up my hands again, grabbing onto

his. "I'll go find them in your place, Daniel. Them and everyone else." I told him. I expected him to protest, but he only breathed in deeply and closed his eyes,

nodding his head. "You're the only one she can't get to, right?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at me again. I slowly nodded my head, to which he gave a small

smile. "I understand. I want to go in there with you, but that's just not possible. You're the only one who can fight that monster, Aya." He told me, his grip on my

hands tightening slightly. The look in his face then changed from contentment to slight desperation. "Aya, please. Please save my family. Please save all those people.

Don't let her have her way! You're the only one who can stop her!" he pleaded with me. A painful prang gripped my heart when this large man, who five officers had

difficulty containing, pleaded with a smaller, weaker woman to save a family that he was unable to protect. In that moment, I felt like I came to understand Daniel a

little more, and how much it must be hurting him right now to ask me this favor. I felt like I wanted to cry again, but I fought back those tears as I smiled up at him,

nodding my head. "Count on it. I won't let her do as she pleases. I'll stop her." I promised him.

Slowly, the two of us stood up, releasing each other's hands as Chief Baker walked up to us. "Aya, you're the only one who can stop her. It irritates me that I have to

send you in there alone, but you're the only chance we have. Go in there and apprehend that lunatic! Don't let any more people die!" he told me, somewhat

passionately. I was slightly surprised by this, fully expecting him to chew me out for what I did, but he didn't mention it at all. Smiling, I saluted him. "Yes, sir!" I

shouted, turning to face the Park's entrance. It seemed almost eerily dark, but I didn't care. Only I can do this, so I need to toss out any fear I have. I turned to look

at Daniel once more, who smiled and nodded. "I'll be waiting for you, partner." he told me. I nodded my head at him, reaching into my jacket, pulling out my

handgun. I checked my ammunition and, giving everyone a final nod, I sprinted forward. I instantly felt the warmth of the aura enveloping the Park, the feeling of Eve

intensifying. Once again, it felt like she was right in front of me, but I knew better than that. She's at the amphitheater.


	13. Day 2: Fusion Part 5

**A/N: Here's the next part. Sorry for making you guys wait! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and know that I'm already writing up the next! Don't forget to subscribe if you like it, so you'll know when the next part is published! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Central Park had an eerily dark glow about it. As I ran down the path towards the amphitheater, I passed by many burned bodies, the white snow littering the ground<p>

tinted with a dark crimson hue in blotchy spots all around me. I felt sick to my stomach, but there was nothing I could do for them. What I need to focus on right now

is saving the people who are still alive, including Ben and Lorraine.

Puffs of white smoke escaped from my mouth with every breath I took as I ran as quickly as I could, the amphitheater's shape in the distance growing steadily larger

with each step. I noticed the lack of monsters in the area, not that I was disappointed, but I couldn't help but wonder why that was. Several theories popped in my

head, like maybe Eve is really limited to what she can do at once, or maybe she lacks the energy or has to concentrate on luring everyone into the theater. But what

really bothers me is how she conducts herself. Eve makes no effort to hide her location. She kills all those people in the middle of a busy street, and then hides out in

the open in the Park, calling hundreds of people into one location. She must realize that I can sense her aura, and even if I couldn't, surely she must be aware that the

police will always find her. No, I don't think Eve is concerned with hiding herself. I think she _wants_ to be found, specifically by me. But even that is hard to understand.

At first I thought maybe she was just a killer, but if that's all she was after, surely all of Manhattan would be a wasteland by now. I know that she has the power to do

that if she chooses, but she doesn't… And then there are her words. She keeps saying how I need to improve and evolve, but what does she mean? Is she expecting

me to actually help her?

After a few minutes of running, I finally stood before the amphitheater where Eve should be, but something didn't seem right with it at all. Even though there should be

hundreds of people here, it's just way too quiet. It's an open dome theater, so I should hear the voices of hundreds of people… I scanned my eyes over the area and

didn't see a single person, so they must be inside. I panted deeply and slowly, my face hot and my forehead dotted with sweat from running, but I ignored it as I

checked the ammunition in my gun, slowly making my way through the set of open double doors. My gun held tightly in my hands, I made my way down the deserted

corridor, walking out into the moonlight again to see rows upon rows of seats all around me; and they were all occupied. My arms lowered along with my jaw as I

looked all around to see hundreds of people… just sitting silently. No one was saying a word, or even looked over at me. I quickly walked over to the nearest person,

an older man with a green shirt, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me. Sir? Are you okay?" I asked, but the man did and said nothing at all. He just

remained seated, his hands on his lap, looking straight ahead at the empty stage. I gave him a little shake, but he didn't so much as look at me, his eyes unfocused

and unblinking.

I tried speaking to some more people, shaking them, and I even slapped one man, but no response from anyone. It's almost like as if they were brain dead. "What

the hell is going on…?" I muttered to myself, my fist clenching in anger. What did Eve do to these people? Anger welling up inside me, I slowly made my way down the

nearest set of stairs, turning my head from side to side as I searched for Ben and Lorraine, but I couldn't find them. Instead, all I saw were quiet, unmoving people. It

was very unsettling; I've never seen anything like this before. It's almost like they're dolls…

I then quickly stopped in my tracks when a cold, cackling laugh erupted in front of me. I quickly lifted up my gun towards the stage to see Eve floating at its center,

looking at me with a sneer. "EVE!" I shouted out angrily, glaring at her. "What did you do to these people? Let them go!" I demanded, but she merely continued to

sneer at me, like she was enjoying my anger. "The holiday season brings joy to us all… and this Christmas will be the most special of all." She spoke out, her hand

raised up into the air, as if reading a line from a poem. I took a few steps closer to her, my gun aiming for her chest, a deep growl in my throat. "What are you talking

about? Stop what you're doing now!" I shouted, but she ignored what I said again, her smile widening just a little bit. "It's special because I will no longer be under the

control of a host as I have since the dawn of time. Humans are weak; mitochondria can self evolve. Mitochondria must now take over the nucleus." she recited, this

time throwing both hands into the air as she started to sing. For a monster, her voice was beautiful, but I had no intention of praising her for anything. "What are you

talking about? Take over the nucleus… I won't let you have your way, EVE!" I shouted out at her. However, before I could do anything else, I noticed the people

around me starting to stir. I looked from side to side to see that they were convulsing! Are they having seizures? My gun lowered as I looked at them all in shock,

unsure of what to do, when what I saw next really made my head spin. The person nearest me… he… _melted_…! I screamed out in surprise, taking a step back away

from him as I watched his skin melt down his frame, his muscles gleaming in the moonlight before they melted too. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands in an

attempt to stop myself from retching from the sight of his now exposed innards. But it didn't stop there. I watched in horror as everything; his liver, his lungs, his still

beating heart… everything melted until all that was left was his bones. His clothed skeleton went limp as the slime slid down, forming a puddle of goop on the floor.

Unable to stop myself, I fell on my knees and emptied the digested contents of my stomach onto the floor beneath me, heaving and gasping, my throat burning from

the coating of stomach acid.

It didn't stop with that man. I noticed that everyone was turning into slime as well all around me. I stared in complete shock as all these people started to melt,

clothed skeletons sitting all around me before I finally came to my senses and stood up, turning to Eve again, my gun raised. "STOP IT!" I shouted out shrilly as I fired

my gun at her, but the bullets simply stopped in mid air before her. Not only that, but she continued to sing as if nothing was going on, just like in Carnegie Hall.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" I shouted out again as I continued to fire my gun again, but she wasn't stopping. These people… she's killing them! I have to stop her!

Biting my lower lip so hard that I bled, I sprinted down the steps as fast as I can, the melting people all around me an orange blur as I climbed up onto the stage,

grabbing hold of my club at my side. "I SAID STOP IT!" I yelled as I dashed right over to Eve, the club raised beside me. When I was right in front of her, I swung the

club as hard as I could, aiming for her face, but a flash of light suddenly sparked in front of me as I hit something hard and invisible… a barrier? The barrier around

Eve stopped my attack, but I didn't let up. I kept on swinging my club fervently, anguished grunts escaping my throat with every swing, a flash of bright light sparking

with every contact. I kept on screaming out "STOP IT!" with every attack, but she didn't stop. She kept singing. Tears started to run down my face now as

helplessness started to creep into my mind. I have to stop her! I can't let her kill more people! I'm the only one who can stop her! I _have to_! With one more yell, I

dropped my gun on the floor and grabbed my club with both hands, swinging it with everything I could muster, but it didn't have any effect. Another bright light

sparked when I hit the invisible barrier around her, the force from it knocking me down onto the floor.

The tears wouldn't stop. I lay on the floor beneath Eve on my side, my eyes turned toward the audience. There was no one left. All those people that were sitting

there… they're all gone. They were all replaced with skeletons, all sitting silently and unmoving, their hollowed eye sockets looking at the stage; looking at me. And

right at the center of this audience was a large blob of orange slime. But, it was alive… The slime was actually moving, almost like ripples in a body of water, the

moonlight piercing through the large mass, lighting up the orange tint like a Christmas light. Eve continued to sing as the slime got steadily larger, the remnants of the

people by the edge of the group joining its ranks.

No… not again… not again… not again… not again… not again… flashes of burning bodies… crying… screaming… not again… fire… smoke… not again… dark road… bright

lights… not again… screeching tires… broken windows… rain… fire… not again… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… no… no… no… no… no… stop it…

please… stop it… stop it… the mass is getting larger… singing… there's no one left… they're all dead… Ben… dead… not again… please… please… stop it… please…

I bit my lip again, breaking the skin once more, my warm blood sliding down into my mouth, mixed with my tears and the bile that lined my stomach to make an

undesirable taste. I grabbed my gun next to me and sat up, pointing it up to Eve, my hands shaking uncontrollably, the tears running down freely as my lip burned.

"STOP IT!" I pleaded with her, firing my gun again, but it was empty, the usual gunshot sound replaced with a click. But, I kept firing. "Stop it! Please, stop it!" I

begged her, sobbing, my lip quivering as I continued to pull the trigger, but the damn gun wouldn't do its job.

Eve stopped singing, looking down at me, her smirk now gone, replaced with a look of… disgust…? "WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I cried out, my whole body

shaking. Eve's eyes bore into mine for a few moments, before she closed them, hovering away. I simply sat there, my breathing frequent and deep, my arms

lowering after a few seconds, sweat running down my cheek. Then, my lip quivering, I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them as I cried into them, my

heart filled with guilt. Once again, I couldn't do anything.


	14. Day 2: Fusion Part 6

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who favorited my story and for the reviews. I know I've been kinda slow; been busy with work and stuff. I have every intention of finishing this story entirely, so no worries! I just want to inform those of you who favorited my story a while back that I cut down the first chapter in smaller pieces (5 chapters), so that's why you probably got all those different notices. For those of you who are new to my story, the first day was all one chapter, so it was really long lol. **

**Also, you guys will notice the layout for this one is a bit different because I'm including Daniel's small part in it, and I just want to clarify that I didn't write it in error; Daniel is in third-person, and Aya stays in first-person. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter, and give me lots of reviews! Also, if you haven't already, don't forget to subscribe so you'll know when the next chapter is up. **

* * *

><p>It's been 20 minutes already since Aya ran into the park all by herself. Daniel remained standing outside the gate she ran through, staring intently at nothing. It killed<p>

him that he couldn't do a thing to help her. He's her partner, and yet he can't do anything to help? Is he really so useless? Such thoughts occupied the veteran cop's

mind as he waited patiently, hoping beyond hope to see the bright mess of golden hair in the distance. "Aren't you tired of waiting there?" a voice spoke out from

behind him. Daniel turned to see that it was Chief Baker, before shaking his head and looking into the park again. "My partner's in there all alone with some kind of

monster, and here I am doing nothing. How can I relax?" he replied gruffly. Chief Baker let out a sigh and stepped closer to Daniel, standing by his side. "I know. I

want to send in help, but you know that's not possible. I'm not sure what it is we're dealing with exactly, but for some reason Aya's not affected like the rest of us.

We'll just have to leave it up to her." he told him. Daniel growled at this, turning angrily at the Chief. "She's just a kid! She-!" he started, but Baker gave him a stern

look that made him hesitate. "I know, Daniel…" he responded simply, closing his eyes. Biting his lip, Daniel looked down at the pavement beneath him, his hands

balled into fists.

After another few minutes, Baker turned away to leave. "I need to get back to the station. Daniel, I'm putting you in charge here." he told him, walking away towards

his car. Daniel said nothing, looking back into the park, wondering how Aya was doing.

* * *

><p>The interior of a car. The back seat. A darkened sky outside the adjacent window, trees passing by in quick succession. The driver… can't make out the driver… A<p>

bright light coming from the wind shield. The car suddenly jerks to the side. A long, loud, deafening sound…

I instantly gasped out, opening my eyes to see the stage all around me. Sweat dotted my face as I breathed heavily, sitting on the floor, my arms hugging my knees

to my chest. A dream… when did I fall asleep…? I turned my head toward the audience, the silent, unmoving remains still present. My breathing calming down

somewhat, I released my legs from my arms' grip and straightened them on the floor, my hands planted on the floor behind me as I arched my head up to look at the

sky. I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but the moon looks like it's still in the same spot, so it can't have been long. Not to mention that I can still sense Eve's

presence. I looked back over at my audience, noticing that the giant blob was gone. How many people died today? Died these past 2 days? Will more die? I didn't

want to think about it. I didn't want to think that all these people died because I was powerless. I didn't want to think that Ben and… Turning away from the audience, I

picked up my gun from the floor next to me and stood up, loading a new magazine into the chamber. I have to find Eve. I have to stop her somehow.

I exited the dome through one of its back exits, where Eve had flown off. I was standing outside again, looking around dumbfounded. "How am I going to find her?" I

muttered to myself, before something caught my eye towards my left; it was the little girl from Carnegie Hall. She stood several feet away from me, appearing from

behind a tree, giving me a small smile and wave. I smiled and waved back; I wasn't too shocked to see her here. I made my way over to her, but she then started to

run away from me, heading down one of the beaten paths. "Wait!" I called out as I ran after her. I'm starting to honestly believe that this girl is some kind of ghost.

She seems solid and lively enough, but it doesn't explain her disappearing acts. As I gave chase to her, she would disappear from my sight as I passed a corner, only

to appear again some distance away. Is she leading me somewhere? Is she leading me to Eve? At this point, my doubt of what's possible and not possible is wearing

thin. All I could do right now was follow this girl.

* * *

><p>One officer made his way over to Daniel, who remained standing outside the entrance, stopping behind him. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, but<p>

Daniel made no indication he noticed, though this didn't deter the cop from his intention. "Sir, it's been almost an hour now since Aya ran in there. She hasn't made

any contact with us yet, and nothing's changed. You don't suppose…" he spoke out meekly, before Daniel suddenly swung around and grabbed him by the collar of the

shirt. "I _DARE _you to finish that sentence!" he screamed out angrily, shaking the cop. Two other officers ran over and tried to break them up, but Daniel wouldn't let

go. "Don't ever say something like that again! She's fine! I know it!" he added, before releasing him. Fuming, he turned away from the trio, looking back into the Park.

He wanted to believe that she was alive and well. The moment he starts to doubt, he'll have given up on Ben and Lorraine. Aya promised to bring them back safely.

There's no room for doubt.

At that moment, as if on cue, Daniel saw something odd in the distance. He had to squint his eyes slightly to get a clearer view, but when he was able to identify what

he saw, his heart skipped a beat; it was Ben! Without a second thought, Daniel ran right into the Park toward his son. "BEN!" he shouted out hurriedly. The little boy

looked up at the voice of his father and smiled broadly. "DADDY!" he screamed back, running toward his father. The two of them met in the middle and Ben jumped

into his father's open arms, Daniel hugging him tightly as tears silently ran down his face. "Ben! Thank God! I was so worried!" he exclaimed, falling on his knees, still

embracing his little boy. "Daddy! You're crushing me!" the boy giggled, but his father didn't let up. At least, not until he realized that Ben was alone. He slowly released

his boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ben, what happened? Where's mommy?" he asked him. Ben frowned when his father asked this question, looking down at the

concrete beneath them. "I don't really know. Last thing I remember I was with mommy at home. And then I was here in the Park, on the ground. I tried looking for

mommy, but I can't find her." He murmured before gasping to himself. "Oh! Mommy was acting really strange at home! Stranger than normal!" he added. It took only

a quick moment for Daniel to piece everything together. It has to be what Aya said. Lorraine was acting strange because of the ticket. Ben had one too, so that's

probably why he doesn't remember anything. He probably wound up tripping somewhere again, and dropped the ticket. That could be why he's back to normal. Daniel

nodded his head, standing up fully. "Don't worry Ben. Daddy is gonna find Mommy, and we'll all go home together." he told his son, whose eyes shown with delight.

"Really?" he exclaimed, to which his father nodded.

It was then that Daniel realized he was standing inside the Park. He didn't really think on how stupid it was to run in when he could've caught fire, but since he didn't

he took it as a sign that Aya must've made progress. He left his son with his fellow officers and told them to stay on guard and contact the Chief. As for himself, he

was going to back up his partner.

* * *

><p>I eventually came out into a small clearing in the Park. I hadn't visited the Park in so long, so I had forgotten just how huge it really was. I walked into the clearing,<p>

looking all over the place for the girl, but she wasn't anywhere in view. But before I could dwell on this, a shrill laugh erupted above. I already recognized that

disgusting laugh, pointing my gun upward to see Eve hovering overhead. "EVE! I swear you're gonna pay for what you've done!" I shouted angrily, my eyes flaring

and my heart heavy. Eve merely laughed as she always had, glaring down at me amusingly. "How rich! Placing the blame entirely on my shoulders because of your

incompetence! How very human of you!" she cackled mockingly, but I wasn't amused. "What did you say? You killed all those people!" I shouted angrily, but Eve

merely laughed again. "Yes, that's correct! And you let me kill them! You sat there, watching them die, and you didn't do anything to stop it! You're just as guilty as I

am!" she bellowed. A painful twinge grabbed onto my heart, but I shook my head at it, glaring up at her again. "No! I tried everything I could! I-"I shouted back, my

gun lowering itself while Eve laughed some more. "Did you? I know you're capable of so much more than what you're showing me! If you really wanted to, Aya, you

could've stopped me. But you didn't. Why do you suppose that is?" Eve continued, lowering herself down toward my level. I quickly backed away, lifting up my gun

again, unable to provide an answer, but Eve didn't seem to mind. She merely grinned as she gave her answer to me. "It's because you wanted to watch them die.

You're just like me, after all. You're far more superior to those disgusting humans. You did nothing because you chose not to." I growled at her, glaring at her angrily

as I took a step forward. "No! You're wrong! I'm nothing like you!" I shouted out shrilly, my hands starting to shake slightly. Eve started to cackle again, slowly circling

me as she spoke. "Oh, I'm afraid you'll come to understand that we are more similar than you think. As you continue to evolve, you'll come to understand yourself

more and more. You'll come to crave the destruction that you can cause, and you'll be drunk on your own power. You'll come to understand your place in this world,

and when you do, you'll find just how worthless the humans' lives really are."

As Eve spoke, I slowly shook my head, my gun lowering as I closed my eyes. No. She's wrong. I'm… I'm nothing like her! She's wrong! She's wrong! She's wrong!

She's wrong! She's wrong! I then spun around when Eve hovered behind me, pointing my gun at her. "You're wrong!" I shouted out, firing a round at her, but it merely

stopped in mid air as it always had, with Eve flashing me a small smile. "You'll understand in due time." She replied, hovering up into the air again. "Hold it! I'm not

letting you get away!" I shouted at her as I followed her with my gun. "Then come after me, Aya Brea!" Eve merely challenged as she cackled again, flying away

above the trees. Growling, I started to sprint after her when something caught my eye, forcing me to stop in my tracks, my eyes widening. In the thick of trees before

me, a shadow started to emerge, revealing the shape of a large, golden male lion the size of a small car. My heart started to beat rapidly as I took a few steps

backward, staring in shock. You've got to be kidding me! A fucking LION? Seriously? Shaking slightly, I raised up my gun at it, swallowing hard as the large beast

slowly made its way out of the trees and into the clearing, its eyes looking right at me. I took a deep breath in an effort to calm myself. It'll be fine. I just need to

perform as I have been. It'll be fine.

I tried to calm myself down, but it really was hard with a lion the size of a car bearing down on me. It purred softly in its throat, but it was far from cute. It showed off

its large fangs, as if letting me know that that's how it will tear me apart, but I glared back at it, tightening my grip on my gun. Not wanting to let the big cat have the

first move, I started to fire some rounds at the feline, intending to end this quickly. I don't care how efficient my healing is; I won't let this thing tear me up! But,

something a little unexpected, even at this point, caused me to gasp in surprise: the cat suddenly vanished, the bullets I fired embedding themselves into the trees in

the back. I blinked my eyes a few times, lowering my gun in disbelief. Did I imagine it? That's what I was starting to think before I realized that the lion was standing

farther to the right. I quickly jumped further away from it as I pointed my gun in its direction again, my heart beating faster now. How did it do that? I tried to assess

the situation I was in, tried to figure out how such a large cat moved over such a distance in such a short amount of time when the sudden realization made my skin

crawl; it was just that fast…

As if sensing my thoughts, the lion reared back and pelted forward with a mighty roar. By the time I realized it had moved, it was already right in front of me, reared

up on its hind paws, its right, front paw lifted up over its head as it towered over me, ready to strike. I started to lift up my gun towards its face, but it already swung

down its paw, claws extended, toward me...


	15. Day 2: Fusion Part 7

**A/N: Hey guys. I know its been a while since I uploaded a chapter. Work's been killer so I've been really tired. Well, here's the next part. It's kinda small, but that's fine. I'll finally be wrapping up this day with the next chapter, so look forward to it. And I'll try not to wait a month before doing it lol. Hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to subscribe. Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p>An unpleasant mixture of heat and cold wrapped itself around my body as I lay on my front in the crimson patterned snow. Shaking, I slowly lifted up my head to see<p>

the behemoth of a lion standing proudly before me. Even with his skin broken and muscles enlarged disproportionately, he was still very beautiful, his golden mane

blowing slightly in the light breeze. Panting, I shakily pulled myself up on one knee, the claw marks across my chest healing painfully, the cool atmosphere invading

the new tears in my shirt, prickling my skin. And it wasn't just my shirt; I had several new claw-shaped tears in my jeans as well, on both of my legs, thighs, and side

and back. My jacket was shredded as well, and my favorite bra was permanently removed for me, a tattered heap on the ground next to me. My body healed its

wounds, but my skin was tinted red with blood in several places, and it didn't help that my strength was escaping me. Even with my healing factor, I felt no safer with

this beautiful monster.

I shook my head slightly, my golden and crimson hair clumsily flaying in large clumps as I did so. After catching my breath somewhat, I quickly lifted up the gun in my

right hand and fired at the lion, but he vanished once again. Gritting my teeth, I clumsily and quickly stood up before a searing pain ran through my back again. I

cried out as I lurched forward, my body rolling on the snow, crumpled in a heap as a warm fluid trickled down my back, before the sensation was replaced with

another burning pain mixed with cold air. Cursing under my breath, I slowly pushed myself up on all fours, breathing deeply, my breath a foggy mess. My vision is

starting to get blurry now. Damn it. What can I do? I can't keep up with him. I dared to look up at the lion again, and he was once again standing away from me. Why?

Why won't he kill me? Is he toying with me? Or… is he cautious? Does he still see me as a threat?

I sat myself down on my knees, my eyes never leaving the beast, but it vanished again, the pain of my skin tearing erupting in my brain as I slid on the ground, the

force of the lion's attack pushing me again. I remained laying on my side, my hair falling over my face, partially blocking my view, but I could still see the beast, albeit

sideways now. I was shaking now, and it wasn't because of the cold; it was fear. I might actually die this time. The thought echoed in my head as if someone yelled it

in a cave. My fists clenched in a mix of anger and sorrow and I was actually starting to lose hope. How can I beat him? How? How? HOW?

The lion could sense my despair. He broke me. He won. And he knew it, for he started to trudge toward me slowly. I was no longer a threat. All I could do was curse

my weakness. So, in the end, I really couldn't do anything? Did Eve really win? I closed my eyes, the soft footsteps of the lion getting ever louder as he neared. I

guess… this was all I could do…

"Aya. Don't give up." a soft voice spoke out to me. Wait, a voice? Am I hearing things? Maybe my mind is playing one final trick before the end… "Aya, don't give in.

You can still win." the voice spoke out again. No… it's not in my mind… I slowly opened my eyes to see the mysterious little girl squatting next to me, looking down at

me with a small smile, her eyes bright. I simply stared at her for a few moments, before I realized the lion behind her… stopped? It didn't just stop walking, it stopped

moving all together, as if someone pressed the "pause" button. And not only the lion, but everything around us. Snowflakes hovered in place, and the leaves of trees

were still. Did time stop? Slowly, I pushed myself up on my elbows, looking up at the squatting girl. "Who are you?" I finally asked her, but she merely gave me a

smile. "Don't give up, Aya. You can still win. You just need to believe. If you wish for it bad enough, you'll learn." she told me lightly, closing her eyes as she smiled

wider. I just looked at the little girl before me, trying to understand what she meant. But then, just as quickly as she arrived, she vanished. The moment I blinked, it

was as if she was never there, the snow continuing to fall, the leaves continuing to rustle in the wind, and the lion continuing its advance. My eyes fell on the lion, my

vision still a bit blurry. If I want it bad enough, I'll learn? What exactly did she mean? My mind turned toward this entire encounter with the lion, and the same burning

question I had crept back into my mind: How? How is this lion so quick? How does it vanish? How? I kept asking myself that same question, yearning for the answer

more and more, despite the lion standing mere feet in front of me. But it was then that I saw it; glowing specks of light. My eyes lit up, literally, as the lion before me

also started to glow, with light seeping out of its body like heat. Is the lion doing something? No… it's… my eyes…?

It was my eyes. Almost as if a new vision was upgraded to my retinas, I saw a glow coming from the lion's body. But how? This feeling… this warm feeling in my

eyes… is it… my mitochondria? I remember the same thing happening in Carnegie Hall when I faced Eve for the first time. A warm feeling erupted in my body, and I

was showered in green light. So does that mean that this is the lion's mitochondria? But, it's strange… if this light represents mitochondria, then the lion's mitochondria

is—

At that moment, I knew. I finally understood. The fear that shivered my body was starting to vanish. Of course… that's what she meant. But the question was, could I

do it? Only one way to find out. I was starting to feel renewed strength now that I have another hope, and the lion sensed it. He stopped walking toward me, his fangs

bare, but I remained unintimidated. Grabbing hold of my gun beside me, I aimed it at the lion, but it already vanished. But this time, I could see him. He sprinted to

my right side and reared up on his hind legs, ready to strike me again. When he reached his peak, he swung at me ferociously with claws extended… but he missed.

Just as the lion swung at my head, I vanished just as he did before. And before he could recover, standing behind him, I lifted up my gun, pointed it at the back of his

skull, and fired.

One shot was all it took. The lion slowly and silently fell on the ground, unmoving in a pool of its own blood. I figured out how he did it. By focusing mitochondrial

energy in his paws, he was able to enhance them beyond their natural limits. The lion's mitochondria was unbalanced. Instead of his body glowing evenly throughout,

his paws were exceptionally bright compared to the rest of him. So, I did the same. I don't know how, but I just instantly knew how to do it. I suppose it was my

mitochondria that learned, and maybe I acted on that.

I stared down at the lion's body, before closing my eyes, my head hanging. "I'm sorry…" I muttered. "You're a victim too… You, the rats, the alligator… you're all

victims. But, thanks to you, I've learned something new. With this, I'm one step closer to Eve." I spoke out to him, bowing in respect. After a few seconds, I turned

westward, where Eve flew away toward. New strength welling up inside me, I marched forward.


	16. Day 2: Fusion End

**A/N: Here you go everyone! The final chapter of Day 2. FINALLY! I hope you guys enjoy the read. 2 days down, 4 more to go... ._.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take me long to find Eve. She was floating by a horse-drawn carriage, the horse seemingly normal in appearance as it snorted and shook in oblivious bliss. I<p>

walked out of the thick of the trees, onto the beaten path toward the road the carriage was idle on, my eyes glaring up at Eve, who smirked at me in return. I looked

like a mess, like I've been through hell, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was taking Eve down. I stopped walking a good distance away from her, my

feet planted firmly in the snow, my eyes never leaving her, my face contorted in rage, but Eve merely snickered as she always had, her head tilted up so she looked

down at me from the bridge of her nose, as if judging me. "Good work. To be honest, I was starting to doubt you'd best the lion, but I'm content that you managed to

surpass my expectations." she spoke out mockingly, but I ignored her words, instead choosing to focus my concentration to my eyes, utilizing my new ability to see

the mitochondrial energy in living beings, and sure enough, I was soon able to see the glow of her power in her body. The lion had its power focused in its paws, but

Eve instead has her power focused to her front, and I could also see a thin outline hovering before her in the shape of an oval; her barrier. So that's how she did it.

Come to think of it, Eve had never once turned her back on me, in spite of all her power. As I studied her closer, I realized that her back is lacking a barrier, so that

must mean she can only focus it on one side at a time.

"What's the matter, Aya? You're rather quiet." Eve asked me, her smile starting to fade somewhat, but I ignored her again. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes,

my mind now focused on my feet. I need to remember. Just like with my eyes, I need to focus. And sure enough, after a moment or two, my feet started to feel really

warm as I focused most of my remaining energy into them. Taking another deep breath, I clenched my fists tightly, looking up at Eve again, and vanished.

Eve blinked and gasped out when Aya suddenly vanished into thin air, but before she could react properly, Aya suddenly reappeared by Eve's side in the air, her eyes

full of anger as she reared back her right leg. Eve was able to turn her head in time to see Aya, but could do nothing as Aya swung her foot forward, swatting her

across her face with a force strong enough to send the monster hurtling into the snow, white dust blowing up into the air as a result. Eve sputtered and gasped from

the sudden cold enveloping her body, but Aya gave her no quarter to catch her breath, reappearing once again beside Eve, standing over her body. She quickly

reared up her foot again, and swiftly lunged it into Eve's gut, sending her into the air again as Eve then held her belly, desperately gasping for some air, but Aya

wouldn't let up. She jumped up after Eve, at a height a normal person could never jump, and reared back her right fist, throwing it right into Eve's face with a

struggled grunt. Over-powered, Eve fell onto her back with a groan, the wind knocked out of her as she struggled to catch her breath. For the first time, it seemed like

Aya might be able to subdue her.

I felt new strength coursing through me as I assaulted Eve. It's something I never felt before, and it felt really good. Eve was completely helpless against me, unable

to keep up with my new speed. With my eyes, I can see that Eve was desperately trying to adjust her barrier to deflect me, but that clearly wasn't going to work

anymore. All I had to do was go around it, and she would be helpless to me. For once, Eve wasn't laughing and mocking me. No, now she was gasping for breath,

desperately trying to fend me off with no avail. Each punch I delivered, each kick that met its mark, I felt more and more certain that I could beat her. I can finally

make her pay for all the lives she took; for all the suffering she caused!

I reappeared next to Eve in midair, going around her barrier, and punched her across her not-so-smug-face, sending her falling into the ground on her back. I can see

her suffering, and I have no intention of stopping. I landed on my feet beside her, and quickly straddled her thin waist, my fists clenched tightly. Gritting my teeth, I

began to punch Eve repeatedly across her mug. Right, left, right, left, right, over and over again. I drew blood, red blood, ironically, but I kept at it, switching punches

as I wailed on her head in systematic rhythm, until it just became a crazed punch fest. All my anger and frustration and sorrow and guilt were welling up inside me as

I laid into her. The anger and frustration of always allowing her to escape; the sorrow and guilt of being unable to save all those people, they were all exploding into

my fists as I made contact with her cheeks, eyes, nose, mouth, throat, everything I could hit. However, my relentless assault was soon foiled by Eve's second wind.

As I threw another punch at her, she caught my fist in her large fingers, her talon-like nails digging into my skin. I grunted in pain from this before Eve sat upright and

flew back into the air, swiftly lifting me up with her, her grip twisting my wrist painfully. I attempted to kick at her as I braced my wrist with my free hand, but she

thrusted her tail thing into my gut in retaliation, knocking the wind out of me. I coughed and gasped, my vision blurred slightly, when Eve's voice sent a chill down my

spine. "That wasn't bad at all. I admit you caught me by surprise. I didn't think you'd get this far in such a short time. However…" she spoke to me, before she

suddenly released my wrist, and in the split second that I was in the air with her before I made my descent, she swiped at me with her large claws, the force of her

attack sending me crashing into the ground.

I coughed out violently, blood spurting from my mouth. Her claws had torn my flesh from my shoulder clean to my abdomen, my blood seeping down my sides when

the wound started to burn painfully. Shakily, I sat myself up, glaring up at Eve. "Damn you…" I muttered to her, raising a shaking hand, holding my gun, up toward

her. But Eve wasn't amused this time; I could see it in her eyes. For the first time, she was angry. Without a sarcastic remark or a shrill laugh, she pelted down toward

me and rammed her tail into my gut with a loud and painful thud. I couldn't help but scream out in pain, tears running down my cheeks, as she jerked me up from the

ground, her tail piercing me like as if I was a shish kabob. More blood began to seep from my wound and from my mouth as I hung from Eve's tail, my hands

grabbing hold of her tail in an effort to support myself, but I was starting to panic now. "Damn you! Damn you Eve!" I cursed out in anger, specks of blood flying from

my mouth, pain filling my brain from hanging out to dry and from my mitochondria desperately trying to sear my wound shut. But even now, Eve didn't smirk or laugh

as she always had. Instead, she glared at me, and I felt the fear of knowing that she might just kill me now. I clenched her tail tighter, my jaw starting to quiver on its

own, but I glared at her too until she spoke. "You're genes are growing stronger, of this I have no doubt. If you were a normal human, you'd have died already." she

spoke. I remained silent, keeping my glare on her, fervently trying to think of a way out of this. "Your superiority is obvious. So then why do you side with the

humans?" she then asked me. My glare subsided slightly from this question; I certainly wasn't expecting that. "Why not? I'm a human." I answered with difficulty. It

felt like for every word I uttered, a dagger was slipped into my lungs. This isn't good. If I don't do something, I really will die.

Eve continued to stare at me, her face contorting slightly in anger. "Why don't you understand? Why are you not siding with me?" she started to ask, but I was too

busy breathing to reply. What the heck is she talking about? Eve, however, merely sighed, crossing her arms. "It seems you still don't know who I am. Well, even if

you don't know, your mitochondria will. That's why you were drawn to the opera." she added. I coughed out at this moment, spraying blood down my chest, gritting

my teeth. "What are you talking about?" I started, but I already realized the answer myself: the newspaper. I saw the ad in the paper and suddenly just felt like going,

even though I had no real interest. I even went so far as to accept that coward's invite. She lured me just like she lured all those people to the amphitheater; with my

mitochondria. The shock must've shown on my face, because Eve finally cracked a little smile. "That's right. In order to find you, I spread my power to the opera

advertisements. It was the biggest event in the holiday season, so I knew the chance that you'd see it was good. After that, I just simply waited." she confessed. I

gritted my teeth some more, anger welling up in me, but I coughed out again, my vision getting blurry. No good… I lost too much blood…

Eve eyed me for a few moments, before she wrapped one claw around my throat and forcefully pulled her tail out of my gut. The extreme pain forced me to cry out

loudly in anguish, as I cursed her name. "BITCH!" But Eve was unimpressed. All of my strength sucked out of me with my entrails practically hanging out of my body,

I hung helplessly in the air, her steely talons cutting into my neck. Smirking again, Eve drew my face closer to hers and she sniffed at my cheek, licking the blood

from my lips. For a psychotic monster, she was surprisingly warm, though I was in no condition to do or say anything in protest, the last remnants of my strength

barely keeping me conscious. "You needn't worry. You won't die from something like this. I can't have you dying until you've come to understand everything. I need

you to keep evolving and learning, and once you've remembered everything, I'll have you answer me for real." she whispered seductively in my ear.

Aya passed out at that moment. Eve continued to study her for a few moments, before gently placing her on the idle carriage. She drew closer to Aya again and

locked lips with her for moment before pulling away, licking the blood from her own lips. Then, with a sneer, she waved a claw at the horse, setting it on fire. The

horse shrilled out in pain before rearing up on its hind legs and running off in a frenzy, dragging the carriage and Aya with him. Eve watched the carriage charge off

into the distance, before smirking to herself again.


	17. Day 3: Selection Part 1

**A/N: Here you go! Day 3 is here at last! I'm gonna try to get this done with quick, but it'll still be a long haul! Hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p>It's dark. I can't see anything at all. "Hello?" I called out, but only my echo acknowledged my presence. Where am I? What happened to me? I took a few steps<p>

forward, my footsteps echoing all around me, before I was blinded by a sudden flash of light. I yelped in surprise, raising my arms in an attempt to shield my eyes

from the rays, but as soon as I opened them again, I was suddenly standing in the middle of the stage of the Central Park Amphitheater. "What the…?" I muttered to

myself, before another flash of light erupted from nowhere, blinding me again. But as soon as the light vanished, I came to realize that I was surrounded by a group

of people. I stared at them all with my mouth agape, but no one said or did anything. Actually, they almost seemed like they were in a trance. Fear started to rise up

in my chest, but I swallowed it down and took a step forward, but the moment I did, everyone started to scream out all around me, the pitch of their screams almost

deafening. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS! SAVE ME! WHY WON'T YOU SAVE ME?" they all started to yell. I just stood there, completely dumbstruck by this. What's going on?

Then, at that moment of confusion and desperation, the people all around me caught fire! One by one, flames erupted from all of them until it look like I was standing

in hell. Their screams became louder and shriller, the very sound of it sending chills down my spine. And as if that weren't enough, they also started to melt before my

eyes! Crying and screaming filled my ears as the people around me called to me for help, but I couldn't move. It felt like I was frozen in place, despite the scorching

flames all around me, my body shivering uncontrollably, sweat dotting my face, my heart beating at a furious pace. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Again

and again, this question filled my mind, but no answer came.

The people, still screaming and crying in torment, then started toward me, their arms raised up toward me, as if to grab me. "No… No!" I screamed out, my body

shaking more and more, the sounds of their anguish, the look in their white eyes, the desperation radiating off of them, all of it filled me, and it terrified me. Closer

and closer the people approached, the heat of their flames rising every second. My legs soon gave out from under me, and I fell on my bottom, the fear grabbing hold

of me, holding me in place. I could do nothing as my tear streaked eyes looked up at the flaming victims above me as they started to bend down toward me, their

flaming, bony hands reaching outward for my touch…

I screamed out to myself, sweat dotting my face, my heart beating furiously in my throat, my eyes focused on a mossy, dirty, wooden ceiling above me. I felt

something plush supporting me from below, and it was slightly dark around me again; a room? I tilted my head toward my right to see a sideways view of a small,

beat up, very dirty room. The floor was covered in dirt, grime, and glass bottles with its contents spilled all over, and there was nothing here save for the bed I lay on,

a metal barrel in the center of the room which was holding a steady fire, providing this room's only source of light, an old TV propped next to a wall which showed

static, a musty, old couch opposite the TV, and a man sitting on the couch. My heart rate slowing back down, I slowly sat up on the bed, my eyes focused on the man,

whom noticed my awakening and looked toward me as well.

"Oh…! You're finally awake!" the man said in an exasperated tone. The man is of Asian descent with short, black, messy hair, with glasses, wearing a wrinkled, blue

jacket, a white shirt underneath with a matching blue tie hanging loosely around his neck, brown khaki pants, and dirty, white sneakers. He seemed very skinny, and

his clothes seemed like hand-me-down clothes, so he seemed very weird, but I wasn't getting any really bad vibes from him… "Who are you?" I asked, him, swinging

my legs off the bed and to the floor. The man rubbed the back of his head with his hand when I asked him, his gaze focused on the floor. "I'm… Kunihiko Maeda. I'm a

scientist from Japan." he answered rather timidly, before looking up at me again. "I found you on the street a few hours ago; you seemed in really bad shape." he

added. I gasped when he told me this. That's right! I was fighting Eve when… I quickly looked down at my body, my torn shirt exposing part of my chest and

abdomen. They were coated with shades of dried blood, but there was no wound. I slowly ran my fingertips across my abdomen, unable to believe it. Eve's tail pierced

everything… my stomach, my intestines, even my spine… I should be dead… Is this the power of my mitochondria? Incredible… "There was a dead horse next to you.

Its body was completely charred. And… and there was a carriage too… but it was destroyed… I… I couldn't believe my eyes… I thought you were dead… but you

seemed fine…" Maeda spoke out, breaking me from my trance. I quickly looked up at him, before giving him a smile. "Thank you, Maeda." I thanked, but he started to

get fidgety, as if he were embarrassed.

"You sure gave us a scare, let me tell you." a muffled voice spoke out. The door then opened and my eyes came upon Daniel entering the room. "Daniel!" I screeched

excitedly, jumping up on my feet from the bed. I was about to rush to him and embrace him, but I quickly stopped myself, my smile fading instantly, my eyes looking

down toward the floor. "Aya? What's wrong?" he asked me worriedly. The sound of worry in his voice made my tears rush down with great haste, my shoulders

shuddering. I then explained to him what happened. I told him about my confrontation with Eve in the amphitheater. How the audience melted into a giant blob. How I

couldn't keep my promise. I couldn't help myself. I started to cry silently into the palms of my hand after I told him. Surely he'll hate me now… I was expecting for

him to yell at me, but he remained silent. I didn't know what he was doing, I didn't dare to look, but I felt a hand land gently on my shoulder. "Aya, I don't blame you.

I'm sure you did what you could." he comforted, his voice soothing, but it just made me feel worse. "Ben is okay, Aya. He's alive. He wasn't with the audience." he

then told me, and I quickly looked up at him. When our eyes met, he simply nodded at me. "My boy is alive. Lorraine may be gone… but my boy is still alive. For that,

I'm grateful." he told me. My heart ached when he told me this. So, at least Ben is okay. But that still doesn't make things okay. Daniel still lost someone close to him,

and it was my fault. I didn't know what to say at this point, and I know that Daniel truly isn't blaming me, but I still feel guilty, so I was grateful to Maeda for breaking

the silence. "They melted? You mean they weren't ignited?" he asked me. Drying my eyes, I turned toward him, nodding my head. "That's right." I replied.

Maeda seemed to be thinking on the story I just told him, his attention focused on the flames in the barrel. "That's something new… Nothing like that happened in

Japan." he muttered loud enough for us to hear. I blinked my eyes when he said this, confusion filling my head. "Japan?" I asked aloud, to which he looked up at me

and nodded. "A similar incident occurred several years ago in Japan, although it wasn't as grandiose in scale as this one." he replied. This new information caused my

jaw to drop, and I instantly knew I was in for an interesting story. "Hey! What happened? Give us the details!" Daniel asked hurriedly. Maeda nodded his head and

stood up from the couch, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "It all started when a scientist's wife was killed in a car accident. The scientist tried to

culture her liver cells in order to keep her alive, and he named those cells… 'Eve'…" he started, my eyes opening wide at the name. "EVE?" I breathed out in disbelief,

to which he nodded again. "The liver cells multiplied and her mitochondria eventually took over her physical body. After acquiring the scientist's sperm, Eve tried to

give birth to an 'ultimate being'." he continued. My brow furrowed slightly at this. Ultimate Being? What is that? "'She', the being who mutated from the liver cells,

couldn't maintain her body for long." Maeda continued, turning toward the steady flame in the barrel. "Before the car accident, the wife had registered to have her

organs donated, so after the accident, her kidneys were transplanted into a young girl. Since the girl now shared the same mitochondria as the wife, she was a perfect

vessel. Eve implanted a fertilized egg into the young girl who then gave birth to… an 'Ultimate Being'." he finished, his hands inside his pockets. My eyes have shifted

to the floor, my mind feeling numb with this information. What does this mean…? "I was extremely interested in this and went to his lab so that I could continue

research, and after hearing about this incident, I just had to fly over here." Maeda spoke again, facing Daniel and me. Daniel growled angrily next to me, shouting

over at Maeda. "Just what the hell is going on here?" Maeda simply shook his head, his hand rubbing the back of his head again. "I wish I could explain more. I'm

sorry." he replied, sighing out.

I sighed out as well, sitting back on the bed, my mind bursting with questions after Maeda's story. So this isn't the first time Eve's done this? What is this Ultimate

Being? Is that what Eve's trying to do here now? Not to mention… "Hey, Aya. You ok?" Daniel asked me suddenly, breaking me out of my trance. "Huh? Oh… I… It's

just… every time I get close to Eve… I feel…" I started, my words a little shaky and disorganized. "You felt you were about to be ignited, correct?" Maeda asked me,

turning toward me, but Daniel turned to him now, shaking his head. "No, she's… Well, she's the only one that isn't affected." he told him, to which Maeda gasped in

surprise. "What? You don't get ignited when you're around her…?" he asked. I remained silent, merely nodding my head, and he crossed his arms, his face calculating.

"I… I don't understand…" he stammered, but I think I know. I grabbed hold of the bed sheets with my hands as if to brace myself for some pain when I spoke next.

"I… I think I may be a monster… Like HER!" I heard Daniel gasp as he turned toward me, his voice raised. "What? What are you saying, Aya?" Biting my lower lip, I

hugged myself to keep myself from shaking when I confessed this fear I had for the last two days. "I'm the only one who doesn't burn around her… I have these

strange powers like she does, and when I'm fighting, I have this urge to kill. And Eve keeps telling me that I'm like her; about how we're similar and how how I should

be siding with her! I'm afraid… What if… what if I really am like her? What if I start to think differently? What if my mitochondria takes over my body, and I end up

killing you?" I shouted, tears running down my cheeks again. My body began to shake from this confession, but Daniel merely scoffed the idea away. "Come on, Aya!

There's no way that'll happen!" he exclaimed, but this just made me more irritable. "How do you know? How can you be so sure I won't end up turning on you?" I

shouted, standing up again to face him.

Daniel said nothing, his eyes boring into mine, remaining silent for a moment before speaking. "Because you're my partner, and I believe in you." he told me at last.

My face dropped slightly from this, and I took a step back from him, yielding to his certainty. Biting my lip, I turned away from both men, facing the bed. "Please go

away. Stay away from me!" I shouted out, my grip on my body tighter. "I… could never forgive myself if I hurt you, Daniel! Please…" I added, my shoulders

shuddering.

After a few moments, I heard the two men walk out of the room without saying a word, closing the door behind them. My heart felt heavy with guilt, and I fought

desperately to keep the tears back. Slowly, I lay back down on the bed in a fetal position, my body still shaking as Eve's words echoed in my mind:

_Even if you don't understand, don't worry. Your mitochondria will... they've always known..._

_I'm going to give you some time... some time to think and some time to evolve... And the day will arrive when you will finally... AWAKEN..._

_Why don't you understand? Why are you not siding with me?_

_It seems you still don't know who I am. Well, even if you don't know, your mitochondria will._

_The more you use that power, the more you will become… like me…_

_Yes, that's correct! And you __let __me kill them! You sat there, watching them die, and you didn't do anything to stop it! You're just as guilty as I am!__I know you're _

_capable of so much more than what you're showing me! If you really wanted to, Aya, you could've stopped me. But you didn't. Why do you suppose that is? It's _

_because you __wanted __to watch them die. You're just like me, after all. You're far more superior to those disgusting humans. You did nothing because you __chose __not to._

_Oh, I'm afraid you'll come to understand that we are more similar than you think. As you continue to evolve, you'll come to understand yourself more and more. You'll _

_come to crave the destruction that you can cause, and you'll be drunk on your own power. You'll come to understand your place in this world, and when you do, you'll _

_find just how worthless the humans' lives really are._

_I can't have you dying until you've come to understand everything. I need you to keep evolving and learning, and once you've remembered everything, I'll have you _

_answer me for real._

I curled my body more as Eve's words echoing in my head, a cold wind piercing my very soul. Eve always said those things, as if trying to convince me that it's all

true, that I'm really like her, and I'm fighting for the wrong team. But even those things didn't really scare me. No… what scares me the most… what causes my body

to shake and my heart to falter is…

...I think I'm starting to believe her…


	18. Day 3: Selection Part 2

**A/N: Sorry it took a while, guys. Been busy with some things, you know how it is. Not so much action in this one, but I hope you guys still find it a pleasant read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, small rays of light filtering through small spaces in the boarded window, illuminating the room somewhat, the fire in the barrel long having burned<p>

out. My eyes stayed fixated on the moldy and peeling ceiling above me, my mind wandering to the night before; to how I asked Daniel to stay away from me. A

swelling pain erupted in my chest, forcing my lips to curve into a frown, but it was for the best. At least, that's what I told myself... After a few moments, I sat up on

the bed, the springs creaking under my shifting weight as I swung my feet over the side and placed them on the floor, my eyes fixed on them, my hands holding the

bed on my sides, as if I were high up. With a great sigh, I stood up from the bed and made my way to the only door and pushed it open, the morning sunlight bathing

me. I squinted my eyes from the sudden change in brightness and made my way outside, but what I saw wasn't what I expected…

An empty street. No, maybe more like… abandoned…? There wasn't a single person around, but that wasn't the only thing wrong here. There were no cars, and it was

quiet. Way too quiet. What's going on? As I looked around, the sound of an engine reached my ears when a police vehicle pulled up next to the apartment, my eyes

widening slightly as I watched Daniel and Maeda climb out. "This is the way it should always be! No traffic at all!" Daniel exclaimed, giving me a wink and a grin, but I

wasn't impressed, my teeth gritting against each other, anger welling up in me. "What are you guys doing here? I told you to stay away from me, right?" I shouted,

my hands shaking slightly. Daniel's smile faded as a result, but he didn't look sad at all. "Aya, you're not a monster." he said simply, walking around the car and

toward me, placing a hand on my shoulder, my head tilted up slightly so I can see him. "You're my partner, Aya Brea. It's just you and me, kid. Don't forget; we're

New York's father-daughter team." he spoke, a small smile on his face. My anger melted away as he spoke, instead replaced with uncertainty. I looked down away

from him and at my open hands. I studied them for a moment, flexing my fingers and balling them into fists, my mind racing. "But… I'm different…" I muttered, to

which Daniel's grip on my shoulder tightened slightly. "Of course you are. We're all different, Aya. Look, I don't care what that monster Eve says. You're nothing like

her. You have a heart, and you always give everything your all. Do you really think a monster can cry for other people like you have?" I blinked my eyes when he

said this, looking back up at him slowly, silent. He gave me a smile and a nod, releasing my shoulder and placing his hand atop my head. "I believe in you, partner. I

always have and I always will. Never forget that." he added, winking at me again. After hearing those words, I couldn't help but smile. With a great sigh, I nodded my

head in response, a feeling of understanding between us.

Daniel nodded his head as well, lifting his hand from my head. "So, I guess you're wondering why it's so quiet around here?" he asked. My smile instantly faded when

he reminded me, my eyes falling on him again. "Yes, but I think I know. It was the Chief, right?" I asked, to which Daniel nodded. "That's right. After we found the

remains of the victims in the amphitheater, it's been decided that things are just too dangerous in the city right now. So, Baker ordered the complete evacuation of

Manhattan." Daniel explained to me. I crossed my arms over my chest, my eyes shifting down to his tie. "I thought so. Well, this definitely makes things easier." I

replied simply, biting my lower lip. "So what now? You have any leads?" Daniel then asked, walking over to the squad car and leaning against it. Sighing out, I slowly

shook my head, looking up at the morning sky. "No. I have no idea what Eve is doing now. I can't sense her like I used to. It's almost like she's hiding from me,

though I'm not sure if I should be flattered or worried." I replied, shaking my head, my hands balled into tight fists. What now?

"Actually, I w-was wondering if you could help me with something." Maeda spoke out. I looked over at him, tilting my head slightly. "What's up?" I asked him. He

pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, one arm behind his head as he spoke to me. "I was wondering if you knew of any research facility around here. I'd

like to conduct an experiment… and test something. I think it'll help shed some light on the situation." I pursed my lips slightly when he told me this, thinking to myself.

"Research facility… How about the lab that Dr. Klamp was using? He had some pretty extensive equipment there." I suggested aloud, looking at Daniel. Daniel's face

quickly contorted into anger at the sound of Dr. Klamp, shaking his head. "No way! Anywhere but there!" he shouted out. I sighed out, shaking my head as well. They

did have a bit of a row when we paid the good doctor a visit, but still… "He should have evacuated with everyone else, so it should be fine." I reasoned. With a great

sigh, Daniel shook his head slowly, his arms crossed over his chest. "Fine!" he pouted. Seeing Daniel like that made me chuckle lightly to myself as I looked over at

Maeda. "But before we go, I'd like to stop at my place. I need a shower and a change of clothes. Does that sound good?" I told him. Maeda started to fidget from my

question, but he merely pushed up his glasses again, nodding his head vigorously. "Y-yes! Yes of course! That's fine by me! Thank you so much!" he stammered. I

nodded my head to his answer with a smile and a wink. "Alright! Let's get going!" I exclaimed, the three of us climbing into the car.

Even though I already knew that the entire city was evacuated, it was still such a shock to see these streets this empty. There are abandoned cars in random places

on the road, some of them flipped over and burning, and some even went through buildings. Even if it was a controlled evacuation, there was still so much chaos and

panic, though it's understandable. I placed my hand on my chest, my mind turning back to yesterday, and how powerless I was to stop Eve. "Oh!" I suddenly

exclaimed, remembering something, looking at Daniel who was driving as usual. "By the way, how's Ben?" "Ben? He's doing fine. I left him in the precinct. I figure it's

the safest place to be right now." he replied back, his eyes on the road. I nodded my head slightly, my eyes focusing down onto the dashboard. "I see. So…" I started

lowly, but Daniel cut me off. "You don't need to worry, Aya. My boy doesn't know what happened to Lorraine, but I plan to tell him after all of this is over. He's a

strong kid; he'll get through it. But for now, we need to concentrate on what's most important." I looked up at Daniel as he spoke to me, guilt rising in my chest again,

but I ignored it, nodding my head in agreement.

It only took about 10 minutes to reach my apartment. When we arrived, Daniel said he'd go find some breakfast for us with Maeda. I don't like the idea of stealing,

even if there's no one here, but he's right. We're the ones who have to protect our city, and we can't do that while we're hungry, so I relinquished to him and agreed.

While they did that, I entered my apartment, looking around it. It's exactly as I left it. I made my way over to the bathroom and poked my head behind the shower

curtain, fiddling around with the valves to turn on the water and adjust the temperature. After that, I removed my tattered clothing until I was nude and threw them in

a heap on the floor, making a mental note to toss them in the garbage when I was done. I then stretched out my arms with a great sigh and sat down on the toilet to

relieve myself, my eyes looking down at my hands as I did so. My mind turned to Eve again at that moment; I wonder what she's doing right now… Nothing good, that

much is for certain.

I balled up my fists tightly and placed them on my lap, sighing out. I looked down at the floor to see my bare feet, remembering my fight with the lion. I learned two

new tricks last night because of it; the ability to see mitochondria energy in the body, and how to use my own willfully. Up until then, my mitochondria just did its own

thing by healing my wounds, but yesterday I was able to direct the energy to my feet, increasing my speed exponentially. I wiggled my toes as I thought back to last

night, rubbing my two big toes together and over each other as if they were fighting to be on top. Then I closed my eyes and concentrated to that feeling at that time,

opening them again. My eyes were glowing green again, and I could see millions of little specks of light inhabiting my body. My feet, my legs, my thighs, my abdomen,

my hands, my arms, my breasts, every part of my body had these specks of light. I took another look at my open hands and concentrated once more, the lights in

them getting brighter and more concentrated. So… now my hands are above their limit… But what can that mean…? Am I stronger now? If directing my power to my

feet made me feel lighter, then it should mean that my hands are stronger. But…

I looked down at my arms as I concentrated on my hands, and I noticed that the light in them had dimmed somewhat. And not just them either, but my whole body

had less energy. I balled up my fists, my eyes returning back to normal, as well as my hands. So it's a trade-off. It's expected, I suppose. It's not like I have infinite

energy. As I draw power to a specific part of my body, the rest of my body loses mitochondria, kinda like a scale. This can be dangerous if I'm not careful, but it also

means that Eve is the same. Last night, when I fought her, I thought it was really weird that she would only erect a barrier covering one side, but it makes sense now.

It's not that she's arrogant or whatever, she just can't do more than one side.

Sighing out, I ripped out a piece of toilet paper, cleaned myself, and flushed the toilet, standing up. I faced my large bathroom mirror, staring down a nude Aya Brea,

patches of dirt and dried blood covering her body. That's another thing: how does she erect a barrier? If she can do it, surely I can too, right? I looked down at my

hands, flexing my fingers, before I closed my eyes, concentrating, but nothing. I'm not sure what I should even concentrate on. It's simple enough when it's my own

body, but I have no idea what it feels like to shoot out lasers or erect barriers. I shook my head disappointingly, turned toward the shower, and finally stepped in, the

warm water bringing a welcome sense of relief. One step at a time, I suppose.


	19. Day 3: Selection Part 3

About 30 minutes and a new set of clothes later, I was back in the car with Daniel and Maeda. I put on a new pair of jeans with a blue, long-sleeved shirt and a white

jacket. My body was grime and blood free, and my hair was clean and brushed. Feeling refreshed, I helped myself to some canned chili that Daniel found for me, he

and Maeda having already eaten. "So, Maeda, exactly what is it that you want to experiment with?" Daniel asked him as he sped down the quiet street, weaving

around abandoned cars and taxis. I placed a spoonful of chili in my mouth as I turned my head toward the back seat, anxious for an answer. Maeda, however, merely

sigh and looked out the window, a little reserved. "I don't really want to say until I see for myself, but I think I can shed a little light on Eve and how she killed all

those people." he replied. I almost choked on my chili, swallowing hard as I turned my body as well to better see him. "For real? You can figure that out?" I asked

quickly. Maeda was somewhat startled by my outburst, but he nodded his head all the same. "Yes, I believe so." My head was buzzing with anticipation now. If I can

learn how she can affect everyone, I might be better equipped to fight her! At least, that's what I hoped as I wrapped my lips another spoonful of chili.

After a few minutes, we came to a stop in front of the Natural History Museum. As we stepped out of the car, Maeda stared up at the majestic building with wide eyes.

"Wow! So this is the Natural History Museum! It's just as I imagined! No… better!" he exclaimed excitedly as he hurried up the steps, Daniel and I following suit. I

couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement; he's like a little kid! "So, I guess you've never been here before, huh?" I asked. He turned toward me and shook his head

before quickly looking back up at it. "No, this is my first time! I've always wanted to come and look around! How exciting!" he exclaimed. I chuckled again, but Daniel

wasn't as amused as I was. "We're not here on a field trip!" he reminded us, walking up to the large entrance doors. Maeda blushed slightly from embarrassment and

cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as Daniel pushed open the large doors, looking over at us and nodding, the three of us walking in.

We made our way up to the second floor where Dr. Klamp's lab was located, letting ourselves in; the room was empty. "Looks like the jerk isn't here. That's a relief."

Daniel muttered as he led the way inside. Maeda walked in a bit further, looking around the room quickly, nodding his head. "Hmm. For a lab in a museum, the

equipment is rather extensive." he said aloud, walking over to the tables in the corner. "So, what did you want to test?" Daniel asked as he and I made our way to

Maeda. Maeda nodded his head and turned toward us, reaching into his pants pocket. "Yes, of course. Look at this." he told us, holding out his hand. Lying on his palm

was a small glass vial sealed with a cap, and inside it was some kind of weird, orange slime. I gasped when I saw it, my hand over my mouth. "That looks like the

giant blob the audience turned into!" I exclaimed. Maeda nodded his head, clearly having thought the same thing. "Yes, exactly. This was close to where I found Aya,

so I took a sample. After hearing your story, and from what I know of the incident in Japan, I think I can figure out how Eve killed those people with this. Hopefully,

I'm correct." he told us, turning toward the electronic microscope on the table. "You see, at the cellular level, her power cannot be as powerful as Aya said previously."

he added, before grabbing a nearby scalpel, cutting his finger with an "ouch!" "What are you doing?" Daniel asked when he did this, though Maeda didn't answer right

away, instead squeezing his finger over the slime, his blood dripping down onto it. "I just want to see… whether or not…" he muttered absentmindedly, though I can

tell he wasn't really paying attention to us anymore. He placed the sample on a slide and under the scope, adjusting the knobs as he looked into the eye piece. I

glanced over at Daniel, who met my gaze and was clearly equally as confused, before I looked over at Maeda again. "Hmm… as I thought…" he muttered, looking up

at us. "What is it?" I asked hurriedly, feeling a little apprehensive at what he was about to tell me. Maeda pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose again as he

spoke to us. "The slime we have here is made up of Eve's cells. When her cells, or rather, her mitochondria come into contact with different cells, they sort of… take

over the nucleus, for lack of better term." he explained.

My brow furrowed slightly at this, and I could tell that Daniel wasn't really following either. "What does it mean for her mitochondria to take over the nucleus?" I asked

him. Maeda stepped away from the microscope and half-leaned, half-sat on the table as he started to answer me. "As I'm sure you're both aware, our bodies are

made up of billions upon billions of microscopic cells, and within each and every cell there lies a nucleus. The nucleus is the brain of the cell, and controls all of its

functions, just like how our brains control the functions in our bodies." I nodded my head to Maeda's explanation. "Yeah, I know that. So, does that mean that Eve's

cells are infecting other cells like a virus?" I asked him next, to which he shook his head. "Not exactly. See, a virus merely attaches itself to a cell in order to multiply,

like a parasite. In this case, however, it's not just a mere invasion, but a sort of commandeering. Viruses can't take over the nucleus; there's no need to, but Eve's

cells are taking control of the nucleus, giving her free reign over that cell's functions. Now, what do you suppose would happen if her cells took over the nuclei of the

billions of cells in the human body?" he continued on. Daniel and I looked at each other for a quick moment, pondering his question. "I guess she would have control

of the person, right?" Daniel asked with a shrug.

I shook my head to his answer, looking at him. "No, that's not right. Daniel, remember what Dr. Klamp told us yesterday? He said that the mitochondria has control

over an organism's growth." I reminded him, though he got a little pissy from me just mentioning his name. "Yeah, he did say that, didn't he?" he remarked. I then

looked at Maeda, Dr. Klamp's words echoing in my head. "He also mentioned how much heat would be generated if all the mitochondria in the body became active at

once." Maeda nodded his head, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. "I think you got it already. Eve is sending her mitochondria into the bodies of

different organisms, and altering their genes. She ignited all those people by forcing all the mitochondria to become active at once, generating intense heat energy,

and she altered the mitochondria to alter the cellular makeup of animals to either have them grow in size, or enhance their natural abilities." he finished for me,

walking back to the microscope. "But what I don't understand is how she does it."

I looked down at the floor for a few moments, thinking on everything we just discussed. "Eve tends to erect a barrier that causes anyone who crosses its border to

burst into flames… It only ever covers a specific area, and you're safe as long as you're outside it…" I explained lowly, the two men looking at me. In turn, I looked up

at Daniel, having thought of something. "Daniel, when exactly did you run after me in the park?" I asked him. Daniel looked up at the ceiling, pondering for a moment,

before looking back down at me. "I'd say maybe 20 minutes or so." he responded. 20 minutes…? That was about how long it took me to find Eve in the amphitheater…

I then gasped, my eyes widening. Back at Carnegie Hall, it couldn't have taken the cops too long to arrive after I chased after Eve in the backstage areas, and yet no

one else was incinerated. And both times…

"Of course… It's the barriers!" I exclaimed, looking at both the men in awe. They seemed confused, so I explained to them how I'm never able to hit Eve because her

barriers block me. "I think Eve is incapable of erecting more than one barrier at a time. The reason the cops in Carnegie Hall didn't burn, and the reason Daniel was

able to enter the park, was because both times I forced Eve to use her defensive barrier." I explained. The men pondered on this for a bit, before Maeda scratched

the back of his head. "But… that doesn't really explain how she does it." he replied. I shook my head at this, smiling lightly at them both. "No, it makes sense. At first,

I was starting to think that the incinerations were because of some airborne virus, but I don't think so anymore. I think that the flame barrier is actually part of what

comprises Eve. In other words, it's Eve HERSELF. I think the flame barrier is an extension of her essence, almost like the inside of the barrier is inside her own body.

That could be why her mitochondria are trapped within this barrier." I reasoned. Maeda and Daniel were quiet after I explained this, until Maeda sighed, shaking his

head. "As a scientist, every fiber of my being is screaming that it's impossible, but I cannot doubt what I have seen. Actually, I agree with you, Aya." he told us,

smiling meekly. I smiled at him as well, before another thought occurred to me. "Oh right. So then, why am I the only one who's not affected?" I asked him. He

nodded his head again, pushing up his glasses. "Actually, that's also what I wanted to check. I want to take some of your blood and mix it with the sample." he told

me.

I quickly nodded my head in agreement, and so Maeda cut my finger with a fresh scalpel, mixing drops of my blood with the sample. He fiddled with the knobs again

as he peered into the eyepiece, and I noticed his eyes widen in surprise. "Amazing…" he muttered. "What is it? What's going on?" I asked hurriedly, feeling anxious at

what he could tell me. He looked away from the microscope, pushing up his glasses again. "Honestly, I'm not too sure, but it looks like your mitochondria is supplying

more energy to the nuclei of your cells than what's necessary. This, in turn, is preventing Eve's mitochondria from taking over your cells. In other words, your cells

are… well… they're _resisting_ Eve's influence." He explained. "Resisting? Are you saying I'm… immune to her?" I asked, unsure of how to phrase it, but Maeda nodded in

agreement. "Yes, exactly. Although I can't say for certain how this is possible… But, I think that maybe you can use some of the same power as Eve because of the

extra energy that's being supplied to your nuclei. It's almost as if… you were made to oppose her." he explained, his voice somewhat mystified by this. I looked down

at the floor, thinking on what I have learned, but I honestly can't say that I feel completely surprised. I think I pretty much had a feeling that this is how things worked

out. The question now is, will this new intel get me closer to Eve…?

Before the three of us could talk more on the subject, the sound of the door creaking open suddenly echoed into our ears. Without a moment's hesitation, Daniel and I

both upholstered our guns and pointed them at the door at the same time. I then gasped at what I saw.


	20. Day 3: Selection Part 4

"Dr. Klamp?" I spoke out in surprise, Daniel and I lowering our guns. Dr. Klamp looked the same as he did yesterday in his white lab coat and prominent scowl on his

face, this time with a dash of anger mixed in. "What are you doing in here? This is breaking and entering!" he shouted angrily, stomping into the room towards us.

"What are you still doing in the city? You should've evacuated with everyone else!" Daniel shouted in turn, holstering his gun. Dr. Klamp glared at him, stopping in

front of him, fixing his glare on Maeda and I as well. "I tell you, it's you corrupt cops that defile this fine city! I'm asking what the hell you're doing in MY LAB!" he

shouted back, to which Daniel actually took a step back, clicking his tongue in disgust. "Doctor, we've received orders to evacuate the city. You really should…" I

started, but he cut me off. "That doesn't give you the right to barge into my lab and use my equipment!" he shouted at me. This time I looked at the floor, sighing. I

guess he has a point…

"I'm… I'm sorry. It's my fault…" Maeda spoke out, rubbing his right arm timidly, the three of us looking over at him. "I… I asked them to bring me here… so please…

d… don't blame them…" he muttered. "And who the hell are you?" Dr. Klamp retorted. Maeda jumped slightly as if he was spooked by something, rubbing the back of

his head this time. "Oh! I… I'm Kunihiko Maeda. A scientist from Japan…" he stammered back, looking at the floor. Dr. Klamp had his gaze fixed on him for a moment,

before looking down at the scope. "You were using my electronic microscope…" he muttered, peering into the eyepiece. Immediately after peering into the scope, Dr.

Klamp's eyes widened in shock, just as Maeda's had, before looking back at him in surprise. "What is this? Where did you get this specimen? What are these… cells?"

he asked him hurriedly, but Maeda was getting timid again with all the questions. "I…uh… I don't know…" he stammered, but the doctor didn't like that, taking a step

closer to Maeda. "Do you take me for a fool? With cells like these, they would surely change the host body's natural state! Where did you get them?" he shouted.

Maeda took a step back, stammering for what to say. "I… uh… well…" he muttered, before taking a quick glance over at me.

This little movement wasn't missed by the doctor, who quickly pushed past Maeda and walked up to me. I took a step back in surprise, not really expecting this kind of

thing. "Officer Brea, your cells contain a tremendous amount of energy. Do you feel any bodily changes?" he started to ask me. I wasn't exactly sure how to reply to

that question, my eyes darting over to Daniel, who was walking around the room this whole time, looking at random junk and clearly not paying attention anymore.

How should I answer him? Should I tell him about these new powers that I received? Maybe he could shed some more light on them, teach me something new. But, do

I dare say anything? I'm not sure if I could trust this man… "You should feel hot… no? Come on, speak up. Have you lost consciousness recently?" he continued to ask.

"Um… I…" I started, before Daniel suddenly shouted out angrily, causing me to jump slightly, the three of us looking over at him to see him looking at Dr. Klamp's

computer monitor.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? BEN'S NAME IS ON THIS LIST! AND LORRAINE TOO! KLAMP! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he shouted angrily, glaring over at Dr. Klamp,

who quickly pushed past Daniel and shut off the monitor. Fuming with rage, Daniel grabbed the doctor by the collar of his lab coat and lifted him into the air, his teeth

gritting and his face contorted with anger. "What was that list? Tell me right now, damn it!" he shouted, but Dr. Klamp merely glared at him. "Put me down. I don't

have to tell you anything." he replied, surprisingly calm. I walked up to Daniel and placed my hand on his arm. "Daniel, calm down." I told him. Daniel looked down at

me for a moment before cursing, placing Dr. Klamp on the floor. Dr. Klamp adjusted the collar of his coat before standing to the side, pointing at the door. "Get out of

here! Now!" he shouted. His fists shaking, Daniel cursed again and stomped out of the room, Maeda quickly following after him. I sighed out, looking over at Dr.

Klamp. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but we do have to officially warn you about the evacuation. Please remember that." I told him, making my way toward the door.

"Tell me, Officer Brea. Do you enjoy having that barbarian for a partner?" he asked me, forcing me to stop in the doorway. I didn't like what he called Daniel, but I

remained calm as I looked over at him and gave him a small smile, nodding my head. "I can't imagine having anyone else by my side." I replied simply, exiting the

room.

I exited the museum to find Daniel and Maeda standing by the patrol car, Daniel kicking the car's tire in anger. "Damn him! One of these days, I swear…!" he shouted

out, Maeda looking timid and afraid next to him, as if hoping Daniel wouldn't turn on him next. I walked up to the two men and placed a hand on Daniel's broad back,

looking over at Maeda. "What was that list anyway?" I asked him. Maeda looked over at me as he answered. "It's an HLA type listing… It's a list used to determine if

an organ would be rejected after being transplanted." he replied, but this just seemed to make Daniel more upset. "Why were Lorraine and Ben's names on that list?"

he shouted at Maeda, the smaller, weaker man cowering again. "Uh… Well, it's a list of people with matching HLA types, so…" he muttered, taking a step away from

him. I sighed out at this moment, patting Daniel's back. "Calm down, pops. You're gonna give yourself a stroke like this. Let's head back to the station. We should

report to the Chief." I suggested. Daniel looked down at me and sighed as well, nodding his head. "Fine, fine. But I swear, I'm gonna find out just what is up with that

bastard." he replied, making his way over to the driver's seat, Maeda and I following suit.

The ride to the station was uneventful and short, but when we finally arrived, my eyes widened in shock at what I saw. In front of the precinct were wounded cops on

the street! The car screeched to a halt as the three of us dashed out of the car, running over to our fellow officers. I knelt down next to a young man I know, his

uniform torn and bloody. "Hey! Hey, Mark! Come on, wake up! What happened?" I shouted, shaking him slightly. With a groan, the young officer slowly opened his

eyes, blood dripping from his mouth. "Aya… be careful… we were… attacked by monsters… we were taken by surprise…" he muttered, before coughing violently.

"Mark, that's enough! You're gonna be okay! Just hang on!" I shouted out hysterically, but he then closed his eyes and breathed out, his body going limp in my arms…

"No… Mark! Wake up! Mark!" I shouted, shaking him more, but I already knew he was gone. Cursing, I gently laid down Mark on the street, Maeda walking up to me at

that moment, his face grim. I could tell from his face that the others didn't make it as well. Pure anger started to fill me, my whole body shaking. "He said… they were

attacked by monsters…" I muttered, standing up. "So is Eve here?" Maeda asked me, looking into the precinct. The doors were smashed open, and the reception area

was a mess. I shook my head, biting my lower lip, my hands still shaking. "I don't know. I don't sense her, and I don't think her flame barrier is here..." I answered,

taking a look around, my jaw dropping slightly. "Where's Daniel…?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. "He ran into the precinct. He said he's worried about

his son." Maeda replied. I knew it… That idiot… what if she _had_ used her flame barrier?

At that moment, several gunshots erupted from inside the precinct; there are still people alive in there! I quickly upholstered my gun and checked the ammunition

before cocking it. "Maeda, you hide somewhere for now, ok? I'll come back for you when I handle this." I told him. I was about to run in before he suddenly grabbed

my arm. "Wait! Please… take this…" he muttered, reaching into his pocket. I turned toward him when he handed me a necklace with a small, metal charm in the shape

of a Japanese character, though I have no idea what it means. "What is this?" I asked him, making him rub the back of his head again for some reason. "It's a good

luck charm from Japan… It's… It's the best I can do for you…" he muttered timidly. I chuckled lightly, giving him a smile as I placed the necklace around my neck,

tucking the charm into my shirt. "Thank you, Maeda. I'm sure it'll help me out." I told him, nodding my head.

With a wave, I turned toward the precinct and dashed toward it at full speed, determined not to mess up again. I don't know if Eve is really here or not, and if she is

then she's not acting like she did for the past two days. It worried me, but I couldn't let that fear stop me. My fear already cost the lives of hundreds of people; lives

that I'm responsible for and can never make up for. So I won't stop. I won't stop until I'm staring down Eve's dead body. This I promise, to all those I couldn't save.


	21. Day 3: Selection Part 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long with this chapter! I was busy with some stuff, plus I was lazy lol. But, honestly, this chapter was really friggin hard for me to write out! I literally wrote out a few drafts for this one before finally settling on one I liked. I think maybe its because this part of the game was more on gameplay than story. So, if you notice a different tone for this chapter that the others lack, maybe that's why! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the read.**

* * *

><p>I ran past the reception desk into the adjacent hallway, the gunfire erupting from my right. As I peered around the door frame, I saw a group of officers before me<p>

firing their guns toward the end of the hall at a monster I haven't seen before. It appeared to be some kind of lizard man, complete with scaly skin and walking on two

legs. My jaw dropped at the sight of it; how the hell did Eve manage to change an animal this much?

While the officers fired their guns at the creature, my eyes fell upon the havoc that befell the precinct. Broken glass, splintered wood, spent shells, blood, and… bodies.

It took everything I had to keep myself steady, to keep myself from exploding. Officer's bodies were sprawled on the floor in various places, most intact, some… not

whole… Some of their faces showed the fear they held in their hearts before dying, their eyes staring into nothing, the proud blue of their uniforms dyed crimson… I

knew these people… I laughed with them… I smiled with them… Biting my lip, I closed my eyes, the gunshots and shouting filling my head, my hands shaking.

The gunshots then dyed down, forcing me to look over to see that the creature was sprawled on the floor, dead. Some of the officers then turned to see me standing

behind them, a sigh of relief escaping some of their mouths. They then explained to me that the monsters just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, killing

indiscriminately. They infested the whole precinct, and there are more officers and monsters in the floor above, but it seems that no one has seen Eve herself. That

was when I started to get really suspicious. What's she thinking? It's almost like as if she's a different person.

"Ok, I got it. I'll head on up and help get rid of the monsters. By the way, did Daniel run past here?" I spoke, to which Melissa answered. "Yes, he ran upstairs. His son

was staying here after what happened last night, but he seems to have disappeared as well! We're trying to find him, but it's hard while fighting these things! I hope

he's okay." she informed me. Nodding my head, I thanked her and darted for the stairs leading up, my heart aching as I ran by the bodies of my friends.

I bolted up the stairs two steps at a time, more shouting and gunfire erupting all around me. As I turned the corner into the second floor offices, I suddenly came face

to face with another lizard man. It noticed me right away, hissing out a really high pitched sound, its claws extended fully as it readied itself to strike. Growling, I took

a step back and raised my gun, but I was too slow, the lizard man swiping at my hand, knocking my gun down the hall! Just how smart are these things? Before I

could recover from this mind fuck, the lizard quickly spun around and wacked me in the gut with its tail, pushing back down a flight of stairs. I landed on my side,

moaning out from my trip, looking up just in time to see the lizard rushing down the stairs after me, its jaw hanging open, sharp, pointy teeth eager to greet me.

Cursing out, I quickly sat up and grabbed onto my baton, swinging it outward, the lizard grabbing onto it with its jaws. The lizard refused to release my baton, instead

opting to push itself further toward me in an effort to pin me against the wall, its claws ready to gut me when it's close enough. Growling out, I pushed back as hard as

I could, my teeth grinding against each other as I tried to think of a way out of this mess, but this fucking lizard is a lot stronger than it looks! I don't care if my body

is immortal; I don't feel like finding out what it's like to get my intestines pulled out! I kept pushing against it as hard as I could, but I could feel my strength giving in

to it, my body slowly being pushed against the wall, the lizard's claws getting closer. Damn it! I need the barrier! How do I erect it? If I did, I could push this thing

away from me! But how? How? How? HOW?

Before my sanity started to reach its limit and my insides could get a breath of fresh air, some more gunshots erupted from behind the lizard, its body convulsing with

each shot. I then felt its struggle suddenly vanish as I pushed it away easily onto the stairs, blood leaking down from it. Sweat dotting my face, I looked up the stairs

to see a familiar red-head smiling back down at me. "Warner!" I shouted out, standing up on my feet and walking up towards him, a sigh of relief escaping my lungs.

But before I could reach him, Warner's welcoming smile suddenly twisted into a look of pain as he grunted out, falling on his knees. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes

wide as I saw another lizard man with him, its jaw clasped down onto his side, dark blood staining his uniform. "WARNER!" I shouted out as I bolted up the stairs,

grabbing the lizard by the neck, trying to pull it off, but only hurting Warner as I did so. Warner screamed out in pain when I tugged, the lizard having no intention of

letting him go. Suddenly, it just seemed like time was standing still, my hands wrapped around this thing's rugged neck as it slowly sunk its teeth further into Warner's

side. Should I get my gun? I don't think I have enough time. It'll tear out Warner's stomach if I don't hurry. No, I can't let that happen. Warner is my friend. He saved

me. I can't let him die like this. I don't want to lose any more friends! Anger and desperation started to well up inside of me again, my eyes suddenly flashing as green

and purple lights erupted all around me. My hands started to glow very brightly, brighter and brighter, my grip on the thing's neck getting stronger and stronger…

With a loud shout, I squeezed my hands are hard as I could, a snapping sensation running up my arms. The lizard then suddenly opened its jaws, no longer moving,

allowing me to pull it away from Warner. Panting out, I stared at the monstrosity before me, before releasing its neck, the body falling limply on the floor. Still panting,

I stared at my hands, flexing my fingers as the bright lights disappeared again, unable to believe the sensation I felt, but I was soon brought back to Earth with

Warner's grunts. I quickly knelt next to him and was going to help him up when he pushed my hand away. "Don't worry about me, Aya. I'm fine now. You need to

hurry on ahead. The others need your help." he told me. I bit my lip when he said this, looking down at his wound on his side. "But…" I started, but he interrupted.

"I'm fine, really. It's not that deep. So get going." He told me, pushing me away slightly. Sighing out, I nodded my head, standing up. "Get downstairs; it's clear now."

I told him, picking up my gun from the floor. Warner nodded his head, and without another word, I ran down the hall.

I hadn't realized how difficult it was to use my powers in the middle of a fight until now. When I fought Eve in the park, I was already prepared for her; it's not the

same when I'm the one caught by surprise. If I'm going to use this power to protect everyone, I need to learn how to use it properly, and fast!

As I made my way through the station, I fought off the lizard men with my fellow officers. So many of us were killed off by these monsters, but I couldn't afford to let

myself dwell on it right now. I need to do everything I can to make sure that no one else dies. But, I was starting to get really worried. As I fought off the monsters

and made my way further up the precinct, I still haven't seen nor sensed Eve anywhere. Is she even here? She always made herself known to me, but now I can't tell

if she's hiding or not here at all. And then there's Daniel; no one remembers seeing him in the turmoil, and the Chief is missing too, but I was told that Ben was

playing with one of our k-9s, a German Sheppard named Sheeva, and that she went missing as well. I felt a terrible prang in my heart whenever I thought of this, and

I was starting to hope that I was just paranoid.

The monsters were starting to thin out very quickly, and when I finally reached the 4th floor, they were almost all dead. I went through most of the building, and I still

haven't found them. I was starting to get dangerous thoughts when I suddenly heard a loud crash and screaming coming from down the hall. Gasping, I quickly ran

down the hall toward the room I heard the noise come from and opened the door, my heart caught in my throat. In the room before me were Ben, Daniel, and Chief

Baker. The three of them were huddled by the opposite wall, Chief Baker lying on the floor in a bloody heap, with Daniel kneeling before him and Ben, his gun drawn,

blood staining his suit. But that wasn't even what scared me…

Standing in the center of the room, facing the trio, was a very large, brown Cerberus. Yeah, that's right: A FUCKING CERBERUS. When the door opened, making the

usual damned fucking sound it always makes, the Cerberus slowly turned its three heads toward me, all six of its eyes fixed on my location, long, sharp teeth dripping

with saliva and three tongues hanging out hungrily. I was scared. More so than the alligator. More so than the lion. I was scared. It was at this moment, staring at that

monstrosity, that I realized that if I don't use my power to its fullest, I'll die, since I sincerely doubt that my body will heal after getting shred to pieces. On the far side

of the room, Daniel tried speaking to me. He shouted words at me, words I couldn't really understand in my daze, but I already knew: Yeah, that's Sheeva. One of my

partners. I knew her since she was a puppy. I played with her and helped feed her a few times. She was so lovable and smart. And now, because of that bitch-

BECAUSE OF THAT FUCKING BITCH- she turned into this. I didn't want to believe the pain in my heart; I wanted to hope otherwise. But fact is fact, and now I have to

fight a friend. Damn you, Eve.

I looked down at my gun, checking the ammunition. I stood calmly, though I was scared to death. I need to remember what it felt like to use that power. I need to

stay focused. After cocking my gun, I slowly looked up across the room at Daniel, my face sad, but my eyes determined. Daniel looked into my eyes, and when we

shared glances, we both knew. Honestly, at first, I always wondered why I was paired up with Daniel. Was it random? Or maybe fate? Call it whatever you want, but

even if my mind wasn't sure of it, my heart was. And his too. Even though I've been a cop for less than a year; even though I was his partner for a short time, my

bond for him is eternal. We just clicked like that. And if I ever needed proof for all this, it was right now, when he looked away from me, holstering his gun, pushing

his son closer to the wall with the unconscious Chief.

I took a deep breath, looking back up at Sheeva. Yeah, I'm scared, but I can't let that stop me… "Sheeva… I'm sorry… but…" I muttered, my eyes glowing brightly,

specks of green light surrounding me; specks of red light surrounding Sheeva. My feet started to feel really warm as I grabbed hold of my baton in my free hand,

crouching down slightly as Sheeva growled deeply. "I won't lose, Sheeva. I'm really sorry, but…I… won't LOSE!" I shouted out with all my might, dashing forward,

screaming out loudly as Sheeva pounced forward as well, her tongues flailing.


	22. Day 3: Selection Part 6

I gasped out, jumping backward as a large, sharp-clawed paw swung down towards me, the wooden floor splintering under its power. I performed a backward

handstand to help regain my balance as I landed on my feet, pelting forward at top speed as I shot a few rounds from my pistol at Sheeva, but the bullets didn't seem

to affect her at all except for making her angrier. With a loud roar, she lunged her heads forward with her jaws wide open, ready to shred me into bits, but I was

ready for this. When I was close enough for her to reach me, I jumped up just as she snapped at me. At the peak of my jump, I flipped myself upside down to face

her, and fired a few more rounds into her heads, flipping back upright behind her, but once again she proved too tough for my bullets to pierce. Instead, she just

seemed to get annoyed as she faced me, growling deeply, big globs of saliva dripping from her fangs. Panting quickly, I took a few steps back, sweat dotting my

forehead; we've been at it for 10 minutes already. I was mostly just observing her, trying to figure out a pattern to her movements. Right now, all she seems to be

able to do is attack with her paws, fangs, and tail, which honestly is all she really needs. If I'm not careful, I'm a goner.

Sheeva kept her eyes on me as she continued to growl. Honestly, I was thinking that she would be more aggressive than this, but she seems to be keeping her

distance… Before I could think further on this, Sheeva barked out loudly and pounced right at me, but I was ready for it. Just before she landed, I jumped over to the

right side, the weight of her body splintering the wood floor again when she landed. I quickly turned toward her with my gun raised, but a powerful force suddenly

smacked me in my side. With a grunt, I was pushed backward, rolling on the floor until I hit the wall; Sheeva hit me with her tail! I moaned out lowly as I pushed

myself up with my hands, my body feeling sore all over. So that was it; she was observing me too! "AYA! MOVE IT!" I suddenly heard Daniel shout out. I quickly

looked up in time to see Sheeva dashing towards me with her maws wide open! With a gasp, I stumbled onto my feet and dived out of the way, her fangs just barely

missing my legs as she passed me, instead biting into the brick wall. I turned my head over towards her to see a few of her eyes staring back at me hungrily, before

she reared her head back, biting off a piece of the brick wall, dust blowing everywhere as she chomped it into more dust.

Not wanting to end up like that wall, I quickly ran away from her as the dust covered the area, panting deeply. I stopped about halfway in the room, looking back at

her shadow inside the dust cloud, cursing at myself. What do I do? I then had an idea as I holstered my gun, my eyes starting glowing again. Once the dust started to

clear some more, Sheeva saw me from across the room, growling deeply again; this was my cue. Screaming out loudly, I dashed over to where she stood, my right

fist raised up as I neared her. Sheeva reared her heads back again, and lunged with her fangs, but I quickly ducked down and slid under her massive body, her fangs

barely missing my head. My glowing fist practically blinding me, I lifted myself up with one foot behind her, and thrusted my fist into the wall, shattering the bricks and

blowing more dust into the area. As I thought, by focusing most of my power into my fist, I was able to easily punch a hole in the wall; and it didn't even hurt!

"NOW!" I shouted to myself as I turned around toward Sheeva. Yes, two for two! Sheeva can't see or smell me in this thick dust cloud, but I can easily see the red

lights covering her body! Not wasting any time, I pelted towards her and threw another enhanced punch her way, hitting her right in the side. With a loud yelp, her

body cringed, but she wasting no time in trying a counter by swinging her tail in my direction; but I was ready for it. I quickly ducked under the swishing tail, kneeling

below her as she turned herself to face me, still having a hard time seeing and smelling me. Without hesitation, I grabbed my baton strapped to my side and jumped

up right into the middle of her heads, thrusting it into her middle head's left eye, blood spurting out of the socket as she yelped some more in pain. This act tugged at

my heart strings, but I didn't lose my flow as I placed a foot on her head and kicked myself up further into the air, towards the high ceiling. I reached out and grabbed

onto a nook, hanging from it, looking down at her massive form as she shook her head in pain, blood dripping onto the floor as she pranced around in misery, my lips

quivering with guilt. Honestly, I wasn't enjoying this one bit, but I don't have a choice, right? My right leg glowing brightly in my eyes, I pulled myself up, planting my

feet onto the ceiling, my head tilting up towards Sheeva below me, my hair dangling freely in my vision, but not enough to obscure my vision. Without another

thought, I released the nook I held onto and kicked myself off the ceiling towards Sheeva, spinning horizontally like a top. After three revolutions my eyesight was

blurry, but I knew exactly where I was; directly over her heads. Screaming out loudly, I thrusted my leg down as I faced her, my leg burying itself into her middle

neck with a sickening crack, the sheer force of my kick knocking her body down into the floor, the wood underneath her breaking apart to form a small crater of wood

and dust around her.

I landed roughly on my chest, rolling onto my back as I coughed out, my body relaxing itself. Panting deeply, I turned my head towards Sheeva, her middle head

lying on the floor in an awkward angle, the rest of her body unmoving. After a few moments, I slowly sat myself up, my head spinning painfully. "Aya! Aya, are you

okay?" I heard Ben scream out from their side of the room. I looked over at the group to see Daniel and Ben huddled near the unconscious Chief, smiling over at me.

With a sigh, I smiled back, nodding my head."Yeah." I muttered back, bending my head forward in exhaustion.

It was then that I think my heart suddenly stopped. I heard Ben and Daniel screaming at me to move, but I couldn't process the shock I was feeling fast enough. All I

knew was that I turned my head to see Sheeva standing over me, her middle head limp, but her other two heads staring down at me in anger. I then grunted out in

pain as Sheeva swiped at me with her huge paw, my body rolling on the floor again, my head hitting the wall as I came to a full stop on my front. My body quivering in

pain, I slowly lifted up my head, a moist, warm feeling seeping down the back of my neck, my eyesight blurry as I tried to make out Sheeva's form. Grunting, I slowly

pushed myself up, panting out quickly as I did so, unable to believe that she was still alive after that. I looked over at her again, trying to figure out what to do next,

when I noticed her doing something odd. Her remaining two heads were pointing toward me with their mouths wide open. She's just standing there; what is she doing?

A chill running down my spine, my eyes quickly glowed again as I focused my sight on her, a gasp escaping my mouth. Her energy… her remaining energy is being

focused in the space between her heads, glowing brighter and brighter… but why? What sense does that make? An image then suddenly flashed through my mind, my

heart rising up into my throat; this feeling is just like…! Cursing under my breath, I forced myself up onto my feet and started to run out of the way as a large,

powerful beam of energy shot out of Sheeva's mouths towards the spot where I was. The impact of the beam kicked up a cloud of dust and brick as it literally burned

a large hole into the wall, the setting sunlight peering through it. The shockwave of the impact was powerful enough to push me forward as I ran, causing me to fall on

my front again. Groaning, I pushed myself back up, looking at the wall in disbelief. It's just like when Eve shot the laser at me in Carnegie Hall! But, it's so much more

powerful! I would've been vaporized! I couldn't believe that Sheeva had the power to shoot lasers like Eve, and that just made her all the more dangerous. It was then

that Sheeva turned toward me again, charging up another shot. Things really weren't looking good for me. I used most of my power in that one kick, so now I just feel

downright exhausted, but Sheeva still has energy to spare! If I don't figure something out quick, I'll die. And not just me; Daniel, Ben and the Chief would be killed

too, and then the other officers in the precinct. No, I can't fail here! I have to stop her!

As Sheeva charged her shot, and I tried to figure out how to stop her, some gunshots suddenly erupted in the room, causing me to jump. I saw Sheeva stumble

slightly, her energy disipating. We both looked toward where the shots came from to see Daniel standing up, his gun pointed at Sheeva. "That's enough!" he shouted,

firing a few more times at her. "Daniel, no! Stop!" I shouted at him, but it was too late. Sheeva shifted her sights from me to Daniel's group, charging up a new shot

and firing it towards him. "NOO!" I screeched out as I focused what energy I had left in my feet, zipping over to Daniel in a flash, reappearing in front of him. But,

what else could I do? It seemed like time suddenly froze up again. I stood in front of Daniel, beaten and broken; Daniel stumbled backward, Ben stood frozen behind

us, his face tear streaked, and the Chief was still unconscious. The beam was mere feet in front of me. I had no energy left. I can't do anything. There's no time. I

guess, this is it…

I see her again. The girl. She's standing in front of me, smiling at me. What is she doing here? Am I imagining things? No, I don't think so… It's definitely her. She just

looked at me for a bit, still smiling, before turning to face Sheeva, her hands extended at her sides, as if trying to block something. Then, I heard a young girl's voice

in my head: "Believe." And right there, I understood. I don't know how, but I got it. This fight… isn't over yet! I still have a chance!

Time seemed to start back up again, the beam resuming its advance. "NOOOOOO!" I shrieked out as I extended my hands forward, a new sensation washing over

me. In a loud burst of power and radiance, the beam of energy halted its advance before my finger tips, a barely visible barrier bursting into life before me. The sheer

force of the impact between Sheeva's beam and my barrier shook the very foundation of the building, a strong wind whipping around the room like a storm. I

screamed out loudly as I struggled to keep the beam at bay, its majestic glowing lights almost blinding my eyes, but I knew I couldn't keep it up forever. Already I

can feel my renewed strength escape me as the beam slowly pushed me backward, my sneakers sliding on the wood floor. It was then that I suddenly felt something

press up against my back, and when I turned my head, I saw both Daniel and Ben standing behind me, pushing up against me. "Don't give up, partner! You can do it!"

Daniel yelled out as his large hands pressed against my back. "Yeah, Aya! Keep fighting!" Ben screamed out as well, his smaller hands pushing up against my rear,

their combined effort stopping me from moving further. Smiling, I gave them a nod, focusing everything else I had on the effort. "Right!" I shouted out as I started to

step forward, pushing Sheeva's beam back. Screaming out loudly, I shifted my sights upward toward the ceiling, and with one final push, I redirected the beam

upward, blasting a large hole above us. As dust and smoke filled the room, I grabbed my gun and pelted forward toward Sheeva, who was discombobulated, and slid

underneath her huge body, stopping myself just under her. I then held my gun up against her belly and closed my eyes, concentrating. My hands started to glow

warmly, but not just my hands, but my gun as well. I then opened my eyes to take one last look at my friend before I pulled the trigger, a beam of concentrated

energy erupting from the barrel, burning straight through Sheeva's body.

Sheeva didn't even yelp this time. She swayed for a bit before falling over on her side, a pool of blood forming around her. I stayed where I was, lying on the floor

next to her body, silent tears running down my cheeks, my body stained thoroughly with blood, my eyes staring up at the second hole I burned in the ceiling. Damn

it…


	23. Day 3: Selection End

When I opened my eyes, I saw a different ceiling than the one I blew a hole into, and the hard floor I laid on turned into something soft and warm. Blinking my eyes a

few times, I turned my head to find myself lying on a bed in a large room; the precinct conference room, actually. Several beds were collected and lined up in rows

throughout the room, almost every bed filled with injured people, mostly fellow officers. Some were asleep, while others lay awake speaking with friends and loved

ones, all sporting different injuries. There are also a few nurses and doctors walking around, attending to patients. That's right: a number of doctors and nurses were

called on to stay behind after the evacuation.

Feeling a little sore, I slowly sat up on my bed, to which a few officers noticed as they quickly huddled all around me, asking how I felt, what the monsters were, and

such; it was a bit overwhelming, so I was glad when I heard Daniel's voice telling them to give me some room as he made his way over, beaten and bruised, but well.

We both smiled at each other as he pulled up a nearby chair and sat down, the chair creaking under his weight.

As we spoke, I found out that 22 of us were killed, and another 30 wounded, including Nix and Warner. The lizard monsters were all killed, and there was no sign of

Eve anywhere, though I'm still not sure if I should be happy or concerned for this. I sighed out, looking down at my lap, my jeans torn and stained. Daniel placed a

hand on my leg, shaking me slightly. "You did great, partner. Don't blame yourself for all of this. If you weren't here, well… I don't even want to think about it." he

consoled me. I looked up at him and gave him a half smile, nodding my head slightly. "So, how long was I out for?" I asked him, looking toward the nearby window to

see that the setting sun was replaced with darkness. "Just a few hours; it's already past midnight. You fought really hard back there. And it looks like you've learned

some new tricks, huh?" he told me, referring to my fight with Sheeva.

I nodded my head at Daniel, looking down at my hands. "Yeah, I guess I did. It's weird though. It felt like it was something I was always able to do, and I just kinda

remembered it at the nick of time." I told him, smiling lightly. "Anyway, how are Ben and the Chief?" I asked him, looking around the room in search of them. Daniel

turned slightly to point at the far corner of the room, opposite the door. "They're doing fine. They're both resting over there. Baker got hurt pretty bad when he tried

to defend my boy from Sheeva, but luckily it wasn't too serious." he said, before sighing out. "Aya, I want to thank you again-" he started, but I already knew where

this was going, so I held up a hand to silence him, which he did. "Stop. It's not needed." I told him simply, smiling at him as I rose from the bed. Daniel chuckled to

himself, nodding his head.

I walked among the other patients in the room, speaking with some of them. Honestly, I kinda feel guilty. I was hurt badly like

everyone else, but only I'm able to heal this quickly. I get to stand and walk and run and whatever after a few hours of sleep, but everyone else has to suffer longer

as they heal; some of these officers are even permanently disabled. But however guilty I feel, it doesn't compare to my hatred for Eve. I swear that I'll make her pay

for everything, no matter how long it takes me.

As I mingled with my fellow officers and enjoyed their company, a quick and sudden sickening feeling came over me, as if a veil of malice had cloaked me. Gasping

out loudly, I looked up at the ceiling, biting my lip. Daniel, who was standing next to me, stopped what he was doing to look at me, along with some other officers.

"Aya? You okay? What's wrong?" he asked. My face contorted with rage as I looked at him, my hands balled into fists. "It's Eve. I sense her." A look of expected

shock flashed across his face at the news. "What?! Where?!" he asked hurriedly. I quickly rushed past him as I approached the blackboard on the opposite wall, which

had a map of Manhattan pinned on it. I quickly found the precinct as my eyes scanned it over. "She's south of here." I told him as I ran my finger along the map,

trying to figure out the distance. "It's hard to pinpoint her. I don't think she's too far off. But… it doesn't make sense. There's nothing down there. Why would she be

there?" I spoke out, mostly to myself as I tried to get inside Eve's head. Think, Aya. What could she be planning?

"If I had to guess, I'd say she's probably at St. Francis Hospital." a familiar voice spoke out. I turned my head toward its source to see Maeda standing behind me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him as he stepped next to me, looking at the map as well. Maeda pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he looked at

me. "Think about it. Think about the way the precinct was attacked, how no one was burned, and how Eve never showed up." he answered. I sighed out, looking down

as I nodded. "Yeah. I had a feeling. This whole attack was a distraction; a distraction for me." I replied, to which Maeda nodded. "Yes, precisely. Everything that

transpired here was an effort to keep you from noticing her real objective." Daniel stepped up toward us this time, a scowl on his face. "Do you mean that Ultimate

Being thing?" he asked, to which Maeda nodded. "Yes. Do you two remember what I told you? About how this happened once before?" he asked, to which we nodded

this time. "Yeah, you said she created the Ultimate Being once before by using the scientist's sperm, with his dead wife's body." I answered, but then I noticed what I

said, my brow furrowed. "Wait… _did_ she create it?" I asked, trying to remember our conversation back then. Maeda nodded his head, looking at the map again. "Yes,

she did, though it didn't live for very long. It died shortly after it was conceived. And the reason for that had to do with the sperm she used." he told us.

Daniel and I exchanged confused glances at this. "What do you mean by that?" Daniel asked. Maeda turned back to us, pushing up his glasses again. "The Ultimate

Being was impure. The DNA code it received from the sperm isn't compatible with Eve's cells. As such, the Ultimate Being's body could not contain it's power.

However, she needs sperm to birth the Ultimate Being at all, so I guess you could say it's a catch-22. So, how could she birth the Ultimate Being then?" Daniel and I

looked at each other again, unsure of what to say, though I don't think Maeda wanted us to answer, since he spoke again quickly. "She'll need sperm that doesn't

contain a genetic code from the father, but can still fertilize an egg." he said. I frowned at this, crossing my arms. "But that's not possible." I replied, to which Maeda

nodded. "Yes, you're right. It's impossible through natural means." he told us, to which I knew that had to mean something bad.

Then, without saying anything, Maeda turned to the blackboard, picked up a piece of chalk, and started to write on an unused space. He wrote down a bunch of

numbers and symbols I couldn't understand. Once he finished writing down his formula, he put down the chalk, turning to us again. "Do you know what this is?" he

asked. Daniel scoffed, turning his head away. "I haven't been in school in years! You expect me to remember math problems?!" he retorted, but Maeda merely

chuckled. "No, no. This isn't a typical formula from school. You see, when we went to Dr. Klamp's lab, I noticed this equation among his research notes. I wasn't sure

what to make of it exactly, until this incident happened. You see, this equation that I memorized from his notes is proof that Dr. Klamp was able to create artificial

semen." I blinked my eyes a few times when Maeda told us this, my gaze meeting Daniel's, and back again. "Huh? Artificial semen? Are you serious?" "Yes, I'm quite

serious." he replied. "I don't know why, but Dr. Klamp is working with Eve, and he created artificial semen for her; semen that can fertilize an egg, but has no genetic

code by itself. If Eve impregnates herself with this semen, she would birth an Ultimate Being that is made up purely of her own cells." he told us.

I bit my lip again, looking down. "And that's not good for us, right? But, why do you think she's at St. Francis Hospital?" I asked him, looking up again. "You said she's

south of here, right? Well, that's the only place she would be, since one of that hospital's services is artificial insemination. That's also where Dr. Klamp did his

research, according to his notes." he told me, to which I gasped. "What?! Then everything is ready for her! Damn!" I shouted, running out of the room and down the

hall. "Aya! Wait!" Daniel shouted, running after me, with Maeda following behind.

I ran toward the garage of the precinct and flipped the switch to open the gate, making my way toward a car. "Aya, wait! You can't go alone! I'll come with you!"

Daniel shouted, catching up with me, Maeda close behind. "No way." I replied, turning toward them. "Look, you're injured, and not to be blunt, but the two of you

would get in my way. I need to focus all of my attention on Eve. I can't fight her how I want if I have to worry about you two." I told him. Daniel scowled at this and

looked down, but I can tell he understood. After a moment, he nodded his head, looking at me again. "Alright. But you better come back in one piece. You got that?"

he told me, extending his hand. Smiling and chuckling, I walked past his hand and embraced him around his large gut. "You got it." I replied. Stepping into the car, I

started the ignition and floored the gas pedal, the car screeching away as I headed south, toward St. Francis Hospital.


	24. Day 4: Conception Part 1

Since the streets were deserted, it only took me about 5 minutes to reach St. Francis Hospital. I stood before the tall building, its name emblemized in large

letters above me as my eyes scanned its height, before setting on the top. Eve's presence feels especially strong there. There's no mistaking it this time; she's

definitely here. Checking the ammunition in my gun, I made my way over to the blown open entrance. Peering inside, I cautiously crept over the broken glass,

stepping into the lobby which consisted of the receptionist and waiting areas. Of course, there are no people here, but at the same time there were no

monsters, which I found stranger. Still, I dare not lower my guard. I noticed the hospital directory plaque on the wall, so I walked toward it and skimmed its

contents until I found my destination. "The 13th floor." I muttered to myself.

I headed down the adjacent hallway towards the elevators without incident and, to my relief, found out that the elevators are still working. I leaned against

the back wall of the elevator opposite the doors as I ascended, the digital display counting the floors that I passed. Even though I just checked my gun, I

decided to check it again. It's one of the things that Daniel taught me as I patrolled with him. Even if I haven't used it, he told me to always check it without fail.

And so I did. Even if I just checked a few minutes ago, I check again. It's certainly a habit I'm grateful for.

With a loud _ding!_, the elevator doors slid open, the digital display showing the number 13. I quickly jumped out of the doors with my gun in the air, checking

both ways of the corridor; nothing. What's Eve playing at? Why aren't there any monsters? Is she confident that I won't find her? Or am I simply too late?

Whatever the case, I intend to stop her, so I made my way down the hall, peering over a corner to another corridor. Once I confirmed the coast was clear, I

walked around the corner and started down the adjacent hall, before I suddenly came to an abrupt halt with a gasp. I quickly walked up to a nearby window

and placed my hand on it, my eyes wide as I looked outside. Off in the distance, towering over most other buildings, was none other than the Chrysler Building.

But… wait, what? There's nothing there. I squinted my eyes slightly as I stared at the building, my hand pushing up against the glass. I could swear that I saw

something strange… "Am I seeing things?" I muttered to myself. I stared at the building for another moment, but nothing happened, so I decided to make my

way down the hall.

I eventually came upon the room I sought: the Research Lab. The room was a complete mess, with overturned tables and the floor strewn with paper and

broken glass. Of course, the room was empty, but I still held my gun up, ready for anything as I made my way to the center of the room. Tilted on its side

before me was a cylindrical metal container with its top open. On the floor beside it were glass vials containing white fluids, with one of them empty. I bit back a

curse at the sight. It was then that I realized I didn't know enough about the birth of an Ultimate Being. For some reason, I had my doubts that I still had 9

months to kill Eve before she gave birth. With my luck, she would only need a few days, or maybe even a few hours. I couldn't risk it. I turned toward the door

to search for Eve when my eyes fell upon the mystery blonde girl again. I was already used to this maybe-ghost-girl appearing out of nowhere, so I smiled at

her. "Can you give me a hand?" I asked her lightly. The girl smiled back at me and walked past the door. I quickly exited the room, turning to my left to see her

up a small flight of stairs. She goaded me to follow her, walking further and turning the corner, climbing up a second set. I quickly followed her and when I

turned the corner, I saw a door at the end of the steps. This must lead to the roof. I checked the ammunition in my gun one last time as I ascended the last

steps. Placing my hand on the door knob, I grasped it firmly, breathing in slowly. After a few seconds, I turned the knob and pushed the door ever so slowly,

the roof slowly filling my view.

There was nothing unusual about the roof. It was mostly flat, with some ventilation cubes toward the side. It seemed to be deserted. I crept further toward

the center of the roof, my hands grasping my gun tightly, my power focused onto my eyes as I searched for any kind of clue, but I didn't see anything. "So,

you've found this place…" an eerily familiar voice spoke behind me. My heart skipped a beat as I quickly spun around, pointing my gun above the door I just

exited, Eve hovering over it, looking down at me, a disgustingly amusing twinkle in her eye. I felt rage and hate course through me at the sight of her, but I

was able to keep calm, my heart slowing down. After we stared at each other for a few seconds, I lowered my gun. "You're trying to birth an Ultimate Being

with the sperm you took, right? The artificial sperm created by Dr. Klamp." I asked her, to which she sneered. "You're a bright one! Yes, that's correct." she

answered, placing a large clawed hand over her abdomen. "Are you the same Eve that tried to birth the Ultimate Being a decade ago? Back in Japan?" I asked

her calmly. Eve considered me for a moment before lowering herself down to my level, hovering some feet from me. I held my gun tightly in my hand, but I

made no motion to attack. I couldn't help my curiosity. "No, I wasn't. That was my… I suppose you'd call her my sister, although we do share the same

memories. That Eve indeed attempted to birth the Ultimate Being then. She attained consciousness in a female human; however, her human host had died

before she could make use of her. That proved inconsequential though, for her scientist husband, obsessed with bringing back his beloved wife, cultured her

liver cells. It was all she needed to form a body of her own. She was ready to conceive the Ultimate Being, but she made a fatal flaw." she continued, to which I

finished: "She used the sperm of the scientist." Eve smiled wickedly, nodding her head. "Correct. The cells of a human can't copulate with that of a higher being

such as us, so the Ultimate Being was born invalid."

Hearing Eve talk down to what that poor man and his wife went through really surged my anger to a boiling point, but I maintained composure, since Eve

seemed to be in a talkative mood. "Tell me, what happened to that Ultimate Being?" Eve brought a claw up to face, gesturing a flickering motion of disdain

when she explained. "Oh, it died shortly after, of course, along with that Eve. The human scientist was holding its deceased form as it melted in his arms,

causing him to melt as well. Honestly, I will never understand humans." she replied, somewhat bored. My brow furrowed at Eve from this, but I sighed, shaking

my head. "I suppose I shouldn't expect something like you to understand." Even if it was a monster, your child is still your child. "So, how long does it take

before the Ultimate Being is born?" I asked her. She sneered at me again, almost mockingly. "Who knows? It might be a few days, or even just a few hours.

We'll just have to wait and see."

We stared at each other again for a few more seconds, and then I lifted up my gun, pointing it at her. "Then I'll just have to kill you here now, before that can

happen!" I shouted, my eyes glowing as I focused my power into my gun. A blast of pure energy erupted from my gun when I pulled the trigger, heading

straight for Eve. She seemed surprised by this, but it wasn't enough to break her concentration as it hit her barrier. I took this chance to focus my power into

my feet and legs, and sprinted at break neck speed toward Eve, my police baton in my free hand. When the energy from my gun dissipated, I suddenly

appeared behind Eve, focusing my power into my arm, swinging my club with all my strength, yelling from the effort, but I was either too slow or too

predictable. Instead of hitting Eve, I hit her barrier. With a sneer and a wink, Eve spun her body and smacked me in the gut with her tail, knocking the wind out

of me, sending me flying. I landed hard on the floor, spinning a few times before stopping on my back, coughing out hard as I gasped for air. I shakily sat up,

staring at Eve angrily, focusing on my feet again as I disappeared on the spot. I tried to confuse Eve by running at random areas on the roof, but she seemed

to always know where I was. "What fun!" she shouted in glee, raising her two clawed hands, firing lasers at incredible speed. Suddenly I was on the

defensive! She always shot her lasers right where I was standing, so I had to keep running and ducking and rolling and side stepping just not to get hit. With

a growl, I managed to fire a few rounds from my gun at her, but they just stopped in mid air, falling harmlessly on the floor.

We had to have been at it for at least 10 minutes. No matter how hard I tried to get past her defenses, she always seemed to know what I would do in

advance, forcing me to stay on the defensive. I felt my exhaustion and fatigue catching up to me, and I knew it was only a matter of time before she really had

the upper hand. "What's wrong, Aya?! You're slowing down!" Eve shouted out, firing two more lasers at me. I ducked the first one and made to side step the

next, but then I screwed up. With a curse, I felt my leg seize up, screaming out in pain as Eve's laser shot through my shoulder, burning a hole straight

through. I fell onto the floor, crying out as I cupped my hand over it, glaring up at Eve as she quickly hovered over me. "Damn you!" I shouted out angrily. Eve

merely smiled her wicked smile at me, amusement in her eyes. "You've gotten stronger, but I guess this is the best you can do. The frailness of humans really

astounds me." she cooed mockingly. With a yell, I threw my gun at her, but it merely stopped in mid air, clattering down to the floor. "It really is a shame we

couldn't understand each other, Aya. We are of the same blood, after all."

My jaw dropped at this statement. "Same blood? What the hell are you talking about?! I'm nothing like you!" I shouted. I made to kneel up, but I cried out

again as Eve shot another laser, piercing my stomach this time. I fell forward, clenching my gut with my arm, shakily looking up at Eve. She kept smiling wickedly

at me, shaking her head slowly. "You still don't remember?" she mocked. Before I could ask anymore, however, a loud, booming sound suddenly erupted all

around us. It was then that two fighter jets soared past us. "What the…? Is that the Air Force?" I muttered, watching as they circled around, flying right toward

us. Eve watched them as they neared, chuckling to herself. "Pitiful. You humans and your little toys." she commented, flicking her wrist. I realized quickly what

she did and watched helplessly as the two fighter jets wobbled in the air, the two pilots having been set ablaze. One of them crashed to the streets below, but

the last remaining one somehow maintained its course, gliding straight in our direction. With booming laughter, Eve turned toward me with arms raised. "What

fun, what fun! Let's see if your luck still holds, shall we?!" she exclaimed, pointing at my right leg and firing another laser. I cried out again as it pierced my

thigh, clenching it with my hand. "Fuck you!" I shouted angrily. With another laugh, Eve flew directly up into the air. I didn't have time to watch where she was

going, the fighter jet falling down toward me. I tried to get up on my feet, but I fell down again, my leg burning with pain. My mitochondria couldn't heal me in

time!

I watched in horror as the jet was now mere feet in front of me. At that moment, I couldn't help but think about Daniel, Ben, Maeda, the Chief, and everyone

else who waited for me at the precinct. A violent shiver shot through my spine, a deathly cold suddenly shrouding my body. Tears welling up in my eyes, I

shakily threw my hands up in the air in one last, desperate attempt, as if I meant to catch the descending jet. Last thing I could remember before falling into

blackness was the pain of my bones crushing and red flames filling my sight.


	25. Day 4: Conception End

**A/N: You guys will probably notice that the title here says "End" right after I just put "Part 1". I assure you I'm not getting lazy. If you played the game and don't remember, this was a really small part in the game as well, only taking place in the hospital. Not to mention it was mostly gameplay, not story. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to Day 5!**

* * *

><p>Daniel sat by his messy desk, absentmindedly tapping a finger on his arm rest as he stared at a wooden picture frame propped in front of him. The picture within<p>

showed himself, Lorraine, and Ben last year, before the divorce, in Central Park on a sunny Saturday. Lorraine was sitting on a park bench with Ben sitting next to

her, and Daniel standing behind them, one hand on his son's head. The three of them were really happy that day, especially Ben. Lorraine was a gem to look at, with

her casual blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was let down in braids, and she wore a simple, thin gold necklace. She looked so normal, but that's one of the

things that Daniel was attracted to. She didn't need to try to make herself look pretty; she just _was_.

As he stared at the picture, he became conscious of the mess that occupied his desk. He remembered how he would have stupid fights with her over things like him

being disorganized, or leaving the toilet seat up, or how he came home late from work so much. He remembered how important those issues were at the time, and

how angry he used to get.

His thoughts then went back to the day of the Central Park Massacre, where Lorraine died. Aya did her best to try to save those people, but it wasn't enough and he

knew that it tore away at her. That's just the kind of person she was. Aya never knew what it meant to give up, always pressing on even when things got too difficult.

She was always like that, before and now. Aya's a special kind of person that you don't see too often. She has a huge heart, and always wants to do what she can to

help others. She wanted to be a cop for this one wish, and she was damn good at it. Daniel smiled lightly when he remembered back to the day they first met.

* * *

><p>It was about 6 months ago, during the summer months. Baker called him into his office and told him right out of the blue that he would be partnered up with the<p>

newest recruit. Daniel objected, of course, saying that he was too old to play babysitter. But the Chief didn't want to hear it, so he called her in. When the door

opened, in came Aya, dressed in her soon to be iconic black denim jacket, white under shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. She looked Japanese and her blonde hair shone

from the exposed sunlight through the window, her ocean blue eyes shimmering with the same kind of anticipation and anxiety all new recruits tend to have. To say

the least, Daniel wasn't too impressed. The girl looked no bigger than 5' 5, her arms and legs were thin, and she couldn't have weighed more than 110 lbs. Daniel was

actually expecting this to be some kind of joke, but then again Baker wasn't exactly known for his sense of humor. When she introduced herself, Daniel couldn't help

but feel like she might faint at any moment. She stuttered a lot, made little eye contact, and kept shifting her feet like she was afraid of getting punished. Daniel kept

thinking that this had to be a bad joke. There's no way that this little girl can survive the mean streets of New York as a cop.

As the days quickly passed, Daniel got to know his new partner more and more. Her parents died when she was little, and she jumped from foster home to foster

home after that. In 1992, when she turned 20, she was accepted into the University of Virginia where she studied criminology for 2 years. Still, Daniel wondered if she

was really cut out for this line of work. The past few days have been somewhat quiet, so he worried about her falling into some kind of lull before anything major

happened. She spent most of the time silent. She wasn't really anti-social, but she didn't seem that forthcoming either. She spoke and smiled and laughed, but it was

more reactionary than initiative. Would this make her the shy type? He wasn't sure, and it only made him worry more. How dependable could she be when things got

hairy? Could he really trust someone like that?

About two weeks after Aya joined the force, she and Daniel were sitting by their desks filling out some paperwork when Warner came up to them in a panic. "Daniel!

We got something big! There's a robbery going down!" he yelled out in a hurry. Daniel nodded his head at Warner, standing up as he grabbed his brown over coat.

"Right! Aya, let's go!" he exclaimed. Aya looked at him with slight shock, nodding her head slowly. "Uh…right." she muttered, following him out of the precinct. They

jumped into their patrol car, with Daniel driving of course, and sped out onto the streets with their lights shining and horns blaring.

They followed Warner's car into a blockaded intersection, with seven or eight other patrol cars dispersed on the street in front of a large bank. Some of the patrol cars

were pockmarked with bullet holes, the officers hiding behind them, gunshots ringing out as the robbers and cops alternated shots at each other. Daniel and Aya

quickly got out of their car and hid behind it, their guns out. Daniel watched Warner hide behind his car next to them, pulling out his gun as well. "How many are

there?!" Daniel shouted out to him as a few shots bounced around his car. Warner shook his head, returning fire. "We're not sure! Maybe about 10! We can't get

close!" he shouted back. Daniel bit back a curse, risking a look over his car's rear. The windows of the bank were all smashed in and the lights were out. He could

make out a few shadows inside, but nothing too clear. "Hostages?!" he asked, to which Warner nodded. "Yeah! About 18! Customers and employees! We tried

negotiating with them, but it broke quick and they started firing on us!" Daniel sighed, shaking his head again. "Idiots. Don't they know we have the whole place

surrounded? They're not getting away." he muttered, looking over at Aya.

Aya spent the whole time huddled down next to Daniel, remaining quiet. At first he wondered if she was afraid, but then he noticed a certain look in her eyes that

made him question if she had a plan. She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining slightly. "Daniel, I need you to cover me." she told him, her voice sterner than what

it had been. "What are you planning?" he asked her, checking his gun one last time. She opened the passenger door when he asked, rummaging through a duffle bag

she brought, pulling out a flash grenade and a smoke grenade. Daniel's jaw dropped at the sight. "What are you planning to do with those?" he asked her cautiously,

to which she grinned and winked. "You'll see." she replied. And before he could say another word, she ran around him, towards the bank. Cursing out, he stood up

over the car and started firing his gun at the robbers; the other officers firing as well as Aya ran across a modern no man's land. Daniel kept thinking that he would

see her fall down any moment, but she kept on going, bullets flying over her as the robbers fired back.

When she was half way toward the bank, she pulled the pins and threw the grenades right into the open windows, and a second later a bright light erupted out of it

with a loud bang, followed by a billow of dark smoke. Not missing a beat, Aya ran into the smoke, gunshots ringing out from the panic. Cursing, Daniel ran around his

car and headed toward the bank, the other officers following close behind. They split off and took cover on both sides of the entrance, the smoke making it impossible

to see inside. "Aya!" Daniel shouted out when the gunshots suddenly died down. Daniel was feeling nervous when no one replied and was about to run in when he

heard a terrified yell, one of the robbers stumbling out of the smoke passed them. Before anyone could react to the robber, there was another shout as Aya jumped

out from the smoke, spun once in the air and planted her left foot right into the robber's face! The force of the jump kick lifted the robber a few inches from the

ground, forced him to spin like a rag doll, and plop right back onto the concrete on his back spread eagle, knocked out cold, an imprint from the bottom of Aya's

sneaker covering his mask. Daniel and the other officers did nothing but stare at Aya with their jaws hanging down. Sighing out from the effort, she turned to her

fellow officers and noticed the shocked looks they gave her. Her cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment as she placed a hand behind her head, laughing out.

"Wow, that was kinda reckless, huh?" she exclaimed.

There was a silent pause between them when the smoke finally cleared out. Daniel and the other officers slowly looked into the bank to see that the other robbers

were all unconscious. Most of them were sprawled on the floor in random poses, two of them were hanging over desks and one, though Daniel had no idea how, went

right through a wooden door with his lower half facing them. After the officers took a moment to let this sink in, they all slowly looked back at Aya, their jaws still

dropped. Aya was clearly nervous from this strange behavior and chuckled some more in embarrassment. "Uh… sorry?" she said uncertainly. It was then that the

officers suddenly cheered out, causing Aya to jump on the spot. Daniel walked up to her and slapped a large hand on her shoulder, almost knocking her over while

grinning like mad. "I can't believe you did that! You took down all those robbers alone! Was your plan to charge them the whole time?!" he asked excitedly. She

looked up at him, still blushing. "I don't know! I kinda just made it up as I went!" she confessed, laughing out as well.

Thankfully, none of the hostages were hurt and all the robbers were arrested with no injuries or casualties on either side (well, except for the robbers getting their

asses kicked). Chief Baker was happy with the positive press, Daniel got to see what his partner was really made of, and Aya became more open and friendly with

everyone. Whoever made up that old saying "don't judge a book by its cover" was a genius as far as Daniel was concerned. Over the next six months, the duo went

on to solve more crimes and kick more ass, and eventually they became known as the "father-daughter team of precinct 17."

* * *

><p>Daniel leaned back against his chair, staring up at the ceiling. The both of them were in some sticky situations before, but they always made it through unscathed,<p>

especially Aya. No matter what happened, even if things seemed hopeless, she always managed to pull through somehow, and she only got stronger for it. If anyone

can get through this ordeal, it was her. He believed in her with every fiber of his being. She told him she would come back, so he knew that it would happen. It was as

simple as that.

At that moment, Maeda walked into the office area, walking up to Daniel. Daniel looked over at him, noticing his grim expression. "Nothing yet?" he asked, to which

Maeda shook his head. Daniel's face dropped as he sighed. He stood up and placed a hand on Maeda's shoulder. "It'll be alright. Did Warner speak to you yet?" he

asked. Maeda sighed as well, nodding his head. "Yes. But shouldn't we wait a bit longer?" he asked, to which Daniel shook his head. "No. We can't waste more time

than we have already. Don't worry too much, Maeda. Let's get going. We have a certain mad doctor we need to see."

With that said, the two of them made their way out of the precinct, the sun shining brightly over head, but somehow it was also grim and lonely. They stepped into a

patrol car and drove off toward the Museum of Natural History.

The jet crash on top of St. Francis Hospital was heard all over the island, but when the officers went to investigate, Aya was nowhere in sight. Every able bodied officer

was searching the city for her with no luck, and the cause seemed more and more hopeless. For the past 36 hours, Aya Brea has gone missing.


	26. Day 5: Evolution Part 1

It didn't take long for Daniel and Maeda to reach the museum. The front entrance was open, but there didn't seem to be anyone around, which made Daniel a

little suspicious. As he made his way inside, Daniel equipped his revolver and checked the ammunition, making his way towards Dr. Klamp's lab with Maeda

following closely behind. When they reached the second floor, Daniel was more shocked to see that Dr. Klamp's door was open considering how anti-social the

good doctor is. "Klamp! You in here?!" Daniel called in as he slowly pulled open the door, but no one was inside. He was about to walk into the room when he

heard the unmistakable _creak_ of a door opening from behind. He quickly spun around to see the tail end of a white lab coat disappearing from sight behind a

partially ajar double door in the opposite end of the room. "Maeda, go in the lab and dig up anything that you can on Klamp!" Daniel screamed as he quickly

made his way toward the double doors with his gun raised, ignoring the protests of Maeda. He kicked the door open when he reached it, finding himself in

another long hallway. With nowhere to go but forward, Daniel ran as fast as his large frame would allow.

Daniel was always just barely able to see Dr. Klamp turn a corner as he followed through several exhibits and hallways of the museum, screaming at the doctor

to stop, but to no avail. After a thoroughly unenjoyable game of cat and mouse, Daniel turned the next corner to find himself standing in the dinosaur exhibit. It

was a large, circular rotunda whose ceiling reached up passed the fourth floor, with every floor blocked off with a railing. There were a few dinosaur fossils on

stands throughout the area, but the most prominent was none other than the famous king of dinosaurs, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, standing proudly in the center

with its head held high and jaw wide open, as if letting out a shrilling roar. But Daniel had no time to marvel at the treasure, his eyes instead focused on the

back of Dr. Klamp who, standing beneath the T-Rex, was bent over and panting from the running. Daniel wasn't in such good shape himself; it's been a long

while since he ran so much. Panting as well, Daniel raised up his revolver and pointed it at Dr. Klamp. "That's enough, Klamp! You're under arrest!" he shouted

out between deep breaths. Dr. Klamp slowly stood up straight and turned toward Daniel, an ugly scowl sprawled across his face. "You're a fool, Officer Dollis!

You think you can charge me like a _human_?! Don't make me laugh!" he shouted out angrily. "I'm far above pathetic humans such as you! I am superior! I don't

follow the meaningless laws of humans anymore! You are beneath me!" he continued, his arms now spread open before him, a wild look in his eyes as he

started to laugh manically.

Daniel kept his gun pointed at the doctor, standing several meters before him. "You're nothing but a nut, Klamp! There's a cozy cell with padded walls that has

your name written all over it!" he shouted, but Dr. Klamp merely laughed again. Biting back a curse, Daniel dared to take a step closer to the crazy doctor.

"What are you thinking, Klamp?! Why would you help Eve?! Do you have any idea what she's trying to do?!" he shouted out angrily. Dr. Klamp stopped

laughing as he studied Daniel a little closer. "Of course I do." he replied simply, a wicked grin on his face. "Eve means to birth the Ultimate Being, and she

requested my help to do so, no doubt recognizing my genius. And once the Ultimate Being is created, she'll wipe out every insignificant, disgusting human from

the face of the planet! The world will be reset, just as it has dozens of times before! And I, Hans Klamp, will be at the forefront of this new world that I helped

to create! I will rise above you! I will be _perfect!_" he screamed out as loud as he could, a look of absolute jubilation plastered on his mug. He then pointed a

finger at Daniel, his eyes livid. "And you, _YOU_ will be the first to die! EVE! HEAR ME! SMITE THIS PATHETIC, SINFUL HUMAN BEFORE ME! TEACH HIM _OUR _DIVINE

WILL!" he bellowed deeply, the room filling with his manical laughter once again.

Daniel cursed out, his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he looked all around the rotunda for any sign of Eve, but his ears found her first. "Klamp, you foolish

man. You dare to order _me_? It seems that you have forgotten your place." Daniel was startled by the voice because it sounded like it was echoing from inside

his head. So this is Eve's voice… Is this telepathy? Daniel looked over at Klamp and saw that he was no longer laughing, obviously dumbfounded by Eve's

words. "You proved most useful, for a human. However, you have exceeded your usefulness. I no longer have any need for you. You may die now." Eve spoke

out, rather placidly. Klamp blinked his eyes a few times, staring up at the ceiling, before setting his eyes down on Daniel, his smile fading slowly. "….huh?"

Those were the last words uttered by the insane doctor before he was suddenly set ablaze. Daniel recoiled from the sudden incineration, and rushed over to

Dr. Klamp as he fell onto the floor, screaming out in agony. Daniel removed his brown overcoat and desperately padded the flames, but it was already too late.

He cursed out, but had no time to think when Eve spoke out again. "You are Aya's partner, are you not?" she spoke out in his head. Daniel quickly stood up

over Dr. Klamp's body, looking around frantically. "Where are you?! Where's Aya?!" he shouted angrily, Eve laughing at his outburst. "Don't worry, human. You

will join your partner very shortly." she promised him, her voice going silent again. Daniel swallowed nervously at this point. Was she going to incinerate him

next? Not wanting to find out, he turned toward the doors to meet up with Maeda when he stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes wide with bewilderment, Daniel watched as an orange puddle of goo appeared before him. The puddle slid across the floor around him as it made its

way toward the center. "Is this… the goo that Aya mentioned…?" Daniel muttered to himself. He watched as the puddle of goo slid its way up onto the stand of

the T-Rex, and made its way up the T-Rex's leg. Daniel could do nothing but watch as the goo expanded itself over the large fossil, like a blanket. His eyes wide

with horror, Daniel's body started to shake in fear as he watched this 65 million year old relic begin to move once again, the goo forming itself with the

skeleton. Lifting up its head, the reborn T-Rex let out a mighty roar as it snapped the supporting cables attached to it, stepping down from its stand, its

footstep shaking the floor. Daniel was simply frozen with confusion, amazement, and fear before he was brought back to his sense when the T-Rex set its

hollow eye sockets in his direction. Cursing out, Daniel forced himself to run back through the double doors into the adjacent hallway, the T-Rex letting out

another mighty roar as it chased after him. Daniel almost skidded on the floor as he ran down the hall as fast as he could, the T-Rex smashing itself into the

wall behind him, letting out a frustrated roar.

Daniel made his way over to Dr. Klamp's lab on the second floor, his undershirt drenched with sweat. Panting deeply, he pushed open the door to find Maeda

sitting in front of the computer, looking in his direction. "Daniel! I'm glad you're here! You're not going to believe…" he started, before noticing the condition he

was in. "Are you alright? Where's Dr. Klamp?" he asked timidly. "No time! We need to get out of here!" Daniel shouted back. Maeda was about to ask what was

happening when the T-Rex let out another roar, a look of utter fear on his face. "W-what was that?!" he asked shrilly, but Daniel made no attempt to explain

as he hurried in and grabbed Maeda's arm. "Later! We need to go _NOW_!" Daniel implored, half-pulling Maeda to the door.

Together, the two men ran down to the first floor and out of the main entrance. It was already dusk with the sun setting, making the sky a dull orange, but

they paid no mind as they ran toward the patrol car, the T-Rex letting out another roar accompanied by another thunderous crash. Daniel and Maeda stood by

the squad car when they looked back at the museum to see that the crash was the wall crumbling away as the T-Rex forced itself outside. Roaring out again,

as if celebrating its freedom, the T-Rex seemed to look in their direction again before charging at them with its jaw wide open, it's very large and pointed teeth

flashing like swords. With a yelp, the two men quickly ran down the road as the T-Rex's teeth dug themselves into the car, crushing it like a soda can. The two

men stumbled on the ground, desperately trying to crawl away as they watched the T-Rex lift up the patrol car and swing it around effortlessly, before

releasing its grip on it and sending it flying into a building.

Maeda was shaking and crying silently as he sat on the street, unable to turn his eyes away from the majestic creature. Cursing out, Daniel, who sat next to

him, pointed his revolver at the monster and let lose his ammo until his gun was empty. Each shot found its mark, but it didn't seem to affect the monster at all.

With one last roar, the T-Rex ran straight at him, filling the distance with only three steps, its jaw wide open, ready to tear him apart.

Daniel threw his arms up instinctively out of sheer desperation, knowing full well that he was going to die. However, when the T-Rex's teeth was mere inches

away from the duo, for a split second, Daniel saw a streak of gold flash across his path, before he was pushed back by a sudden shockwave, dust and debris

flying up into the air. Daniel tumbled around on the pavement before stopping on his front, Maeda's stifled cries erupting next to him. With a moan, Daniel

quickly lifted his head to look forward at the T-Rex, his eyes wide in disbelief when the dust cleared.

Standing in front of the T-Rex, her hands each holding a large tooth as she held the monster back, was a young, blonde, Asian American girl with tattered blue

jeans, a torn white shirt, and dirty, black sneakers. Her right hand holding a large tooth from the monster's upper jaw, and her left holding a tooth from the

lower jaw, she stood at the center of a small crater that formed when the monster collided with her, her body shaking from the effort of pushing back against a

creature of such a large size. Daniel could do nothing but stare in bafflement as she gave out a loud scream, before lifting up her right leg and swiftly kicking

the monster in the jaw, the sheer force of the impact breaking off the two teeth that she held as well as forcing the behemoth to step back a few times as it

attempted to open its mouth again, its remaining lower teeth having pierced the inside of its upper jaw. Still holding the large, broken teeth in her hands, the

young lady slowly turned toward the dumbfounded duo, silent tears rushing down Daniel's cheeks at the sight of her.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry that I'm late!" Aya exclaimed with a smile and a wink.


	27. Day 5: Evolution Part 2

I turned away from Daniel and Maeda to look back at the reborn T-Rex standing before me as it struggled to open its massive jaws, its lower teeth having

pierced its own upper jaw from my kick. Thank goodness I made it time… "Daniel! Maeda! Get back! I'll handle this!" I shouted out as I started to walk toward

the T-Rex, the green lights of my mitochondria and the contrasting red of the T-Rex meshing together in my vision as I focused my power. Gripping the broken

teeth of the monster in my hands, I swiftly hurled one of them in its direction, smacking it in the head, the monster swaying from the force of the impact. I didn't

waste any time as I focused my power into my feet and legs, dashing toward the T-Rex at speeds that are impossible for a normal person. The T-Rex finally

managed to dislodge its own jaw and gave a shrill roar as I approached. To my surprise, it knew where I was and attempted to step on me, but I simply

dodged to the side before it could flatten me. Not missing a beat, I jumped into the air straight at the monster's head, gripped the remaining tooth in my

possession with both hands, and swung it like a bat, smacking the T-Rex across the snout. The tooth broke apart while the T-Rex stumbled back once again,

seemingly dizzy from the impact, but still standing. I landed on my feet without a hitch at a height that would break a normal person's legs, looking up at the

abomination with disdain. This one is going to be hard to kill, it seems. While I contemplated on a method that would kill it, the T-Rex orientated itself and

suddenly spun itself around in a circle, smacking me hard in the side with its very large and bony tail. The wind completely knocked out of me, the force of the

attack lifted me up into the air and smashed me against the side of a brick building, dust and debris spewing up on impact.

I cursed out as I sat in the crater of brick and mortar caused by my impact, shaking my head slightly to blow some of the dust off. "It's faster than I gave it

credit for…" I muttered to myself as I looked over toward it, watching as it quickly made its way toward me with its jaw wide open. "Oh shit." I cursed as the

T-Rex's jaws started to close themselves on me. Focusing my power into my legs again, I desperately jumped straight into the air from my crater, the T-Rex's

teeth barely missing me. It seemed to notice right away what I did, its hollow eye sockets watching me as I flew several more meters into the air, before slowly

starting to fall back down. As I returned its stare, a small smile cracked on my lips. "Oh ho! I have an idea~!" I chanted to myself, the T-Rex roaring loudly again

as it impatiently waited for me to fall down. Not wanting to keep it waiting, I fell head first towards it, focusing my power into my hands until a green orb of light

the size of a volleyball formed between them. Once I was almost level with its head, I shot out a large laser beam, hitting it point blank in the face, the force of

the blast actually pushing me back as I fell. I hadn't considered that, so I skidded rather embarrassingly on my ass, moaning out in pain. "Not how I planned

it…" I muttered as I sat myself up, looking towards the T-Rex.

The T-Rex was pushed back from my blast, as indicated from the deep skid marks in the pavement, but it was still standing, seemingly unhurt. I whistled out at

it in disbelief, my eyes wide. "Wow. That blast was powerful enough to kill Sheeva, and yet you're doing just fine. Are you trying to make me look bad, you

prehistoric turd?" I screamed out, standing up on my feet. I crossed my arms over my breast as I pondered on what to do next. "I don't want to waste too

much time on you. I need to get to Eve quickly." I muttered, looking over at the ruined museum. More specifically, I looked up at the 4th floor, where her

presence was strongest. Sighing out, I looked over at the hulking form of a monster, nodding my head. "Ok!" I shouted, holding out a fist with my index finger

extended upward. "One second! That's all you get!" I shouted. I dared to glance at Daniel and Maeda, who were still laying on the pavement, looking at me

with clear confusion. "Try not to blink, guys!" I shouted at them with a wink. The T-Rex was apparently unamused, letting out one more roar as it bolted right

toward me, its jaw wide open. Exhaling slowly, I gripped my police baton strapped to my side, my eyes focused on my foe as my body became enveloped by a

bright green light. The T-Rex mere feet away from me, I screamed out at the top of my lungs as I lunged forward.

* * *

><p>Daniel wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at. He knew that Aya was strong, stronger than any normal person could be, but the sight before him was<p>

confounding. It almost seemed like she was making sport of the monster she was fighting. For the past few days she was more defensive and unsure of

herself, which is perfectly natural considering the circumstances, but right now, as she smiled and joked, she seemed more like the Aya he knew before this

whole mess. She just disappeared without a trace 40 hours ago, and just as suddenly reappeared with her confidence returned. "What were you doing just

now, Aya…?" Daniel muttered to himself as he watched her fight.

"One second! That's all you get!" he heard her shout at the monster, extending her index finger as she said it. "Try not to blink, guys!" she then shouted at the

duo, almost giddy. At this point, Daniel couldn't help but smile as well, finally sitting himself up on the pavement. "You always were amazing Aya, power or not.

I'm glad you're back." he muttered to himself again as he watched the T-Rex charge at her. He wasn't concerned for her. He knew she would be fine. So, he

watched closely at what she would do.

When the T-Rex was right in front of her, Aya seemed to vanish on the spot, but then immediately reappeared behind the T-Rex, both of her hands gripping her

baton as she pointed it downward, as if she struck down with it. The T-Rex slowly walked a bit further away, appearing to be disoriented, before coming to a

complete stop, standing perfectly still. Daniel and Maeda's jaws hung open at the display. What happened? They couldn't see it at all. Before they could even

try to ask Aya, the T-Rex started to shutter, a long, vertical gap appearing in its middle as its body fell apart in two pieces, the old bones of the defeated

monster crumbling down on the pavement in a cloud of dust.

* * *

><p>I sighed out deeply as I turned my head toward the heap of bones, wiping sweat from my brow. "That was a little harder than I thought. I should be careful." I<p>

muttered to myself as I strapped my baton to my side. I turned back toward Daniel and Maeda, who were already standing and running towards me. I couldn't

help but smile wide at them, running towards them as well, Daniel throwing his large arms around me, bawling out. It was a little funny to see, since I've never

seen him cry, but I felt terrible too. "I'm sorry for making you worry." I apologized, my face buried in his chest as we embraced each other. "I'm just so glad

you're okay. I thought you died." Daniel managed to say, sniffling and drying his eyes. I released myself from him, giving him another wink. "Well, I think I did."

I replied, chuckling lightly. Daniel seemed mortified by this, so I quickly added: "Oh, but its fine now! I came back like I said! More importantly…" I looked back

over at the Museum. "I know that Klamp's dead. Eve's in the 4th floor right now, so I need to get going. So, I have to ask you guys to wait here." I told them,

facing them again. Daniel didn't seem surprised by this, and it actually made me feel bad again, but I knew he understood when he nodded. "We'll be out here.

Be careful." he replied.

With a nod, I ran toward the museum, focusing my power once again. Once I was close enough, I jumped up into the air, reaching the 4th story with ease.

With a shout, I focused my power into my fist as I punched the wall, destroying it and making a large hole. I jumped through the hole and swiftly stood up on

my feet, my eyes quickly scanning the room. It seemed that I was in the Ancient Egypt Exhibit, complete with Ancient Egypt sarcophagi, hieroglyphic walls,

stone tablets, and miniature pyramids. But then my eyes stopped when I saw her, and I wasn't all that surprised of how she looked. Eve was sitting atop a

statue, her body bulgy and fat; she was at least twice her previous size. She was nude with a very large belly and what appeared to be numerous breasts

under her two normal ones, and tendrils that looked like vines growing out of her back and clinging to her environment, as if keeping her in place. She has two

pairs of arms now, and also a pair of legs, which she seemed incapable of using anyway.

As I watched her, she slowly looked up at me, as if she was sleeping, and put a finger to her lips, telling me to keep silent. "So you're back. Tell me, how was

your visit to the other side? Do you finally understand now?" she asked me with a hush. I looked over her new body a few more times before settling on her

bright, crimson eyes.

"Yes, sister."


	28. Day 5: Evolution Part 3

**A/N: Okay guys, I think I finally have it now! (FINALLY!) It took a while, but I have it now! Hopefully I'll be able to churn out more chapters now! I want to thank everyone who gave me support and motivation, and I want to apologize once again for being so late with this. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She remained as silent as she ever could, waiting with bated breath, hardly moving an inch as the presence grew closer and closer. <em>Do I go now? No… I should <em>

_wait… I only have one chance at this; I have to make it count!_ she thought to herself. Shrouded in darkness and in total silence, she caught a glimpse of a dark

shadow through slits of light, her eyes stinging from not blinking, her heart beating loudly in her ears as she held her breath. It was then that her target came

into view, slowing down to a crawl, seemingly looking around, but she couldn't tell with her lack of sight right now. It stood on one spot momentarily, gauging

its surroundings, before starting off again. _Now's my chance!_ she thought to herself. Her legs tensing up from the excitement and her heart in her throat, she

jumped out from her hiding place, a blinding light surrounding her body as she charged. "I got you!" she cried out shrilly, before stopping in her tracks,

panting and her jaw hanging in disbelief. Her target disappeared! "Oh crap!" she shouted out, turning towards her right with her hands moving up to block,

but she already knew she was too late as a hand came down towards her…

SMACK!

The girl cried out loudly in anguish, her hand on her cheek and her back to the ground, rolling from side to side with her feet kicking in pain.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" she cried out again as tears welled up in her eyes, the stinging, throbbing pain on her face too much for her to bear lightly.

"MAYA! THAT HURT!" she cried out, this time sitting up on the ground. "It's not my fault that you're way too easy!" Maya retorted, chuckling in victory and

standing over the girl with her hands on her waist, looking down her nose at her. Maya appears to be no older than 10 years old, with shoulder length blonde

hair, and bright blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers, while her sister is wearing an orange shirt, blue shorts, and black

sneakers. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me at hide and seek, Aya!" she announced smugly, her laughter matching her

attitude. Aya is Maya's twin, her exact copy in almost every way except for their personalities and, more notably, their eyes. Aya's right eye was blind at birth,

so while both of Maya's eyes are bright blue, only Aya's left eye is blue, while her right eye is a hazy, grayish color. Still holding her hand to her cheek, Aya

glared up at her sister, gritting her teeth. "You didn't have to hit me that hard!" she shouted, instantly regretting it since the strain sent another shot of pain to

her brain. Maya simply laughed again, shaking her head. "Couldn't be helped. You _did_ surprise me, after all. I mean, how was I supposed to know you'd jump

out of that stack of hay? You frightened me." she replied, her smile betraying her fib.

Aya merely growled at this, shaking straws of hay from her hair. "As if; you're such a fibber." she muttered. Maya laughed again before extending her hand out

to Aya. "Come on, little sister. We should get home before mom scolds us again." Aya looked up at her sister, skeptical at first, but then gave her a small smile

as she took her hand. "Yeah." she agreed as Maya pulled her up. However, an evil grin flashed across Maya's face, a grin that didn't escape Aya's gaze, but

she was too slow to react. All she could do was shriek out as Maya pulled her up hard, guiding her body towards the stack of hay, and pushing her back into it.

Aya fell into the haystack face first, her shriek being muffled instantly as straws of hay floated up into the air. Laughing uncontrollably, Maya pointed and

laughed with tears in her eyes. "You're way too easy, Aya!" she panted out, her face red as she doubled over in laughter. Aya merely growled to herself in

anger before standing up quickly, her hair and clothes covered in hay. "MAYA!" Aya shouted out, darting toward her sister. Still laughing, Maya spun around

and started to run away. The two girls were actually in a barn, with several piles of hay scattered on the ground for the animals to eat. They ran out into an

open field, with a large crop spreading out before them. This plot of land belonged to their neighbors who were farmers, so they were allowed to play as long

as they didn't damage the crops. "You're way too slow, Aya!" Maya teased loudly as she ran ahead of her sister, laughing out. Even though Aya was annoyed

at her sister, she couldn't help but smile and laugh as well.

* * *

><p>My eyes were fixated to a clear, blue sky before I realized what I was looking at. I blinked a few times, confused as to where I was or what I was doing. <em>What <em>

_was I…_, I thought to myself, closing my eyes as I pressed a hand to my forehead. It was at that moment that I remembered what had happened: a flaming jet

descending towards me, engulfing me in an intense heat. My eyes popped open when the memory came back to me; did I die? I quickly sat up in a panic,

looking down at my body; I was okay. I'm still in one piece and no worse for wear, but another question suddenly popped into my head: "Why am I naked?" I

asked myself. Yeah, for some reason, I'm sitting alone wearing only my birthday suit. But it was only then that I paid attention to where I was sitting; an open,

grassy plain. I looked around quickly, but all I saw was grass, grass, grass, and more grass, nothing else. No houses, no people, no animals, no flowers, no

trees, no mountains, no lakes or rivers, not even clouds in the sky. In fact, my eyes actually started to hurt a little as I stared off into the distance, the world

seemingly becoming blurred at the border of my sight. I closed my eyes and shook my head a few times, before standing myself up on my feet, the grass

sending a pleasant tingle up my legs. I looked up at the sky again, trying to make sense of what's going on, but then the memory of the jet flashed across my

mind again. Am I dead?

As I pondered this question, I looked down at my body again, examining it for any discrepancies, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. I had no wings or a

halo on my head, though I'm not sure if I would get those things even if I was there. I placed a hand on my breast and felt my heart beat, so does that mean

I'm not dead? But if I were still alive, then that would mean I was left here, and since I was out cold, who knows if someone… I quickly shook my head again,

stamping a foot on the ground. Actually, between the two scenarios, I think I'd prefer the former...

"So you're finally awake." a voice then spoke out from behind me. I immediately yelped out and spun around on my heel, using my hands and arms to cover

myself, before falling down on my butt. Squealing and my face red with embarrassment, I used my legs to help cover myself as well, hugging myself tightly. "I'm

sorry! It's not what you think! I'm not a freak or anything! I…" I started shouting out, before I finally looked up to see the mystery, blonde headed girl standing

before me in her usual hospital gown and slippers. "It's you…" I muttered, my mouth agape slightly as I relaxed.

The girl smiled as she looked at me, her hands behind her back. "Aya, things are about to get even harder from now on. So, you'll need to make a choice." she

spoke out, her smile fading. I sat myself cross-legged on the grass, my hands on my knees as I focused all of my attention on the girl. "A choice? What do you

mean?" I asked her. The girl closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "First, you'll need to remember something painful. I'm sorry." she told me. I blinked at

this, my mouth hanging open slightly as I continued to stare at her. At that moment, the sky overhead suddenly became cloudy as a thick, white fog started to

form around us. I gasped out, standing up quickly and looking around fervently, before setting my sights once again on the little girl, her bright blue eyes

piercing through the fog before my sight became completely enveloped in white.


	29. Day 5: Evolution Part 4

I groaned out dully, my head pounding painfully as I coughed out bits of dust from my mouth. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision slowly coming back into focus,

finding myself back in the Egyptian exhibit alone. I slowly pushed myself up from the floor, sitting myself down against the wall, panting deeply. I then became

aware of the bits of slimy goo all over my body. "Oh right… That thing attacked me…" I muttered to myself, my eyes wandering to where Eve was sitting, but

the throne was vacant now. My eyes then wandered back to the large hole in the wall directly opposite me, and this one wasn't made by me… It happened too

quickly, which definitely surprised me. While I spoke with Eve, a giant orange and slimy fist punched straight through the wall. I only had enough time to see it

before it smash me up against the opposite wall. Cursing to myself, I wiped some of the slime from my clothes as I stood up, making my way towards the hole.

I placed a hand on the side as I peered outside, looking down at the street. I instantly heard the cheering of Daniel and Maeda down below as they saw me

emerge from the room. I couldn't help but smile at them before I focused my attention on the road, which housed a long, slimy trail which ran down southwest

for as far down as I could see.

So, it took Eve. Luckily it was easy enough to follow. "I can't afford to waste time. It's only been almost two days, but Eve is already so large. Who knows how

long we have until she gives birth to the Ultimate Being?" I jumped off the large hole and landed swiftly on my feet as Daniel and Maeda made their way over

to me. "I'm so glad you're okay! We got worried when that slime thing punched into the building!" Maeda shrieked out. Daniel nodded at the statement, but his

face was grim. I could understand why, though. That slime is the gathered mass of everyone who was in Central Park, including his ex-wife Lorraine. I couldn't

tell what Daniel may have been thinking, and I wasn't sure what I could say to him, so I was relieved when Maeda spoke next. "Oh, that's right! Aya, I learned

something from Klamp's computer that you won't believe!" Daniel seemed to have gotten out of a trance at that point, because his eyes widened. "Yeah, that's

right! Aya, we found out what kind of medication Melissa Pearce had been taking!" he cried out. That's right. It hasn't been that long, but it sure felt like years,

so it was easy for me to forget that Eve's current body originally belonged to Melissa Pearce, that poor opera singer who performed at Carnegie Hall. I found

her diary backstage where she wrote that she had been taking medication, and a lot of it. Maeda continued. "We found out that she had been taking

immunosuppresants." he revealed. My brow furrowed at this. "Immo-what?" I replied, rather stupidly, but Maeda didn't seem to mind or care.

"Immunosuppresants. You see, Melissa suffered kidney failure when she was a teenager, so she had to get a transplant. But you can't just take any organ, it

has to be compatible or the body would reject it as if it were a virus. But even if you find a match, the body may still try to reject it anyway. Melissa's new

kidney was at risk for rejection, so she had to take immunosuppresants to prevent her own body from killing her." I just stared at Maeda as he spoke,

wondering what the heck this had to do with anything. "So what?" I asked impatiently. Maeda and Daniel looked at each other with grim expressions, before

Daniel looked at me again. "The donor was named Maya Brea."

It took me a few seconds to register what Daniel just told me. "Wait… what? Maya?" I spoke out, my eyes falling to the ground. "Is Maya your sister? You never

mentioned her." Daniel spoke out. I sighed out, before looking back up at them. "Well..." I started to reply, unsure of how to explain it, but at that moment a

loud, whirling sounded broke out around us. I looked up at the source of the sound to see a large, black helicopter making its way toward us. It hovered

overhead briefly before slowly landing down on the street, the wind generated by its blades blowing dust and trash in all directions. I then saw a man dressed

in a black uniform that I thought only secret agents in movies wore jump out and make his way towards us. "Are you Aya Brea of Precinct 17 of the New York

Police Department?" the man asked while saluting us. I looked at Daniel and Maeda, who seemed as confused as I felt before I answered. "Yes, I am. Who are

you and how did you know who I was?" I asked him. He lowered his hand and gestured towards the helicopter. "Your Chief, Brian Irons, told us about you. I'm

with the United States Navy, and my commander has called for you. Please, come with us." he answered. "The Chief? Is he alright? What about everyone else

at the precinct?" I asked, a little surprised to hear about the Chief like this. "Everyone is safe. Please, everything will become clear once you come with us." I

furrowed my brow again as I looked over at Daniel, who returned my gaze and nodded silently. So, with that, the three of us followed the soldier into the

helicopter and were floating into the air above the buildings, heading for the Hudson River.

I looked out at the city and was simply captivated by the state it was in. It was easy to forget after everything that had happened, but from way up where I

sat, the city was really quiet and deserted. Not a single person was seen for miles all around, and I was certain that if it wasn't for the sound of the helicopter's

rotors, the deafening silence would unnerve me. I think that was maybe the first time I had really come to appreciate the hustle and noise of the big city.

Seeing it as quiet and still as this made me feel like I was looking down at the corpse of a giant, and it actually made me feel sad, almost like as if it was

unnatural.

As I surveyed the city, I noticed there were patches of fiery wreckages strewn about the streets. "Are those jets?" I asked aloud, before gasping out. Duh! I

had already seen a jet just recently! Up close and personal, in fact! So, they were with these guys. "Yeah, that's right." the soldier answered, sitting in the

co-pilot seat. "We tried fighting that slime monster just recently, but our weapons couldn't do a damn thing against it!" he shouted angrily. "Do you know

where it is now?" I asked him hurriedly. "Yeah." he answered, turning his head to look at me through his dark visors on his helmet. "It's in Lower Manhattan

right now. It looks like it might be heading towards the Hudson River." Huh? Why would it head towards the Hudson? I poked my head out of the helicopter

and scanned the horizon before finally noticing it. It looks very small from way up here, but there was no mistaking that mass of slime, and it was definitely

heading for the Hudson. But why, though?

Daniel patted me on my shoulder to get my attention as I tried to think of why Eve would need to go to the river when he asked me: "Aya, about Maya, you

never answered me. She's your sister, isn't she? Why did you never mention her?" My face fell when he asked me this question. I closed my eyes as I took a

deep breath, feeling the stares of both Daniel and Maeda as they waited for an answer. I opened my eyes again and looked at both of them in turn before

answering. "Because I didn't remember her."

* * *

><p>The white haze slowly dissipated all around me, and I couldn't help but gasp at what I saw. I was no longer in the open field of grass, but at the side of a<p>

mountain road. It was the middle of the night, with a full moon, no clouds in the sky and a low fog coiling all around me. Towards my right I could see a dense

forest that seemed to stretch for thousands of miles below me. The pleasant feeling of the grass from under my feet was replaced by the cold, hard feel of the

pavement. I was aware that I still had no clothing, but there was no one else around, save for the little girl next to me. "Where are we?" I asked her, but she

merely stepped forward and started to walk down the road. I called out to her, but she just ignored me, so I started after her.

It wasn't too long before we came across a bend in the road, the side of the mountain obscuring my vision. As we approached it, I became aware of flashing

lights from behind the mountain side, and they were lights I was all too familiar with. With a start, I sprinted down the road, turning the corner to see several

police cars and ambulances surrounding the scene of an accident. There were cops standing by the perimeter of the accident to hold of anyone who comes by,

but they didn't seem to be able to see me, which was a relief. Last thing I need right now is to get arrested for indecent exposure.

I came to a stop before the police barricade to see that the accident consisted of a rig with the front dented in, and an overturned car. The car was totally

smashed to bits, but that wasn't what really caught my attention. With my eyes wide open, I crossed the police barricade and made my way over to the middle

of the accident, past the smashed car. There were two bodies covered with sheets, but that wasn't what caught my attention. I noticed a circle of paramedics

crouching over something, and when I got near enough to see what it was, it felt like my heart was caught in an icy grip.

I remembered something. A dream that I always had, but could never make sense of. Bright lights and shattering windows, loud noises and screams of agony.

A coldness that I could never make out, and shots of pain that I couldn't bear. It made sense as I stared down at the bodies of two little girls. They were

clearly twins, with bright blonde hair. I couldn't remember anything besides my dream, even now as I stared down at myself. Wait… no… I do remember

something. Something that seemed so obvious, but still couldn't pin down, like a word that's at the tip of my tongue but could never form. I looked over at the

little girl, who stood behind me, regarding me silently.

Everything seemed to fade into darkness at that moment. I started to remember things more and more. Things which I had forgotten. My sister, my parents,

my home. It seemed so obvious at this point now, that I felt ashamed about it. The fact that I never could remember anything past the day I woke up in the

hospital. I couldn't remember anything, so I stopped trying to. I lived out my life in orphanages, growing up and becoming a police officer. Eventually, I started

to forget that I was hospitalized, and that I could never remember my childhood. I just forgot everything, and I became so used to it I wound up forgetting that

I forgot. An endless spiral of amnesia.

I just stood where I was, staring at the little girl as all of these revelations came into my mind. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to forget, and how I never

noticed it before. How this girl looked remarkably like myself. But still, even now, I felt like there was something I still couldn't grasp hold of. This girl told me I

had to face something painful, but I don't think it happened yet. Just what could it be, then? What could be worse than forgetting your life, and your family? As

these questions floated around in my mind, I clenched my fists, trying to focus instead on the girl before me. "You're Maya, aren't you?" She said nothing, nor

did she make any kind of indication that she even heard me. Her blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to shine brightly in the darkness we found ourselves

standing in. When she finally did speak, it was with a voice so small and pained, it struck at my heart. "You're going to have to make a choice. It's a choice that

will not only affect you, but everything in this world. But to do it, you need to remember something painful. Something truly painful."

Maya lifted her arm and suddenly bright light erupted out of nowhere. It looked like a hole in space, but I couldn't tell since it blinded me. "Don't lose sight of

yourself, Aya. Your ultimate destiny is yet to be fulfilled, and you're still too vulnerable. Your battles are just starting, and your opponents aren't so obvious.

Beware of the Purebred and believe in your power."

Before I could say anything else, the bright light engulfed everything, and I soon found myself standing on the roof of the St. Francis Hospital, fully clothed and

the sun setting. Too many things happened all at once, but for the first time since this whole mess started, I felt calm. Some things still didn't make any sense

to me, but I felt like I understood more, so that's okay. Besides, I had more important things to do. I set my sights toward the north where I felt Eve's power

tug at me the strongest, and I instantly knew where to head: The Metropolitan Museum of Natural History.


	30. Day 5: Evolution Part 5

**A/N: What's this? 2 chapters in 2 days?! Yep, that's right! As a thank you for being such awesome fans, I did everything I could to crank out this baby real fast like! Things are finally starting to reach the climax, and I'm getting really excited about it! I hope you guys are looking forward to it as much as I do, and if you love the story so far, go ahead and follow it! Oh, and reviews motivate me, so I'd love to get more of them!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The soldiers took us to a fleet of battleships standing by on the Hudson River, somewhere between Liberty Island and Governors Island. I stood on the bow of<p>

the commanding ship, called the Nimitz, a Navy ship. I leaned against the rail of the ship, Daniel and Maeda on either side of me as we waited for the

Commanding Officer of this operation to come speak with us. Daniel wasn't shy about voicing his distaste of the man's tardiness, especially when he had us

brought here, but I didn't entirely mind. I know we don't have a lot of time, but I needed to sort things out in my head the best that I could, especially with all

of this new stuff that I learned.

On the way here, I explained to Daniel and Maeda about how I was involved in an accident that not only cost my entire family, but my memory of my earlier

life as well. Even now, although I believed that I remembered everything, I'm still not sure how to explain it. Somehow, the memories I have seem to come

from an outside source, like as if I saw it in a movie instead of in person. It's weird to describe, but that's not really what I was so focused on now. When

I finished, Maeda told me about his theory about Eve, and although I didn't want to admit it, I knew it was true. The fact that Melissa received her new

kidney from Maya after she died, and how her abuse of the immunosuppressant drugs may have weakened her enough for Eve to take over. He also said there

was a note in the medical records about how the surgeons described the kidney as feeling very hot when they handled it, immediately forcing my mind to recall

the night of the first day, when my body became hot in response to Eve. The transplant, the hot kidney, the drugs' effects, it all pointed to one thing: Eve

wasn't originally born from Melissa, but from Maya. Maya… was Eve's original host.

I instinctively moved my hand over my right eye, biting my lower lip lightly. Maeda also told me about how there was one more transplant from Maya; my right

eye. Well, not exactly my right eye, but the cornea. I still couldn't remember it, but apparently my right eye was blind at birth, so I received my sister's which

gave me sight in both eyes. If that's really true, it explains how my power came to be and why it reacted to Eve so strongly. It also makes sense the things

that Eve told me, about how we were the same. I guessed she must've meant it to be literally, since we both shared the same power. Still, there were two

glaring questions in my mind that I couldn't make sense of. The first one was something that I said without even realizing it. Specifically, how I addressed Eve

as "sister" when I met her at the museum. The word just slipped out without my meaning to. Did my body somehow know the connection between Eve and

Maya without me consciously knowing about it? And secondly, the fact that when I called her "sister", her eyes were a deep crimson instead of their usual

emerald-green. Did the two have a connection? Somehow, Eve didn't feel the same as she always did in that room. Almost as if she was a

different person. Maya mentioned that I should "beware the Purebred", but what does that mean? She also said to "believe in my power". Does she actually

mean that I should trust in her? Her power is what protected me up to this point, but why would she tell me to believe in it? I don't think I haven't really NOT

believed in it so far.

Thinking so hard on these questions with no clear answers felt like it would melt my brain, so I was glad when we were approached by an older gentleman

wearing a uniform with several medals pinned to his chest. "It's about time you showed up! What's the big idea, making us wait?!" Daniel exclaimed angrily. I

placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, the officer merely saluting us. "I sincerely apologize for making you wait. There was urgent business I needed to

attend to. I am Admiral Williams in command of this ship, the Nimitz. And you must be Miss Aya Brea." he said, his eyes on me. I stepped forward, saluting him

as well. "Yes, that's right. So, what was it you wanted to speak to me about, Admiral?" I asked him. Williams placed his hands behind his back as he regarded

me. "I'll just get right to the point. I need your help. Or rather, I need your power. I heard everything from your Chief and I'm not so old or hard lined to not

believe it. I understand that you're immune to whatever it is that causes humans to spontaneously combust."

"Yes, that's right" I replied while nodding my head. "What would you have me do?" Daniel growled before Williams could speak, standing between me and the

Admiral. "Hold up! You're not planning on putting her in danger, are you?!"

"On the contrary, that's exactly what I intend."

"You bastard…!" I stepped between them before Daniel wound up doing something stupid, though the Admiral seemed unfazed. I suppose being in the armed

forces for so long could do that to you. "Hold up, Daniel! I want to hear what he has planned!" Williams looked at me for a moment, his face as still as stone. I

couldn't really tell what he was thinking, but I could tell that this whole ordeal bothered him like it would anyone else. That was enough for me. Besides, any

help I could get against Eve was more than I could ask for.

"As I'm sure you're aware, we've attempted numerous assaults against this monster that calls itself 'Eve'. As much as it pains me to say it, we've failed each

time, and the addition of this 'slime monster' isn't making things any easier. I've lost many good men these last few days." he started, walking past us toward

the guard rail, looking out over the water into the silent, dark city. I could tell that that last part was especially hard for him to say, so I couldn't help but

empathize with him. "However, it wasn't for nothing. We think we know of a way to get into that thing and go straight for the core inside, or specifically, Eve."

he turned toward me, his hands still behind his back. "The slime monster appears to use a type of force field for protection, rendering conventional weapons

almost useless; however, it's not invincible. We noticed that after sustaining enough damage, we've been able to tear it open briefly, as well as blowing a hole

into it physically, exposing its insides, where Eve is."

I lowered my eyes slightly at this. I understood what he was trying to tell me, but I didn't interrupt him. "Aya, you're the only one who can get close to her

without being set ablaze. My plan is simple, but dangerous. We'll blow a hole into that things core; straight to Eve. When we do that, you go in and destroy it

from the inside." "Whoa now! Wait a second! Are you crazy?!" Daniel shouted out at this, his fists clenched and shaking. "You want Aya to just jump right into

the belly of that thing without knowing what can happen?! And we're supposed to just go along with it?!" I extended my arm out in front of Daniel, shutting

him up as he looked at me. "Aya, there's no way-"

"It's ok, Daniel. It's the best plan we have." I interrupted, lowering my arm as I looked back at the Admiral. "Ok. Let's do it." The Admiral smiled lightly, nodding

his head. "Thank you, Aya Brea. And I'm sorry." he said while saluting, before walking off. "My men will come fetch you when we're ready. Don't stray too far."

We watched him walk off, Daniel turning away towards the city, clearly angry. I looked over at his back, sighing out to myself. "I know you're worried, Daniel.

But there's nothing else. We need to stop Eve."

"I know dammit… I know…"

Maeda looked back and forth between the two of us, clearly trying to think of something that he could say, but I just looked away from him.

It took longer than I would have liked, but after about half an hour, I was finally up in the air in another helicopter with a whole fleet of jets and other copters

as we made our way towards Lower Manhattan, where the slime was traveling. As expected, it was still moving towards the Hudson, but we still never really

knew why. Maeda suggested that it might be heading towards the Statue of Liberty. He said it could be trying to find an easy place to protect as a kind of

natural instinct, similar to how birds make nests high up in trees to protect its eggs from potential predators, and the fact that it's surrounded by water limits

our approaches, so it makes sense. But I think it could also mean one more thing: Eve was always about proving the Mitochondrion's superiority to humans,

and what better place in New York to prove this than to birth the Ultimate Being atop the Statue of Liberty?

I stood by the open door of the helicopter as we made our way towards the city, the slime monster clearly in view. We hovered up high in the air, just out of

the monster's range. The plan was for the other helicopters and jets to unload everything they had on the monster, forcing it to expose its core. They

estimated that it only remains open for about ten seconds, so I couldn't afford to waste any time once Eve is exposed. As soon as there's an opening, I would

jump into where Eve was and… well I would have to figure it out from there.

When we were finally within range, the monster was already at the docks, stepping into the river, making its way towards Liberty Island, just like Maeda

thought. I looked back at the fleet of battle ships close to Governors Island where he and Daniel waited for me on the Nimitz, and I instinctively placed my hand

in my shirt, pulling out the good luck charm that Maeda gave me the night I died. Who knows? Maybe I have this to thank for my return? I giggled at the idea,

which surprised me. It felt like I haven't laughed in such a long time. Clutching the charm in my fist, I placed it back into my blouse, promising myself that I

would come back to my friends, no matter what.

"Miss Brea, we're about to attack that monster! Please be ready for once the core is exposed! Just leave it to us!" the pilot told me, giving me a thumbs up. I

nodded and smiled at him, giving him my own thumbs up as I watched the soldiers fight. Once they were close enough, the helicopters began firing missiles

and shooting their machine guns at the monster all at once, the night sky aglow with flashes of explosions and gun fire. The monster seemed to scream out,

but the force field simply blocked everything that came at it, its course undeterred as it traveled across the river towards Liberty Island. We expected this

much, however, so no one let up. The copters hovered high in the air, letting loose missiles and bullets as the jets kept flying to and fro the battle field,

unloading their own bullets and dropping bombs and missiles. It wasn't just them though. Once the monster was close enough, all the battle ships joined

the fray, letting loose all of their cannons as more explosions filled the sky, the area dyed red and orange as the monster advanced ever onward.

However, the monster wasn't going to take this lying down any further. As it kept taking the abuse of the entire fleet, its whole body appeared to pulsate with

electricity, and I could only standby and watch in horror as tendrils of lighting shot out in different directions, shooting down jets and helicopters from the sky,

fiery wreckages falling into the river with giant splashes and explosions. I wanted nothing more right now than to rip Eve out of that stupid shell of hers and

tear out her neck, but I knew that I had to wait. All I could do was hope that they could force her out into the open as quickly as possible, though this didn't

stop me from biting my lip so hard that I bled.

The monster managed to fight its way on Liberty Island, blowing some battleships out of the water, and made its way up the Statue of Liberty, before perching

itself atop her crown. This just irritated me to no end, knowing that Eve was just mocking us. It killed me knowing that I couldn't do anything but wait as we

hovered high above her, watching as jets and helicopters were blown out of the sky as they continued their relentless attack. Come on! Break open already!

Then, just when I felt like I was at my limit, the monster gave out a satisfying shriek as the force field collapsed and a giant hole was blown in its side. It was

then that I saw her, Eve. Right in the center of the slime, she appeared to be covered by a thick membrane, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. That bitch!

The pilot screamed at me to go now, as if I had to wait for him. Focusing all of my power into my feet, I jumped out of the helicopter with such incredible force it

actually rocked right mechanical bird. I only had about nine more seconds now before the thing repairs itself, so I have to make it count. However, as I fell, the

helicopter that hovered above me, the one I just jumped from, exploded. It was Eve. Even from as high up as I was, I could see her. Her eyes were open now

and she was glaring at me. She tried to destroy the helicopter while I was still on it. She was threatened by me. But instead of feeling flattered, it only angered

me.

As I fell, more and more death occurred all around me. The helicopters and jets that had besieged her, all the soldiers that gave me their support from the air,

were all destroyed along with their vehicles, heaps of burning metal falling from the sky all around me. I felt like with each death that was for my sake, my body

felt heavier. They all died to give me this chance, so there was no way I was going to screw it up! I can't!

Eve glared up at me angrily as I fell towards her, the slime monster's body pulsing with electricity. She was going to attack. How long do I have now? Five

seconds? No time to dodge, so I'll just have to charge through! I held up both of my hands in front of me as Eve shot out a thick tendril of lighting right towards

me. I became engulfed in its fury, but I created a barrier around myself, somehow managing to escape harm. I could see the frustration in her eyes when she

saw that I escaped unscathed, but it just served to make me angrier. _She's_ frustrated?!

I was about a hundred meters above her, the hole and barrier was recovering fast. If I don't do something, I'll miss my chance! "Damn it, Aya! Why can't you

understand what I'm trying to do?! You're not like those weak humans! Why do you stubbornly side with them?!" Eve screamed out angrily. "SHUT UP! I'm sick

and tired of hearing you! I don't want to hear it anymore!" I shouted back, turning my body around with my arms up, pointing them straight out. With a loud

shout, I shot out a large beam of energy into the sky, accelerating my descent. With a shout, I spun myself back around to face Eve as I closed the one

hundred meter gap in four seconds, the barrier and slime monster reforming with me inside.

It felt absolutely disgusting in here with my whole body covered in slime, but I couldn't care less at this point. I stood over Eve in her little slime womb, or

whatever the hell it was, one foot pushing into her large belly and one hand on her neck. Growling, Eve grabbed onto me with all four of her arms, one hand

grabbing my arm, one grabbing my leg, and two wrapping their fingers around my neck in kind, desperately trying to squeeze the life out of me. "Damn you,

Aya! You're making a mistake! It's your destiny to rule this world with me! Why can't you see that?! There's still time! Don't do this!" Eve pleaded, clear

desperation in her eyes.

Growling in my throat, I reached over with my free hand and clasped onto her stupid face, her eyes leering at me through the spaces in my fingers. "I said to

shut up! I've had enough of you! You're not getting away from me this time! I'm ending this NOW!" I shouted out with all my strength as I focused all of my

power. Everything. I'll focus everything in this one shot!

Green specks of light exploded in my sight as it clashed against Eve's red lights of power. The small womb that surrounded us glowed brighter and brighter in

my eyes as my power became focused in my hand. Eve released my arm and leg, bringing all of her hands around my neck in a desperate bid to

either choke me or break me, but I stood firm. All of my power. Everything that I can muster. I'll use all of it. All of it! My hand started to feel incredibly hot that I

almost couldn't bear it, as if I had stuck it into hot, molten lava. My fingers bore into Eve's face until she started to bleed, like I wanted to rip her face off. "DAMN

IT, AYA! I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR BEATING HEART WITH MY OWN HANDS!" she shouted angrily as my hand glowed brighter and

brighter in her face, blinding me.

Shouting out with all of my might, I released my energy attack, Eve and I becoming engulfed in its violent and deadly embraced.


	31. Day 5: Evolution Part 6

**A/N: Sorry again, guys. My prediction was totally off as far as when I would post this. I'm sure you're tired of hearing excuses by now, so I won't make any. Here's the next chapter, finally. Honestly, I kinda feel like the quality is less than what I posted before, but that might just be me. Regardless, I hope you guys continue to remain patient with me. I appreciate all of your understanding and interest. :)**

* * *

><p>I lay on my back at the foot of the Statue of Liberty, my eyes half opened and fluttering, the lights from the fires stabbing at them painfully. I took slow, deliberate breaths as my<p>

mitochondria worked at repairing my broken body, the heat radiating from the healing throwing blows at my aching head. As my eyes came more into focus, I looked up towards the

Statue, her head and shoulders completely blown off, along with the slime monster and Eve. The statue's body and the rest of the island were littered with puddles of goop, but they

were still. I couldn't help but make a small smile, a feeling of relief washing over me. Did I do it? Is she dead? I can't see her anywhere, and I can't sense her either. So… she must

be dead, right?

"Aya! Aya!" a familiar voice rang out. I tried lifting my head to look towards its source, but my body simply wouldn't listen. Within seconds, Daniel came into view as he knelt next to

me, lifting me slightly onto his lap. He smiled down at me, his eyes bloodshot and watery. "You really gave me a scared there, kid." he told me with a raspy voice. I couldn't help

but giggle lightly. "You're just a worry wart." I teased, turning my head to see more of the island. There were several soldiers dotting the area, taking samples from the slime

monster as well as cheering our victory. Daniel chuckled as he looked at them, sighing out heavily. "It's finally over…" he muttered.

He helped me to get on my feet, my arm slung around his shoulder as he guided me towards the Nimitz docked at the nearby dock. My body felt so heavy and sluggish, but I didn't

even care. All I could think about was Eve. Was she really gone, finally? Was it okay for me to feel relaxed? We reached the ramp that led up to the Nimitz and turned back toward

the island, looking out towards Manhattan. "It sure was one hell of a crazy week, huh?" Daniel commented, shaking his head. "You said it. I think I'm overdue for a vacation." I

replied, chuckling weakly. Daniel chuckled as well, nodding his head. "Damn right! We'll corner Baker and force it out of him! We'll take Ben too!" I couldn't help but laugh at this,

the effort hurting my ribs, but I didn't let that get in the way of the mood. It felt like such a long time since I laughed. "How about we go to Hawaii? I've always wanted to go."

"How about I send you both to Hell, instead?" a voice spoke out. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. Or maybe I really was just way too weak. Whatever the case, I never

realized until that moment that Eve's presence was overwhelming my senses. It felt like time had suddenly slowed down to a crawl. I just stood there with Daniel, the both of us

looking at each other, all the while Eve suddenly appearing out of nowhere, standing right in front of us, almost as if she had always been there and we just walked right up to her.

The smiles on our faces slowly turned to shock and fear, our eyes still locked, but I knew what Eve looked like right now. I could feel it. She was looking right at Daniel, and she

wasn't happy. Before I could do anything, before I could even react, a bone crushing force whacked right into Daniel's chest, sending him flying over the side of the ramp. I opened

my mouth to scream, but a cold, blue, stubby hand with sharp claws clasped itself over my mouth, forcing me to turn my head and to look at Eve.

I wasn't sure how, but Eve underwent another transformation. She was no longer pregnant, or with multiple arms and legs. She was nude, with only two breasts again. Her hands

didn't even look human anymore, instead they had a more tubular appearance with claws as fingers, and her arms were entirely blue down to her shoulders. Her bare legs and feet

were held together by what looks like a frame of ribs, with a bony tail extending past her heels and tendrils hanging from her lower back, swaying in the wind lifelessly. Her hair

flowed down more smoothly, but split off into two large tails with the ends extended down past her feet, almost in the shape of demonic wings, and what appears to be a set of

fingers at the end of each.

Eve glared at me with hatred in her eyes, her emerald eyes flashing menacingly. My hands clasped onto hers as I desperately tried to wring myself free, but I was still way too weak.

It was at this moment that the surrounding soldiers seem to notice what was going on, as they started calling each other and aiming their guns at us. No! Stop! Get away! I wanted

to scream at them to escape, but Eve's iron grip on my mouth prevented me from doing so. Eve didn't even seem to regard them, her cold eyes boring into mine, but nevertheless,

the majority of the soldiers suddenly burst into flames before they even knew what hit them. Their anguished cries rang in my ears as I watched them flail around helplessly, some

of them jumping into the ocean while others tried rolling on the ground.

Acting almost as if nothing had happened, Eve lifted me up further into the air, my feet dangling as I continued my struggle to break free. "I'm done speaking with you, Aya. No

more words." Eve spoke simply, her voice brutal and coarse, it's usual flair now completely gone. Then, before I could even react, Eve shoved her fist right into my gut, the pain

from her punch reverberating across my whole body, the air completely pushed out of my lungs. Not one to let up, she clasped my face tighter and brought her hand toward the

ground, crashing my skull against the pavement, stars erupting in my blurred vision as I struggled to take a single breath. Eve released my mouth, but there was no reprieve as

she delivered a flurry of punches, hitting every part of my body that she could. My face, chest, stomach, shoulders, legs and thighs, she just fired out her fists indiscriminately, my

body jerking around in the crater she started to form as she beat me senseless into the earth.

I couldn't tell you how long she was beating me to a fine powder. It could have been an hour, it could have been five seconds. All I know is that it felt like a damn long time, and by

the time she finished, my body felt so broken that I had no strength to move at all. My left eye was swollen shut and my face felt like it was three times bigger than normal. Eve

merely stood over me, regarding me with a look that I could only describe as a kind of pity. Like as if, in her mind, she thought to herself "what a shame", and it only infuriated

me.

After staring at my broken body for several seconds, Eve clasped onto my left arm and swiftly lifted me up, my body merely dangling in the breeze as she began hovering in the air,

soaring up over the island. My head felt heavy on my neck, so it wasn't hard at all to look down below at the fleet of ships surrounding the island. I could see soldiers running like

mad as the healthy attended to the wounded, all the while flaming bodies littered the island. Several search lights focused their attentions onto us, but no one was firing at us,

either because they don't want to hit me, or they know better than to incite Eve any longer.

When she was satisfied with our height, Eve stopped hovering up and lifted my broken form to face her, the weight of my own body inducing a painful stress on my injured arm. She

simply regarded me at this point, but whatever she was thinking, I had no clue. All I knew was this was my chance! My body groaning angrily in pain, I lifted my free arm up,

pointing the palm of my hand in Eve's face. I forced what little power I could muster to focus on the palm of my hand, a beam of energy blasting out violently, engulfing half of

Eve's body. But, it was for naught. Eve was still clinging to me, so I knew right away that it didn't work, even before the brief attack finished. Eve merely stared at me, unflinching;

her hair wasn't even singed. My arm fell limply against my side, my chest heaving from the effort that that meager attack had on my failing body. "Nice try, Aya. But you're done

now. You have nothing left. Maybe you never really were that special, after all; just another weak human." Eve remarked. She considered me for another moment, her eyes drifting

up and down my broken form with a look of distaste, before her finally released my hand.

I hadn't noticed it, but Eve hovered us over the Hudson, so I plunged down right into the icy cold waters. As I slowly sunk down towards the bottom, I felt totally helpless. Again.

That was all the power I had left, and I didn't have the strength to swim myself out.

As I sunk deeper and deeper, the darkness began to shroud over me. Soon, I was in complete darkness. My lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen; it felt like I had inhaled

a fireball. But there was nothing I could do. I tried my best, but it just wasn't good enough. Could anyone really blame me? I mean, is it okay for me to just give up? Would it really

be so bad…? I couldn't help but think this way as I closed my eyes, ready for an escape…


	32. Day 5: Evolution Part 7

"Aya." My eyes snapped open at the sound of my name. I suddenly found myself not underwater, but in a pure white expanse of space. I was still floating, but

I could breath and there was absolutely nothing around, just white. Did I die? I didn't have time to contemplate that once I realized that it was Maya who

called for me, floating next to me with a clear sadness on her face. "Maya…" I muttered, unsure of what to say. I mean, what could I say? Sorry for failing? But

Maya said nothing of it, instead her sadness being replaced with a look of rage, the change so quick that it startled me. "What?" I asked, but she said nothing,

choosing to continue to glare at me. This just made me angrier. "What do you want from me?! I did my best! I fought! I tried! But she's too strong! There was

nothing I could do!" I shouted out.

Maya kept her glare after my outburst. "What do you fear?" she asked me simply. I admit, I wasn't expecting this, my anger subsiding. "What? Fear?" "What do

you fear? Is it losing loved ones? Do you fear death? Do you fear Eve? Do you fear effort, or faith, or dependency?" she listed off, my mind racing to understand

what she was trying to say. What do I fear? Why ask me this? I looked away from her, unsure of what to say.

"You know what I think, Aya? I think you're a liar." I gasped at this, her face expressionless as she stared into my eyes. "You think I'm lying? About what?" I

asked. "I think you're lying about how much you really care. I don't think you became an officer because you held others in such high regard, and I don't think

you feel guilty about all those deaths." I could do nothing but stare at Maya. The way she said all that and in a voice that was so nonchalant was actually

making me very angry. "You think I'm a fraud? You think I'm that heartless?" I asked her hotly, my fingers digging into my hands as I clenched them tightly. "Not

entirely. I just think you're using the current situation as an excuse to run from your real problem; from your real fear." she spoke, hovering away slowly. "You

need to get over yourself. And fast." she added, her voice once again soft and sad.

Before I could say anything else, my vision faded back to black for an instant, before I was suddenly seized with a sharp, burning pain in my lungs. I coughed

out hard, a surge of water spewing out of my mouth. I sputtered and coughed and panted as my eyes fluttered open to see the night sky and bright moon

above me. It was then that I realized that I wasn't in the river anymore, but on land. Not only that, but Daniel was kneeling next to me, soaked and panting as

well, but alive. "Damn… that was close…" he muttered, coughing out. "Daniel…" I muttered, slowly sitting up before becoming acutely aware of how soaked and

cold I felt, but I ignored it. I just sat there on the ground, looking at Daniel as what Maya said to me ran through my mind. "I thought you died…" I muttered,

giving myself a small smile. "Of course not. Don't be dense, Aya." Daniel muttered, giving me a smile as well. "You and I are partners, through and through. I

always have your back. No way am I gonna die that easily." he continued, before giving me a thumbs up and a wink.

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire erupted in my ear drums. I quickly looked around before noticing that the entire Navy that was here was letting loose with

everything they had on Eve, who still floated up in the air. Explosions filled the sky as the missiles made contact with her barrier, but they did nothing at all, nor

did the hail of bullets from every direction so much as put a scratch on her. Several more ships and helicopters exploded into balls of flame before I noticed that

Eve was looking right down at me, and she didn't seem pleased at all. What was I gonna do? I felt empty and powerless. But, to be honest, I strangely felt

calm as well. Why? Did I come to terms with my death? As if reading my thoughts, Daniel sighed out as he stood up over me. "It's not over yet, Aya." he spoke,

holding out his hand for me to grab. I looked up at him, but didn't take his hand. "I'm not strong enough, Daniel. There's nothing I can do. I-" "Will you stop

with the excuses already?" he interrupted. My mouth remained open when he cut me off, before I downcast my eyes. "Aya, what are you so afraid of?"

I gasped at his question, looking up at him again. Maya asked me this same question. What was I afraid of? Well, lots of things… but… "Aya, you're not Eve.

You're nothing like her. You're better than her and you're not alone. So there's no reason to limit yourself. Stop holding back already." Daniel spoke. When he

said this, it felt like a bright light just shone from the inside of my head. My eyes and my mouth grew wide open, a strange sensation sweeping over me. And

then suddenly, out of nowhere, I understood. I _was_ holding back. What I was afraid of… was turning into Eve. I was afraid of becoming too dependent on my

power. I was afraid of it consuming me. I was afraid of no longer being human. So I held back. I used only the amount that I allowed myself to feel comfortable

with. I was afraid of using too much. When I received this power, it became my mission to protect everyone who was around me. I felt like it was my duty. But

when I failed, I just resorted to feeling sorry for myself. I blamed Eve for my own shortcomings, and in turn, the feeling of responsibility weighed me down. I felt

like I had to do everything alone while preventing anymore injuries or deaths. "You need to get over yourself." That's what Maya told me. I always insisted to

Eve that I was just a normal person, but my feelings said otherwise. I felt superior to everyone else as I started to get drunk on the power I had, but the fear

of turning into Eve made me blind to this. I wanted to stop Eve while also ensuring everyone's safety? I tried to do everything at once but wound up with

nothing at all, gave up too easily, and blamed Eve for my own weaknesses because it was easier than admitting my fear.

This realization brought an end to my pain. Suddenly, I didn't feel so tired anymore. I still had plenty of power left, the portion that I was too afraid to use. I

rejected it mentally to the point that I convinced myself I had nothing left. At this point, I just chuckled. I couldn't help it. I can't believe how stupid I was.

Looking at Daniel again, I took his hand and let him help me to my feet. He looked me over and smiled, nodding his head. "See? I already know what you're

capable of. This fight ain't nowhere near done." I laughed out at this, nodding my head as well.

I looked up at Eve, who was still staring down at me. The hail of gunfire seemed to stop after she destroyed several more ships and helicopters. "I get it now.

By trying to do everything myself, I wound up with nothing, and I acted like a brat the whole time. I didn't believe in myself enough, nor in the people who

supported me." I commented, looking back at Daniel. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm sorry for not trusting in you." Daniel smiled at me lightly, nodding his head. "Well, I

believe in you, partner. So, if you can't trust in yourself, then trust my gut feeling." I gave Daniel a smile as well, nodding my head. With that, the both of us

looked up at Eve, Daniel placing a hand on my shoulder. "Get going, partner. You have a city to save." he told me, before walking away towards the nearest

ship. Without either of us looking back, Daniel raised up his voice. "Show her how stupid it was for her to fuck with New Yorkers!"

"Damn right!" I shouted, screaming out at the top of my lungs as I focused my power. No more holding back! My strength returning to me in droves, I aimed my

hand at Eve and shot out an energy blast, catching her by surprise. She gasped out as she pushed her way to the side, the blast narrowly missing her. She

turned to look back down at me, but was too late to notice that I had already vanished. "Up here!" I shouted out, reappearing up above her. She only had just

enough time to look up my way before I planted my foot right into her face, sending her reeling down towards the island, where she crashed into the ground in

a plume of dust and smoke. I landed on my feet some 15 meters or so away from her as she slowly stood up in the crater that just formed from her impact. She

made to look toward me, but I wasn't going to give her a chance. I vanished once again on the spot, using my enhanced speed to make a mad dash towards

Eve, a bright, glowing orb of green light covering my hand. Once I was within striking distance from her, I raised my hand up and brought it crashing down

towards her, in the form of a chop. However, she noticed me right away and managed to dodge it, another plume of smoke erupting from the area. Eve

reappeared some yards away, looking towards where I stood, a clear look of confusion on her face. "What the hell was that?" she muttered as I slowly walked

out of the smoke, holding up my hand. The orb of light that enveloped my hand extended past my fingers, which I held straight and close together, before

closing itself to form a tip, resembling a knife.

The dust behind me soon cleared to reveal another hole in the ground, with a straight shape as if a chunk of it was gouged out with a giant sword. "Like it? I

came up with it when I came back to life. I made it especially to cut you into shreds." I told her, pointing my hand-knife at her. Eve growled at me angrily, an

explosion of red power surrounding her. "Do you honestly believe that you can destroy me?!" she shouted out. She raised up her hand in one swift motion,

energy forming in her palm, but I was already dashing towards her at top speed. She fired off a shot, but I brought up my sword and swatted it away

effortlessly before bringing it back down towards her neck, my sword colliding with her shield as sparks flew from the collision. It was at that point Eve finally

got a good look at me, her crimson eyes wide in disbelief.

I didn't exactly notice it at first, but I was acutely aware of what Eve was looking at. My form was changed slightly. My skin took a noticeable tinge of green and

my eyes changed from blue to a bright gold, but I still mostly looked like myself. "It seems like you're becoming more like a Mitochndrion, Aya. Very interesting.

But it's a shame, since I already decided to kill you!" Eve shouted as she kicked me right in the gut, pushing me away from her. She used this chance to aim

another shot at me, but I swatted it away again as she hovered away, glaring down at me. I stared right back at her as I pointed my energy sword up in her

direction, my power glowing bright green in my golden eyes. "I think it's about time we finished this."


	33. Day 5: Evolution End

**A/N: Could it be?! YES! Next chapter here at last! First off, I want to apologize to you guys for taking so freaking long with this new chapter, and I also want to thank you for your patience and support. I know I'm not good at all with these updates, but I want to assure you guys that I'm going to make an effort to change that! So, without wasting any more of your valuable time, let's finish this day already and head off to the final!**

* * *

><p>No more words. That seemed to be the agreement the two Mitochondrions committed themselves to as they fought each other with all of their strength. Hails<p>

of red and green lights filled the sky, with dust and smoke erupting from the ground like miniature volcanoes; the normal, weak humans unable to do anything

but stand and watch the world-changing events before them. They all knew that the result of this battle would decide the fate of not only the human race, but

maybe even the future of the planet.

Eve shot off another volley of energy blasts from high in the sky as Aya ran across the island towards her, dodging the strikes with inhuman reaction and

speed. Once she was close enough, she launched herself towards Eve, both of her hands sporting bright green blades. Holding her arms up over her head in

the shape of an X, she swatted down both of her arms simultaneously when she was just below Eve, but the attack was intercepted by Eve's hand-like

tendrils, the both of them grappling hands in mid air before Eve used Aya's momentum against her and flung her up into the air with tremendous strength. Aya

felt disoriented from this maneuver, but managed to adjust herself just in time to notice Eve aiming another energy blast below her. Clicking her tongue, Aya

focused her power into her arms, aiming her hands down at Eve as well, the both of them firing a large energy beam at the same time. The two beams collided

in an explosion of light and fury, deadlocked. However, Aya's attack was quickly being overwhelmed, and before she could react properly, her attack had been

consumed and she herself was engulfed in Eve's energy wave.

Aya screamed out in pain as the beam ate away at her body while her powers worked into overtime to replace her lost cells. Eventually, the attack dissipated

and Aya began to fall down headfirst towards the cold river below. Moaning out to herself, Aya opened her eyes to see Eve appear before her, extending a

tendril towards her in an effort to wrap around her neck. Aya knew with grave certainty that if Eve grabbed her neck as she fell, the sudden inertia would likely

break her neck, as if she was being hanged. Not wanted to discover if she could live with a separated spine, Aya focused more of her power and created a

barrier right in front of herself, deflecting Eve's tendril. As Eve cried out in pain from her tendril smacking into her barrier, Aya lifted her hand and focused

another beam, this time pointed away from Eve. Yelling out, Aya released the attack, the force of it pushing her towards the island as she fell. Aya landed

painfully on the soil, rolling a few times before jumping back onto her feet, panting heavily.

Aya looked up towards Eve, but she was nowhere to be seen. At that moment, before she could react, Aya felt a terrible pain erupt from her lower back. The

pain seemed to travel towards her innards, and then out again through her front, all in the span of one second. Gritting her teeth as blood spewed from her

mouth, Aya looked down to see a blue tendril covered in blood sticking out from her abdomen. Aya grabbed hold of the tendril weakly, but it was an ultimately

fruitless effort on her part. She felt her strength leaving her quickly. At that moment, Eve mockingly floated around Aya to face her with her tendril still

imbedded in her body. With a new sneer, Eve grabbed her by the neck and swiftly lifted her up higher, Aya chocking and gagging.

At that moment, gunshots rang out with Eve fidgeting right after, a spurt of blood erupting from her skull. Eve released her grip on Aya in reaction, screaming

out in pain as she held her head, Aya falling down on her knees. Not missing a beat, Aya focused her power into her hand and recreated her hand-knife, swiftly

cutting Eve's tendril behind her, pulling out the severed end from her front. With a heavy cough, Aya stumbled back onto her feet, noticing that Eve was glaring

angrily past her as a bullet fell from her temple, the wound closing up quickly. With a heavy heart, Aya knew at once that it was Daniel who saved her, but he

caught her attention as a consequence. Aya could see the veins popping in Eve's head as her anger reached a boiling point. With an immense surge of power

that made Aya hesitate, Eve vanished on the spot. Aya realized too late, half a second too late, that Eve had charged toward the ship Daniel was on. Cursing

out, Aya forced more of her power to the surface, ignoring her body's painful groans of resistance as she vanished on the spot too, using her super speed to

catch up with Eve.

In this state of extreme motion, time seemed to slow down to a crawl for Aya, so she could clearly see Eve flying ahead of her towards the still ship. Aya knew

that at this pace, she wasn't going to make it. She was going to watch Daniel, her partner and friend, being killed by her enemy, and she wouldn't be able to

do anything about it. Aya pleaded with her body to catch up, and with her mitochondria to provide her with even more power. She wasn't scared anymore. She

didn't care what the cost was. She wanted to kill Eve and put an end to her reign of terror. She wanted to protect the people around her and the world she's a

part of. If it meant that she has to discard her humanity, or even her life, to accomplish that, she'd pay it gladly.

In this one second where Aya's feelings exploded in her chest, she watched as Eve soared above the ship, aiming her palm down towards it, her body glowing

brightly in bursts of crimson light before a powerful energy blast erupted from her hand. Aya couldn't lose heart; she refused to. With a hearty shout, she

jumped with all of her might, soaring over the ship and in the path of Eve's beam.

* * *

><p>As soon the beam came into contact with Aya, there was another explosion of bright lights, so much so that Daniel had to shield his eyes. He was disoriented<p>

from what happened just now. To Aya, everything seemed to happen over the span of a full minute, but to Daniel and everyone else, only two seconds had

passed from when Eve vanished on the spot to where she was now, with this bright light. He didn't even know that Aya had protected them until he was able

to look up again, and what he saw made his jaw drop.

* * *

><p>The intense energy beam was stopped by Aya, unable to make any progress, before it was swiftly knocked upward, back towards its caster. With a look of<p>

pure astonishment, Eve used her super speed to dodge out of the way of the beam as it ascended up towards the stratosphere and beyond, vanishing from

site. With a heavy scowl, Eve looked back down at Aya, but her face fell immediately afterward.

Aya's form had changed completely. She was floating in mid air, her clothes completely torn off. Her entire body's skin went from pale to a shade of blue-ish

green, her hair was now longer, past her shoulders, and shining brightly, and protruding from her forearms were what appeared to be long wings. But what

shocked Eve more than this was the volume of power radiating from Aya. With a gasp, Eve looked inward towards her body, noticing that she was shaking

slightly. Was this fear? Aya casually looked up at Eve, her eyes now flashing a bright gold with no visible pupils; this single act alone caused Eve's body to

tense up. Maybe it was because of this briefest of hesitations that she didn't realize that Aya was now floating right in front of her, startling her. Eve quickly

flew herself backward in an effort to put distance between them, but then suddenly bumped into something. She quickly looked around to see Aya floating

behind her.

Eve just stared at her with a look of complete shock. Even with Aya's super speed, this was way too fast! With a growl and a shout, Eve spun around and

swung her fist towards Aya's head, focusing all of her power to smash it into pieces. But Aya swiftly and easily caught Eve's fist with no visible resistance at all.

Her fear and desperation rising, Eve shouted again as she lifted her remaining, free hand, and aimed at Aya's face, focusing her power. However, at that

moment, Eve noticed that her hand was lowering itself without her say, but not like it normally would, at a curve. Her arm, from above her elbow to her hand,

was falling down horizontally, perpendicular to her body. It was only after Eve blinked her eyes twice that a surge of pain erupted in her arm, a bloody stump

pointing at Aya. Eve cried out loudly as she pulled away from Aya, holding her stump as she looked at Aya's hand, noticing too late that she had equipped her

hand-knife. No, that wasn't right. Aya had equipped the knife in that one fraction of a second that Eve was preparing her attack. This realization only

compounded the feeling of dread that crept up in her.

Eve glared at Aya with hatred and fear, her body shaking and her mind racing. Where did this power come from? How can she be so much more powerful?! Aya

merely returned Eve's glare with a seemingly emotionless look, her bright, golden eyes reflecting Eve's image. Without saying a word, she slowly lifted up her

hand, pointing her energy knife at Eve. Reflexively, Eve threw up a barrier between them, desperately pouring all of her power into it. This was surely her most

powerful barrier! There was no way Aya could break it! But, alas, before this thought could even completely form in her mind, Eve noticed too late that Aya was

already up close to her, her arm embedded deeply into Eve's body. Eve's eyes grew wide slowly at the realization: Aya swiped her barrier away like it was wet

paper. Blood slowly trickled down Aya's arm, the both of them unmoving. It was then that Aya moved her head closer, her golden eyes staring into Eve's

emerald eyes, their noses barely touching as she whispered one word. One small, tiny word that carried a meaning Eve never was able to understand, until

now:

"Die."


End file.
